Becoming Captain
by Angelic Lady
Summary: Three cadets ... one course ... to become a Captain of the Star Fleet. They met at their first day and were friends from the starts or is there more. Two Playboys, Dean Winchester and James T. Kirk, and one speciale female cadet with a law degree, Izzy O'Neill, turn the academy upside down.
1. Prologue

I don't own Star Trek or SPN.

 **Prologue - "A special day"**

Home of the Winchesters

Finally the day Dean Winchester worked so hard for, has come. Today Dean and Sam Winchester would start at the Star Fleet Academy. Many would say that Dean Winchester with 20 years was a little late in contrast to his peers and Sam with his 16 years to young, but they don't know the circumstance, for the entry only now. Dean could have joined 2 years ago, but with that Sam would have been alone and his little brother needed him. After the death of their mother while they were only toddlers, they depended on each other. Considering that their father left them alone more than not to persuade his own star fleet career, instead of staying home with them. So they only ever depended on each other, while their father was away.

Even if both boys partly understood why it was hard for him to look at them and not think of his death wife, it still hurt them. So a young Dean took the position of an adult for his little brother. So at least one of them could have a normal childhood somehow. Dean couldn't give his responsibility away after he received his test results for the academy, which were of the charts. He decided to wait, especially because little Sammy also wants to go to the Star Fleet Academy. So Dean worked for two years and took care of Sam. While Deans test results alone, where above the average and he could start his dream of becoming a captain with them, he was prouder of Sam results. His little genius brother, not only finished high school with 16, but he also got a place at Stanford to study law as well as at the Academy. He would pursue both at the same time.

But all the achievements they made, would mean nothing should they miss their shuttle to Iowa to meet with the new cadets. So Dean yells, while he took his belongings. "Sammy get a move on, we won't to be late."

"I know. I only need five more minutes." he answers.

"Okay." with that Dean took his only case and his backpack, got downstairs to the door to wait there for his kid brother. It didn't take him long, before Sam appeared at his side with his own case and backpack. They both took the minimal amount of their stuff with them. The rest would stay at their home, not that they have so much stuff anyway.

Dean turns to his brother and asks. "Ready?"

"Ready!" he answers.

"Good, let's go." he took one last look around the house before he turns to the door. In that moment the bell rang, so he opens the door and their stood the only father figure in their life they both knew Pastor Jim. John Winchester was an absent father, but they were raised by Pastor Jim, while their father was somewhere in space doing God knows what. He watched over the boys while John was away, now he only will watch over the house while all the Winchesters follow their dreams.

"Hey Jim." Dean says and embraces him in a one arm hug.

"Dean … Sam." he greets the boys, he sees as sons.

"What are you doing here?" Sam wants to know after he breaks free of the hug.

"I want to send you off." he says with a smile. Both boys were happy that he was here to say goodbye to them.

"Okay." Dean says before this moment would become more chick flick then it already is.

"Get going." Sam finished and the Winchester brothers left their childhood home behind them. Dean closed the door, turns to the others and to his future as they walk away. They start their long journey in the Star Fleet Academy and wouldn't be back for a long time.

* * *

Home of the Pike family

Captain Christopher Pike was on a short leave from his last mission to send his daughter of to the Star Fleet Academy. To say that he was proud of her, that she would follow in his footsteps would be an understatement. So he waited on the breakfast table like a child at Christmas morning together with his beautiful wife for their daughter to come down to eat, before they left for the first get together of the new cadets.

A glance at his wife told him that she was as proud of her as well, but he could also see sadness in her eyes. From this day on she would be alone for long periods of a time, while her husband and child were in space confronted with different forms of danger. Chris reaches for her hand to give her some comfort. The smile she gives him in return, is everything he needs to know. She would be okay, she only needs time to adjust to the new situation.

Approaching steps from the stairs tell him that his daughter is on his way down. Some moments later she enters the dining room already in her cadet uniform.

"Morning Mom, Captain Pike." she says as she took her seat.

That greeting took him off guard. She only greets him with his rang instead of Dad if she is pissed at him. He couldn't fandom why she would be angered with him now, so it took him longer to get his bearing back together, before he astonished asks. "Captain, why so formal?"

She looks up from her food and at him with a smile. "I simply want to get used to it. You know that I don't want any one of the other cadets know that I am you daughter."

"That could be a bit hard, considerably because we share the same name." he answers with a smile. But he understands why she wouldn't want that.

"Actually …" she says hesitantly with a look like he has found her with one hand in the cookie jar. "I didn't apply to Star Fleet Academy as Pike … but as O'Neill." she answers. She hasn't told him that sooner, because she didn't want that he would talk her out of it. O'Neill was the maiden name of her mother and would be a chance for her to make a name for herself.

Izzy loved her father dearly, but he has a good reputation in the Academy and with it big shoes to fill. She wants to fill them, that is out of the question, but without others touting her talents. She got into the Academy without the help of her Dad or without him holding her hand, not that she would have allowed it. She is 20 years old, has already a degree in law and waits only for her results of the bars to get a lawyer license.

Christopher smiled at his daughter, even if he was a little shocked, he still was proud. But he can't be that surprised by her actions, because she is a very independent, intelligent and very ambitious young woman. Besides her smart brain, she is also beautiful, fierce and has a kind heart. All the other cadets in her year should never underestimate her, because that would be their last mistake. "Okay … Cadet Izabelle O'Neill." he says to show her that he supports her with everything she does. "Do you have your orders?"

"Yes sir. I want to talk to you about them." he nods to signal her that she should go on. "Beside my normal order like every other cadet, I got a second one. I have to make contact with my new student, called Sam Winchester, I am his assigned tutor. He is a cadet as well as a student at Stanford at the same time."

"Interesting and you should tutor him?"

"Yes sir. Apparently he is only 16 years old. A genius with great potential and I should help to expand that."

"A good choice, from one genius to the other."

"Only that I went to college before I went to the Academy." she answers to that.

"You wanted to be taken seriously, when you enter Star Fleet Academy in the Captains course. ... with only one disadvantage on your side."

"Yeah we are in the 23 century and woman in leader positions at Star Fleet still are very little to rare."

"Sweetheart don't panic you will make it. I know it." Chris reassuringly says to his daughter.

"Thank you sir."

Not that he didn't like her power of endurance, but they are in private nobody is around them beside their mother and this whole Sir thing, at home during his leave, is getting on his nerve. "Sweetheart a new rule: You call me Sir while at the Academy, but please let me be your Dad while we are at home."

She smiles. "Okay, Dad." she answers and starts eating. 20 minutes later the Captain and his daughter left their home to take the next step in their life.

Izzy is nervous. Not because she wasn't good enough for the Star Fleet or because she is a woman on her way to become a captain. Not even because she would be on her own for the next four years or maybe shorter. No she lived at Stanford for four years to get her law degree. No she was nervous, because she didn't want to disappoint her Dad. He was the reason for joining and she wants to make him proud. She would do everything to accomplish this goal.

But her father already was a proud father. Christopher Pike has a beautiful 20 year daughter with a law degree from Stanford and is on her way to become part of the Star Fleet. Even if she wouldn't become captain, not that he believed that for a second that she wouldn't reach her goal, he still would be proud of her and it would stay that way.

* * *

Home of Jim Kirk

It was a normal day, like the last four years. James T. Kirk, who prefers to be called Jim, got up at 8 am in the morning and gets himself ready for work. Even if he was a highly intelligent man, he got a high school diploma with which he could have studied at an Ivy League College without problems, but he wasn't interested in it. The other alternative would have been to attend the Star Fleet Academy, which also would have been possible without problems, his test scores were off the charge, but he didn't want to join.

Instead of living out his full potential, he worked at a shop as a mechanic and he was a good one. He wasn't motivated or even interested to do something more than that. Besides the point that he has problems with the Star Fleet, because they took his parents form him. His father because of dying in the line of work and his mother, because of her grieve left to pursue her career instead of taking care of him. Nobody was there to support his education or even believe in him in the slightest. In this life his only constant was that he can only relay on himself. He raised himself.

So he was alone at breakfast, before he walked to work. He had some acquaintances, but no real friends. He wasn't invested in getting to know his colleagues that much. Even his love life, where he normally would fuck everything beautiful, yes that means men and woman, is perfect. He was bisexual and doesn't saw a problem with that, but he only has one night stands and nothing more, sex without attachment.

He was a notorious flirt and likes to go out. So like every other night after a very tearing shift he went to his favorite bar. Maybe he would find some company.

As he enters the bar, he sees that it was full with star fleet cadets. Ok, great it is start of the term again. He takes a look around, before he made his way to the bar for a drink. At the moment there wasn't something interesting here or at least he couldn't see it. So he started to drink.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Izzy and Jim didn't know that this day would change all their lives forever, because they would find a family.

* * *

 _ **SO DO YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Trek or SPN.**

 **Chapter 1 - "The start of something New"**

In the back of the bar at a table Dean and Sam seat together and drank their beer. They wore their uniforms, like the rest of the cadets, but didn't mingle with them, at least not now. For that they have the rest of their education enough time. But their family wouldn't be together like this very much at the Academy, because of their different courses and Sam's extra studies. So they appreciate the time together now.

"So nervous, Sammy?" Dean asks.

"It's Sam, I am not twelve anymore." Sam says annoyed. Dean of course knew that Sam doesn't like being called that, but he likes to tease the rebellious teenager. It was their normal ping pong, Sam would always be his Sammy.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean says with a smile as he takes a sip of his beer.

"And I am a little nervous." Sam declares embarrassed, because he knows that Dean would maybe tease him about it, but he also would help him at the same time.

"Why, your scores for the Academy were very good, above average like mine." Dean says in a proud tone.

"Yeah and that's not why I am nervous … It's Stanford."

"Don't panic, you will get your law degree in no-time."

"That may be, but I got a tutor, who is some sort genius himself, because they believe I can't handle the workload." Sam hates that, because of his young age and his work flow others think that he would be drown in it. That could be right on some levels, but that's not enough, now he has to please a tutor as well add some pressure while you are on it. He hates it because he has to impress this person, which means harder work than original planed.

"They don't know you, Sam." Dean knows that Sam would work his ass of in both areas.

"I know." Sam says with a sigh.

Before Dean could respond, he recognizes that the music has stopped. He looks around and sees that some cadets have a conflict with a civilian, who looked more than drunk. Deans gut tells him to get up, because something will happen. So he puts his beer down and did just that. Without looking back, he knew Sam would follow him, as he walks to the tumult.

At first Dean thought that he and Sam are the only ones to try to help the civilian. Yeah, they maybe all cadets, but four against one is more than unfair. And only because they are Star Fleet doesn't mean that they are better than the rest. That includes Dean of course, so he would help the civilian.

Before he could even react to the scene in front of him, a beautiful girl with red, curly hair, blue eyes and a nice smile, steps between the civilian and the other cadets. She also wore a cadet uniform and her body language told him that she was pissed. But the anger only let her look hotter, a nice lady with nice legs, definitely his type.

Her voice breaks through his thoughts. "What are you doing cadet?" she asks the big guy in front of her.

"This guy has no respect." He says with a sneer.

She laughs. "And you believe you have one?" she asks him sarcastically. Oh Dean likes her. "Only because you wear a uniform, doesn't make you better than him."

Jim was drunk, but that doesn't mean he needed someone to fight for him, especially a girl. Even if the girl looks as hot as her and was a spitfire, as he likes it. Her fury could be good during sex. Why hasn't he flirted with her instead of the other woman, who was also hot, but doesn't have her fire! But he wasn't a damsel in distress. "Thanks for the help, but I don't need it." Jim says.

She turns around and looks him up, before she answers. "I never said you would need help, because I on the contrary to him …" she points over her shoulder at the guy. "I know that even if you are drunk, you would be a challenge for him. But the problem with him is he never would fight fair and it would be four against one then."

"Yeah let him bring more and it would be a fair fight for him." Dean and the girl laugh at that. The big guy of course wasn't pleased.

"Lady, step aside please." he gritted through his teeth.

She turns around to face him as she says in an ice cold tone. "What will you do if I don't budge … Even a gorilla like you without a brain wouldn't hit a woman." she provokes him. She can't change her nature. Izzy always was a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't afraid of the guy, even if she was a woman, she knows how to fight, but more important she doesn't believe in no-win-scenarios.

She sees that he is now more than pissed at her. "Who are you, to judge me?"

"A cadet unlike yourself, who doesn't believes that the uniform turns you in a more important person. No it is the person, who makes the uniform important. Respect has to be earned." with that she steps into his personal space to show him that she wouldn't back down.

Dean, Sam and Jim are impressed with her balls, but they didn't trust the guy not to hurt her only because she was a girl. So they step as a front behind her. They all would back her up, no matter what.

Before anything could happen there was a loud whistle and all cadets knew that meant that they had to act. So Dean, Sam, Izzy and the rest of the cadets salute around in the room. Izzy glances at the person, who whistled. As she looks at the person, she learns that it is her father. 'Oh, fuck, not even one day and I am in trouble. Damn it.' she thought.

Christopher took a moment to collect him, because he was a little embarrassed that his daughter was in the middle of all the chaos. "All cadets leave the establishment … expect for you three." he says and points all of them around Kirk. The three think the same thing, Damn it.

"Lady and gentlemen, why would you fight against your own kind?" he asks all three cadets.

Before Dean or Sam could answer, Izzy was ready. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Granted."

"They maybe our colleagues, but that doesn't mean that they have our respect, only because they were a uniform. Especially if said cadet would act against a civilian, because they believe that they are better than him. That without considering Star Fleet Regulation 5572, that states that violence against civilians is forbidden." she stated matter-of-factly.

Christopher sighed, because he can't say anything against that. She learnt from him, that wearing an uniform, wouldn't get you respect immediately, she acted according to her values. "That's correct Cadet O'Neill." he has to smile at her.

Wow, Dean and Jim were more impressed or attracted to her. She isn't only hot, but also smart with a fast mouth. The time at the Academy looked more interesting for Dean, but also Jim know that this girl would be an interesting entertainment and that not only for the sex. Sam was also impressed by her smartness.

"And why were you involved?" Chris asks Dean and Sam.

"I, because of the same reason as Cadet O'Neill, but my brother simply followed my lead, Sir." as always Dean would look out for his brother and make sure that he wouldn't be in deep shit. He knows that Sammy would say something to that, be he subtle signals him that he should bite his tongue. He hoped his brother would listen.

Christopher saw the slight exchange as the cadet signaled his brother to follow his lead. He wouldn't through him under the bus, a good quality in a leader. The Star Fleet needs more officers with the instinct to protect others even at their own disadvantage. Chris needs to know, who he is, so he can keep an eye out for him, while he is at the Academy. "What is your name Cadet?"

"Dean Winchester and that's my brother Sam, Sir." Dean answers.

'So that is my student', Izzy thought as she recognized the name. Christopher recognized that as well. "Okay ad ease cadets and then get out of here."

"Yes, Sir." the three say together and walk out of the door.

As soon as Christopher was sure that they were out of earshot. He walks to the civilian. "I couldn't believe, who you are after the barmen told Me." he says to him.

By now Kirk was bored. He wasn't drunk anymore. The nice girls were gone and he didn't have fun in any other form. So instead he simply says. "And who am I, Sir?"

"Your father's son." Chris answer matter-of-factly. Jim doesn't react to that. Why should he his father was death. As Chris sees he didn't get a reaction he continued. "My dissertation was about the U.S.S. Kelvin. … Something I admired about you Dad was – he didn't believe in no-win-scenarios."

"And where did it got him." Jim says with sarcasm.

"Depends, because you are here, aren't you?" Jim has to give him that. Yeah he wouldn't live, the sacrifice of his father. He acknowledged it with a simply nod. "He tended to leap before looking. … In my opinion it's something Star Fleet is missing."

"Your point being?" Jim interrupts him.

"I looked up your profile. Your aptitude test is of the charge … what is it, do you like being the only genius level mechanic in the Middle West?"

"Maybe." Jim answers with a smile that told Christopher 'who cares?'

"So your father gives his live and you settle for a less-than-ordinary-live or do you feel you're meant to do better? Something special?"

Jim doesn't know how to react to that, but he didn't want to show it, so he uses his emotional mask of indifference. "Look, Captain, I don't know …"

But Chris interrupts him. "Those three cadets and you have something in common … you act on impulse to save lives. So I would say, enlist in Star Fleet."

Jim gaped at him, was he for real? But it wasn't because of the implication to enlist, but this Captain looked like he believed in him and nobody has ever done that before. Even if he wasn't sure he would do it, but he definitely would think about it. But he tries to plays it down. "Enlist … you must be down on your recruiting quota for the month."

Christopher isn't faced in the slightest as he points out. "If you are half the man your father was Star Fleet could need you. You could be an officer in four years, have your own ship in eight. Think about it." with that he stood up, went in to the direction of the exit, but before he left he turns around one last time and says. "Your father was Captain of a vessel for twelve minutes and saved 400 souls. … I dare you to do better?" That was the last thing he said as he left a dumbfounded Jim Kirk behind, who has some serious thinking to do.

* * *

meanwhile outside of the bar

The three of them left the bar without a word, until they reached a point where they were sure that Captain Pike couldn't hear them anymore.

"You have some serious balls." Dean says with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks. I am Izabelle O'Neill, Izzy for my friends." she says with a smile as well to signal them that they could call her that.

"As you heard I am Dean and this is my little brother Sammy."

"Sam." the younger but taller one of both of them said. Izzy could read in his face that he didn't like that nickname, but she found it cute. Now that she has the time, she took a good look at them. Sam was tall for a 16 year old boy, with long hair and a cute face. Someday he will be a big heart breaker. She looks at Dean, who smirked at her. He was handsome, beautiful green eyes and a nice body. But most important a good nature with a bad boy attitude, he so was her type.

Dean let her check him out. He did the same at the bar. In her face he reads that she likes what she sees. He likes what he sees as well, but she was not a girl for one night. So he only smiled, but didn't try something. But he was sure that it would be a good idea to have her on his side.

After she admired his beauty enough and let have him a good look, she turns to Sam and says. "Sam, I believe we will see each other often?"

"Why?" both of them want to know. Dean was a little jealous that his brother would see her on a regular basis. Even if he wasn't the relationship type, he admired beauty and she definitely was one. To top that she also has a fierce personality.

"I am your tutor." she simply says.

Now Sam was impressed, he liked her. She was smart and as a teenager you could say that she would be the reason for a wet dream. But he still doesn't like that he has to impress her. "Ok." was his simple answer because of that

"Don't panic Sam. You don't have to impress me. I was a joint for your help, because of your age. I was the same age as I started at Stanford."

"Ok that's good." Sam was happy about that.

"Why didn't you enter the Star Fleet Academy sooner?" Dean curious wants to know. Not that he complains that she only starts now, absolutely not.

"I only wanted one disadvantage on my way to become starship captain instead of two." she answers truthfully.

"Which were?" Sam asks her.

"I eliminated the age element in contrast to my peers, but I can't change that I am woman."

"Good that you can't change that it would be a great loss." Dean flirts and she blushes a little bit about that. He likes that color on her face, but more so that he was the reason for that blush.

"After what you displayed today, you will not have problems with your peers." Sam says.

"Especially, because I will be in your corner." Dean adds, he always would back her up.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for, darling." normally he would call a flirt sweetheart, but that is only for woman he wanted simply to fuck. And she is definitely more than that. Sam knows that and smiles to himself, because he knows that she will become part of their little family, because Dean genuinely likes her. How long it would take that he admit it to himself, only time can tell, but he also likes her and would ask her for advise if needed, because he has the feeling that she wouldn't look down at him for that.

"Okay, I think we should go to bed, big day and all tomorrow." she says with a yawn.

"Yeah, come on let's get some shuteye Sammy." Dean says and Sam nods. Dean adds. "Izzy we see you tomorrow, let's catch a shuttle together."

"Definitely." she answers with a smile. Out of impulse she walks to them and gives them each a kiss on the cheek. Both were surprised, but only Dean felt warm in his gut, because of her action. Even if it was new to him he liked the feeling. That is the moment he knows that she would change him, how he don't know, but after he thought about he learns, that he doesn't have a problem with it. He likes it, especially because he was sure that he couldn't get away from her even if he tried, because she was like the sun and he as a planet needs her.

"Good night." Sam says and brings him out of his mushing's. Dean looks up and only sees how she walks away.

He yells after her. "Izzy!"

She turns around and asks. "Yeah?"

"Sleep well."

'Oh his brother had it bad', Sam thought, but he wouldn't say anything about it, because he knew should he tease him about it, it could back fire and Dean would withdraw from her and Sam doesn't want that. Because he thinks that she could be something Dean needs.

"Thanks, you too." with that she was on her way.

Dean watches her for one more moment and admires her beauty. Even if he wasn't a horny teenager anymore, he knows what he would dream about this night. But beside his dream he looks forward to their time together at the Academy, which had gotten more exited only because of her.

* * *

next morning

Jim Kirk was out the whole night and thought about, what Captain Pike said. He concluded that he doesn't hate the Star Fleet, because of his parents as he thought and that that wasn't truly the reason for him not joining. He simply had no-one in his life, who believed in him in any way. His mother was God knows where in space, his whole life. His uncle wasn't interested in him. For him, Jim was someone, who needs to be fed and cared for with that as you can say a cost and nothing more. But now he has a new opportunity. Someone, who would believe in him and help him should he need it. Of course Jim wouldn't ask for help, because no-one has ever given him help. But it is good to know that he could have that now.

He also concluded he want to honor his father, because as the captain said, he was the reason that Jim was alive. So he should do some good with his live. The best opportunity was the Star Fleet because in their service his father died, but also was a hero. But Jim was sure he could do more or at least he would do all he could give to make sure of it.

During his thinking his mind drifts back to the three cadets, whom had helped him. The girl and the other guy, where on his mind, both were beautiful and handsome in their own ways. But besides their attractive bodies, he likes that they would stand up for someone they don't know. Only people with a good character do such things. He was intrigued by them. Star Fleet Academy would be a way to make friends for the first time in his life, at least real friends and those three were on the top of the list.

So enlisting, become more attractive in the last twelve hours. But the element that was the key reason, why he would do it, was that his gut feeling told him to do it. So he mouthed his bike, put on his helmet and drove to the shuttle bay. He ignored the speed limit because he didn't wants to be late for his future. After he decided what to do, he can't wait to do it. It took him only 20 minutes to get there, but time was running out. As the shuttle come nearer, he sees that only Pike was left standing outside, but was already on his way in. He pushes the limit some more and the noise of the bike, brings Pike to a stop, he turns around and on his face Jim could see a smile.

He parks his bike some foot away from the shuttle entrance and got down from it. The hard worker, who walks by him, says. "Nice ride."

Jim tosses him the keys as he says. "Keep it." Then he walks to Pike, who was standing at the entrance and declares a little cocky, because that is who he is. "I do it in three." Chris has to smile to that.

Without a look around Jim enters the shuttle, he sees his special friend Cupcake, salutes to him sarcastically and says with a smile. "Gentleman." Of course Cupcake wasn't please with Jim being here, but he could care less. He looked further into the shuttle and saw the people he was looking for. Together in one row seat the brothers from yesterday with the girl on the side of the older one. The seat beside her was still free, so he took it.

"Oh our damsel in distress is here." Dean says with a teasing smile. Jim knew because of his face that is was only that, teasing and nothing more, who was he to let him have all the fun.

"And your my knight in shining armor." he smiled.

Before Dean could say anything, the girl mocked them both. "As if! If someone would be the knight in shining armor it would be me."

Jim looked at Dean and even if the only knew each other since yesterday, the message they send each other was that if she wants to be teased they would do exactly that. So Dean started it. "Especially shinning, look at the bling bling's in her ear."

"And the shoes definitely weapon material." Jim adds.

"You want to test it?" she asks them.

"No, definitely not." Jim said.

"Yeah, never underestimate your opponent and you Miss are definitely not to underestimate." Dean says and Izzy blushes both liked the color on her face. They all laughed at their bender. After he calmed down Dean held his hand to Jim and introduced himself to him. "I am Dean Winchester and our knight is Izzy O'Neill." and points with his fingers at the woman beside him.

Jim took it and said. "Pleasure Jim Kirk." After that he took Izzy's hand.

Now that he is sober, he can take a better look at her. He admires her natural beauty. She didn't wear any make up and she really didn't need it. His eyes drift further down her body and he admires her killer body. Dean observes Jims actions and knows that he would come to the same conclusions as him. That Izzy is a beautiful woman, who could literally outsmart them. Both men looked at each other and see in the other eyes that they the both liked her. They also have an understanding that the both of them are the wrong kind of men for a woman like her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a bed bunny, a normal occurrence to them, because they like to play the field. It takes one to know one. They would watch over here. If a male wants to be with her, they have to get through both of them. They simply nod to each other to signal the other that they understand.

While the boys had there silent conversation she took a glance at Jim herself. He was as handsome as Dean. Both were taller than her, have sand blond hear, nice smiles, great humor and the bad boy attitude. A trait that was always her downfall, but she didn't care, because she likes them. Beside those similarities, they also differ; Jims hear was longer while Dean wears a short cut. Jim had ocean blue eyes, while Dean's eyes remind her of freshly mowed grass. All in all she likes those two men besides her and if she could read her father as good as she thinks she can, than he likes them too. That made her smile.

An event at the entrance got all their attention. A guy in civilian clothes like Jim was in fierce discussion with a Star Fleet officer. "Sir for your own safety sit down."

"I suffer from Agoraphobia, in case you don't understand big words, it means 'fear of dying in a tiny shuttle, like this one'." a man declares with anger in his voice.

"I will make you sit down if I have too." the officer declared. In her face you could see that she means it. So the guy did what he was told and took the place across from Izzy and says. "I might throw up on you." and takes a sip from his flask.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." she replies with a smile.

"Besides these shuttles are really save." Jim tells him.

"Don't patronize me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirty seconds … A solar flare might cook us in our seats. And I don't think you will sit pretty like that with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when you're eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger rapped in darkness and silence." he declares with a stony voice.

Jim gulped to that, Izzy tried hard not to laugh and Dean simply stated the obvious. "I hate to break it to you, but Star Fleet operates in space."

"Yeah hell I've got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left are my bones." The man says and takes a bigger sip from his flask.

"That's the reason I will never marry." Dean says.

"I second that." Jim declares.

That's the only thing they got from that, Men, Izzy thought. She shakes her head and gives them both a light slap on the arm, because of their leak of sensitivity. Both of them yell "ow" and look at her with a what-the-fuck-glance, but she ignores them, men can such babies. She learns from the man's statement the justice system still has big flaws and must be revised. Because that a man or a woman has nothing left after a divorce are still standards from the 20th Century.

Izzy looks at the man and introduces them to him. "Ignore them. I am Izzy O'Neill, the two big heads beside me are Jim Kirk and Dean Winchester. The only one with a brain in this row besides me is Sam Winchester, Deans little brother." she says with a big smile on her face.

"Hey I am offended." Jim says, while Dean simply was put out.

"Get over yourself." Izzy and he started pouting too.

"You have them on tight leash." he declares.

"What can I say I like my ducks in a row?"

"Hey." Dean and Jim yell, but if look deeper in their eyes you see that they just act like expected from them. They really like her, because with her there, the Academy would be really fun. They all like verbal ping pong.

The man has to laugh, before he calms down and says. "McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"I call you Bones that suits you better." Jim says.

"Good idea Jim. I am in on that too, Bones." Dean points out.

"Maybe you can find nicknames for them too, like dumb and dumber." Izzy says, the boys smile to that, while Bones starts to laugh. All of them could need some friends and it looks like they finally found some true ones.

* * *

 _ **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT - PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Trek or SPN.**

 **Chapter 2 - "Year 1 – let the fun begin"**

The flight from Iowa to San Francisco was a short one, even if they took a short trip through space. Her father likes to show the new cadets, what they could accomplish should they work hard on their education. Izzy likes the view at space from her shuttle, but she wasn't the only one. Dean and Jim are also overwhelmed and learn that they are made for space; that is their future.

But everything good has to end at some point and the shuttle landed 20 minutes ago. The cadets took their stuff, went to the open ceremony in the big hall. It took some time that all the cades were in file. The new friends stood all together in a row, Bones and Jim at on side of Izzy, while the Winchester brothers were on her other side. Like in the shuttle Izzy was in the middle like she was the center or better their sun, because Jim and Dean know even if they wouldn't pursue her, they couldn't escape her completely.

A whistle blows and all the cadets took positions. Izzy let her eyes glide over the mass of cadets and asserts that Bones and Jim were the only ones in civilian clothing. There wasn't time for them to change, not that they tried. But in contrary to Jim she could see that Bones likes his civilian clothes more than the new attire in form of uniforms. He was a rebel and Izzy likes that. They would have so much fun during their time at the Academy, like it should be. Now would be the time to make friends, who would last for a lifetime, like her father always told about how he met his best friend.

"Welcome cadets." the dean starts his speech at the podium and claims their attention. "The Star Fleet Academy is your step to become an officer in the Fleet. We are explores, a peace keeping Organization. We honor courage, intelligence, teamwork and creativity. The next four years of your life will form you and influence you to become the best officers you could be. It doesn't matter which field you choose, should it be science, engineering or command you will be educated in all of them in the first two years and then you will deepen your education in your chosen field. Some may want to become Captains, a hard way, but you should know that not all of you will succeed. I wish all you good luck and a fruitful time her at the Star Fleet Academy." He makes a pause and the cadet's applause to this as answer. After that died down, he continues. "Please divide according to gender to learn where and with whom you will live for the next four years, Males on the left, Females on the right. Your room partner was chosen according to your test results and is final. Thank you."

Izzy looks at the boys and asks. "Do we see each other later?"

"Bring your roommate." Jim says with a smile.

"Definitely." Dean seconds that, but Izzy ignores it.

"Yeah, yeah … Sam please bring your schedule so we can work on our meeting time."

"Okay Izzy." he answers.

"Is an hour enough to be back here?" The all nod. "Good see you later." with that she walks away to get her room.

As soon as she was out of earshot Bones points out for Jim and Dean. "You should know that you don't let a girl you like know that she should bring a friend with her that send her the message that you aren't interest in her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jim lies, because he has an image to uphold.

"Me too." Dean seconds that

"Of course." Sam answers instead of Bones. But both Jim and Dean walk away to get the room info and to flee from this particular discussion.

Bones and Sam look at each other knowingly. "I think they will be in so much trouble on so many levels without us." McCoy says. He may be a senior to all of them, but he likes them, not that he would say that, but that doesn't mean it isn't true.

"Yeah definitely. We should follow them." Sam answers. 'For his young age he was very wise' Bones thought. With a nod both of them start walking to the dorm officer, who was already informing the cadets.

"On Floor 1 of the quarters you find the dorms of the female cadets and on Floor 2 are the quarters for the male cadets. … I call out room numbers and their new inhabitants. … Room 2001 Delahassi, George and di Angelo, Peter. … Room 2002 Cooper, Stefan and Winchester, Sam." Sam takes his things bid his brother and the new friend's good bye and was on his way. "Room 2005 Kirk, James T. and Winchester, Dean." Both of them look at each other, high five and went in search for their room. Bones shakes his head at the antics of his new friends. He listens with one ear to what the officer has to say, but it took some time until his name was mentioned. "Room 2016 Camper, Duke and McCoy, Leonard." 'What a name, not a good indicator for a good roommate' Bones thought. But he takes his luggage and went to his room. Maybe they get out for a drink or something later.

* * *

On the other side of the hall Izzy was still waiting for her name to be called. The more rooms were called the merrier she got the feeling that her room would be at the end of the floor. Hopefully the roommate would be someone with whom she could get along. But the chances for that are slim. Izzy never had many female friends, because they were all intimated by her beauty as well as her smartness. She gets better along with males.

"Room 1035 O'Neill, Izabelle and Uhora, Nyota." the female office took her out of her thoughts. Izzy was happy to finally have a room. So she takes her things and went on her way to her room. On the way she looks at her fellow cadets and sees that they are nervous as well as exited at the same time. Izzy feels more excited than nervous; she can't wait to start her courses. No wonder she loves to study since she could read.

It took her 10 minutes to get to her room. Before she enters, she took a deep breath and hopes that she will get on with her roomy, because you will never know. Then she enters, the room is simple with two beds, two closets and two desks as well as a joining bathroom. Simply the minimum with anything in it, very much Spartan, but individuality would come with the inhabitants.

Her roomy choose the bed by the door, because she parked her stuff there, but no sign of her. She must be in the bathroom. Izzy walks to the second bed, a bed she would have chosen anyway if she would have been here first. She likes to stay far away from the door. It always has been this way, but she doesn't know why. She places her luggage on her bed and starts to unpack. After some moments her roomy walks out of the bathroom.

The both look at each other and try to get a read on the other one. The woman looks somehow familiar to Izzy, be she couldn't place why. So Izzy ignores it. Her roommate is a beautiful black woman with killer legs. 'Okay good so I am not the only beautiful woman in this room, that is a good start,' Izzy thought.

"Hi I am Nyota Uhura and you must be Izabelle O'Neill?" she says with a smile.

"Izzy, please." she answers.

"You placed your things on the second bed, so I guess that you are okay with my choosing." she asks a little worried.

"Yes, no problem. I would have picked this bed anyway."

"Good, so what is you major?" she wants to know.

"Tactics and yours?"

"Xenolingusitics. So you want to be a Captain?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Uhura says in a confront tone. Izzy can't deceiver if she means it a good or a bad way. Without knowing what else to say the both of them go back to unpacking their things. It took Izzy only 20 minutes to have her stuff in order and the room has finally some individuality. She hung some pictures of herself and her mother up. But not of her father, because she didn't want to explain why she has pictures with Captain Pike. All of her books were in order on a shelf over her bed. You could find everything there from law books to her course literature as well as fictional books. She loves to read, but more so to collect books. Even if it is the 23th Century and you can get everything in an electronic form so isn't it the same as books, because they have character and are parts of history.

A glance at the clock told her that she should get going if she didn't want to be late to meet the boys. As Jim asked her to, she asks if Nyota wants to come with her." Hey I meet some boys from our year. Do you wanna come with?"

She looks at her and Izzy sees that she recognizes her. "The same boys form yesterday's brawls, with which you helped."

Now Izzy knows, why she looked familiar. She was the reason for the brawl in the first place. "Yes, why?" Izzy asks her and crosses her arms over her chest, because she has the feeling that her roomy doesn't like her friends.

"You know that does guys are total machos with no brain."

"And you know that how? If I remember correctly you didn't talk much to them or at all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That you should have tried to stop the big guy from attacking a civilian."

"I tried." she defended herself.

"Not very effective." Izzy says with sarcasm.

"Do you have a problem with me because of that?" she wants to know.

"Not entirely. I have a problem with people who judge someone without knowing them, like you did with my friends."

"And you know them?" was her counter question to that.

"Not as a whole, but I at least try to get to know them." with that Izzy turns around and walks out of the room. Only she would get into a fight with her roommate not even an hour living together. Great. Before her anger could get the better of her, she took the high road. Like the wind she was out of the building and got some fresh air to cool herself down.

At least that is what she hoped for. But not even after moments she was outside, her anger got a new impulse as a voice from behind her yelled. "Look what the cat dragged in." She knows that voice, she would never forget it. She hates that voice or better the person to whom it belongs. She was sure she would never see him again. With a little hope she turns around to be proved wrong. But with Izzy being Izzy of course that wasn't possible. Only two meters from her stood Daniel with the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face.

Oh god could this day get any worse. Yesterday wasn't perfect, but in comparison to today it was a one in a million day. "What are you doing here?" she asks him an angered tone.

"I thought you were smart, my bad. I am a cadet … like you."

Yeah she saw him wearing the uniform, but had hoped that there would be another explanation for that. What has she done that the universe is against her, today at least. But she tries not to show it, she didn't want to give him more ammunition. "They let you join." she says in her witty self.

"I could ask you the same, but maybe you had some help form Daddy." he insults her, but she didn't took the bait.

"You have mistaken me for you, Dannyboy. I got in on my own account, but unlike you I share the values with the Star Fleet Academy. You only value money." she says to him with as much spite as she could muster. It is a riddle for herself that she could fall for someone like him. Thank god it only lasted one month, but that was long enough.

"And you took away my chance to become rich." he says. She sees his resolve breaking and the smile of superiority slowly dies.

"Why is it my fault that you didn't get the job you want?"

"You beat me in everything Bitch." he angry steps in her personal space and she sees how pissed he is. Join the club.

"You screwed me over first." she yells back equally angered.

"I didn't screw you at all, because you are a frigid bitch." she didn't let him get anything more out before she slapped him. She may be many things but to be frigid only because he couldn't keep it in his pants is a bit much.

In that moment Dean and Jim step out of the building. They saw only the slap from their little firecracker, they smiled to that. But they also saw that the guy she insulted was on the verge of breaking. Both look at each other for a second and came to the same conclusion, without another thought the make their way to Izzy and the asshole. The step to her side as the guy insults her. "Fucking bitch."

Before she could react, Dean asks her. "Everything alright, Darling?" his voice was hard, while his face had a smile, grated it was an angered one, but a smile nevertheless and it was directed at Daniel.

"Or do you need help with the trash, Love." Jim adds, he was equally pissed as Dean and showed it to Daniel.

She has to smile at her knights. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"As if bitch." Daniel interrupts her.

"Hey douchebag, someone with money like you should know how to treat a lady." Jim points out. Who was he to speak to her like that or any woman for that matter?

"Tell me when you see one." Daniel spits back.

Now Dean and Jim were on the verge of punching the guy and Izzy could see that. A fight could get them in trouble, especially after yesterday. So she puts her hands on both their shoulders to stop them. Revenge is dish best to be served cold; she smiles and says in a bored tone. "Don't bother boys he only would let his pants fall for woman. But he likes to be naked in public places."

Dean and Jim didn't know what she was talking about, but in the assholes eyes they saw that he knew. He was red like tomato with anger as well as embarrassment. So they started to laugh and that was it for Daniel. He turned around and stormed away, but not before he yells one last warning. "We see each other again Izzy."

Jim answers for her. "I like to see you try."

"To get through us." Deans adds in a stone cold tone.

"Thank you, even if it wasn't necessary."

"No problem, Darling." Dean says.

"Just some fun, Love." Jim points out.

But both of them mean it. If this guy wants to get to her, he has to go through them. They were unsure why they felt so protective of about her, but they did. Even if it meant she would get pissed, because even if they knew that she didn't need a knight in shining armor, they still would do it.

"Care to share what you were talking about?" Dean asks curious.

Her smile grew bigger and had a mischievous glint to it. Dean and Jim like that look, because it meant for them that she was as crazy as them. "Oh simply that I embarrassed him in front of a whole auditorium with his pants down. I got him hot and heavy on stage, because I told him I like sex in public places. But I left him as soon as he had his pants down and draw the curtain." she has to laugh at the memory. "But what he didn't know at that moment was that the drama department waited for the professor. So the auditorium was full and he as well as his tiny hard on were public on the stage."

"Wow." both say.

"That's not all." she says.

"There is more?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, he was reported for indecent behavior and he couldn't report me to take the fall with him without getting into more trouble. Because I was 17 and as that underage and he was 20 as such an adult."

"Ok remember never to piss you off." Jim says.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Dean answers, because she really did a number on him. The little fire cracker was a class for herself.

"Don't, he deserved it."

"What did he do?"

"He screwed me over!"

"How?" they want to know.

"Besides that he cheated with half of the girls on campus while we were dating, which was an achievement with his tiny cock." They smile to that, they like to hear her say vulgar things, like that, she has a dirty mouth if she wants and that makes her even more attractive. It gave them material for their fantasies of her, which they probably never would carry out. "But he also used me to get his grades up. He stole one of my papers and submitted it as his." Okay they guy wasn't only a cheater in the common sense, but in one more way. "He got an A for it and me an F, because I couldn't submit something in time."

"I would have been also been pissed."

"Yeah."

"Thank you. But with that he dug his own grave; because of that paper the professors expected that he would be always that good. But I beat him from that day on, on purpose. He lost his job in his father's firm because of that and now he is here to make my life hell."

"Not even Daddy wanted to give him a Job?" Jim asks with a big smile, she really was smart and knows how to use it against people, who underestimate her.

"Oh, he wanted, but the other two partners vetoed it." Izzy answers.

"How do you know that?" Dean wants to know.

She shrugs her shoulders as if it were nothing as she answers. "They wanted to give me the job, but I declined." Now all of them laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam says as he walks to the trio.

"Not much, only that YOU have the best tutor you can get here, Sammy." Dean says while he puts his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"But Sammy never forget to stay on her good side, because Miss O'Neill here has a dark strike. She is a woman of my own heart." Jim continues while he also puts an arm around his shoulder, Izzy has to laugh at that.

"It's Sam." Sam says, but he believes that it would be a losing battle with those three. A glance at them told him that they were already a united front and that only after one day. Star Fleet be warned, because they would be a force to reckon with. Sam was sure of it. Good that he was on their side. He didn't envy anyone, who would screw one of them or heaven forbid all of them over. It would be the last thing that person did.

"Ok, Sam. Do you have your schedule here?" Izzy asks Sam after she calmed down a bit.

"Yes." Sam takes the paper out of his pocket and hands it to her. She studies it for a moment. In her face Sam reads that there is something she doesn't like.

Before he could ask her what her problem is, she turns to Dean and asks. "How many sleep got Sam during high school and how many does he need?"

"During exams I believe four hours tops, but I would say that he needs at least six to functional optimal."

'Hey, why was she talking about that, with Dean and not with me? Dean of course would tell her the truth, how should I now justify why I sleep less if needed,' he thought. "I can function on less very well." Sam tries to help himself.

"No you can't." Dean says in a stern voice.

"Sorry Sam I asked Dean that because I knew you wouldn't have told me the truth. But I need the truth, because as your tutor it is my responsibility to make sure you don't exhaust yourself."

"That will not happen." Sam tries to defend himself.

"With that schedule is only a question of when …"

"But?" Sam says, because he has the feeling there is more.

"I don't say you should change it. I only want to make clear to you that I let you work this time table for now, but as soon as I see that you work yourself into the ground I change that."

"Why? I can handle it."

"Yeah at the cost of your health, Sam you are a double major that is heavy enough. But one of it is at the Star Fleet Academy, in the science department nevertheless, which dribbles your workflow."

"Ok." Sam says defeated.

"Don't panic I will help you with law as much as possible. Together we make sure that you reach your goals and stay healthy."

"Yeah listen to your tutor, Sammy." Dean puts his five cents in.

"Ok, when do we start?" he asks Izzy.

"At Wednesdays after 1700." she says after she studies her memorized time table and compared him to his in her mind.

"How long?"

"I thing 3 hours would be enough and we meet every week at the same time." Izzy says.

"What about us, Love? Do you have time for us as well?" Jim asks.

"Of course, especially we have all our courses together."

"You want to be a Captain?" Jim asks.

"Yes, any problems with that?" Izzy says a little irritated.

"No. I would like very much to get orders from you." Jim winks at her. Oh, she knows what he is talking about, but she likes it the other way around. She wants orders in bed. But she wouldn't tell him that. Not now, maybe never, but definitely not with a minor nearby, who is her student as well. As answer she simply smiles at him and Dean, because in his eyes she saw that he had the same thought as Jim. `Yeah, yeah, have your fantasies, I have my own' she thought.

"Hey guys, I thought we meet at the hall." Bones asks them as he in earshot.

"You're right, Bones." Jim says

"But why are here then?" was his next question.

"We had some problems with the trash." Dean says and made Jim as well as Izzy laugh.

"Oh my God, those three will be the death of us, the three stooges are reborn." Bones answers to that. Now Sam has to laugh.

"What do you want to do?" Izzy ask them and ignores Bones side blow.

"Search for a bar and get a drink." Jim says.

"Good idea." Dean points out.

"Let's go." Izzy links on of her arms with Dean and the other one with Jim. Connected like that the three walk away to search for a bar. Sam and Bones simply shake their heads at them and follow, because a drink is a very good idea after this first day.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Trek or SPN.**

 **Chapter 3 - "Year 2– a once in a lifetime chance"**

They say time fly's when you have fun and it is true. At least for Izzy and her new friends it was definitely fun. The first year everything was new, but she nailed her course as top of her class together with Jim and Dean. They have grown together were good friends, even family including Bones and Sammy. But Dean, Izzy and Jim are known around campus as the three musketeers and that after only one year. They study, work and hang out together most of their free times.

During her first year she was so invested in Sam's education that she made her own studies one time and not in advance. But after her help for one year, he has his studies under control, so that they only studied together if he really needed it, which he didn't often. The only thing she still wasn't letting go was that he got enough sleep and everything else in that matter. She was mothering him in that point, he hates it, but not as much as if Dean would do it, because it was different from him, because she was the first female, who took care of him. She was like a sister to him.

So with her extra time she worked in her second year as double as fast as in her first year. That's why she could finish her second year midterm. She was happy about her achievement and had a meeting with the dean about her further education. The dean made the suggestion that she could start her third year earlier, but that would have mean she wouldn't be with Dean or Jim. So she declined, but she also didn't want to do nothing for half a year and that's why she asked him for something different.

Star Fleet command offers internships for a year on one their ships. The only thing the intern had to finish his second year at the academy and he would rotate during the education at the sections tactics, science, engineering, communication and command. She knew she had the necessary requirements, but she didn't want to be away from the education for a whole year, only until the end of her second year. So she had to ask if she could have a shorter internship, especially because she knew that the U.S.S. Division would be send away for a sex month mission starting in only a week. As the good lawyer she was she argued her case to the dean and she saw in his face that he considered it. He told her that he would think about and talk to admiralty as well as Captain Rose about it, if they would have anything against it. That was all she could hope for, so she said thank you and left his office with a big smile as well as hope.

That was three days ago and today she got her orders. She has to report for service in two days to Commander Bishop, because her first shadowing would be command. She was so surprised, she never would have thought, that they would grant her, her request. But her happiness is clouded with fears, because she doesn't know what to do next, especially in matters of her friends or better her family. They still don't know who her father was. Daniel still tries to work against her and started some nasty rumors, but they died down soon, because Dean and Jim always made sure of it. So until now, he didn't leaked her inheritance, she is sure that he will use this internship to discredit her with revealing, who her father is and she doesn't know how her friends will react to that.

She needs advice and a logical one that is. Normally she would go to Sam. Somehow the younger boy has become her best friend. Not that Dean and Jim weren't her best friends, but the feeling she has for them differ from the feelings she has for Sam. She isn't sure, what the difference is, but maybe she will find out someday. Even if Sam is a good adviser for this decision, she needs logic and not emotions. She knows only one person, who can give her that. Thank God that her father's ship was on a short leave and his first commander gives lessons at the Academy in his free time.

So she makes her way to the lecture room 4, where he holds his tactical course for the third years at this time. She takes a position in the back and waits until the course is over, which wasn't long, because after ten minutes he called an end to the session and she made her way to the podium. Behind her the cadets left quickly for their next course. As soon as the last left, she tries to get his attention. "Commander Spook."

He turns around and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Cadet O'Neill, with what can I help you?"

"An advice." he nods at her to go on. She thinks a moment, how to approach the subject. In the end she decides that a question is a good as any other beginning. "Do you know that my father works at Star Fleet Command?"

"Affirmative."

"So you know that I am the daughter of …" she lets the end open, so he could finish it for her.

"Captain Pike, my commanding officer." he answers in a dry tone.

"Yes, you are the only one besides the Dean, who knows about that."

"Interesting, can you explain why that is the case?" he wants to know."

"I don't want the other cadets say that I only was accepted to the Academy because of my father."

"The question is why you are telling me this now."

"I received orders for a special internship and I don't know how to tell my friends without not mentioning my father."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know how they would react to that."

"The logical answer would be that are friends for a reason and that who your fathers is doesn't change that fact."

It makes sense. "Thank you." she says, but after a moment she has to ask him something else. "Can I ask you another question?"

"You already did." was that sarcasm from a Vulcan. Funny. "Go on." he added after she didn't react to that in the slightest.

"Do you think I got the internship because of my father?" An important question to her, because it is one of her fears: that she not really deserves, what she is so hard working for. To ask that question a Vulcan was very smart, because they can't lie, at least that is what always tell others.

"Your grades, your extra work as well as your personality are off the charge and that is the reason you got this internship. I am sure it has nothing to do with your father."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." he answers and Izzy left the lecture room to find a terminal to send a note to her friends as well as her parents. She sends a message to Dean, Jim, Sam, Bones and her roomy Uhura. They may be still not on the same page about some things, but their relationship has improved over the last year at least a little bit. She told them that they should meet her at 1800 hours at lecture room R2B, their normal study room, a relatively private area, which she could secure so that no-one else would overhear them. Until the meeting was enough time for her to eat something so she did that.

* * *

Lecture room R2B

Jim met Dean and his little brother outside of room R2B. He was a little nervous what was coming. Izzy sounded urgent in the mail. Dean also had a bad feeling about the meeting. She normally wouldn't call for a meeting if it wasn't important. "Do you know, what is going on?" Jim asks Dean.

"No I haven't seen her all day, not even in class, which isn't like her." Dean replies.

"I think we find the answer, if we enter the room." Sam points out. But like his older brother and Jim, who had somehow become like second big brother to him, he also has a bad feeling and that something is going to happen.

So they stay outside for some moments till Jim has the courage to enter the room followed by the Winchester brothers. As soon as they enter they see that they were the last ones to arrive. Bones and Uhura were already there. Izzy was nervously pacing in the front of the room. That was never a good sign. She is never nervous, so what got her this worked up.

As the doors behind them closed, Izzy says. "Computer secure the room authorization code alpha omega two four." That couldn't be good.

"Izzy what's going on?" Jim asks her concerned.

She takes a deep breath and starts with the good news. "I finished my second year two days ago."

"Wow." Sam says.

Jim and Dean get up and give her a big hug. They were proud of her. Even if it means that they wouldn't finish their education together. "Congrats, darling." Dean says as he lets go of her.

"Yeah congratulations, Love." Jim says as it was his turn to hug her.

"So you will start 3th year next week." Uhura wants to know.

"No." Izzy answer shortly.

"What do you mean by no?" Bones wants to know.

"You're taking some time off?" Dean concludes questionably.

"Good for you. You study too much." Jim says smiling. Sam was the only one, who didn't say anything. He was perplex and of course proud of her, but he has a feeling that there would bad news following the good ones.

"No I got a special internship."

"In which form?"

"I will be stationed for the next six months on the U.S.S. Division to get to know the different sections of the ship."

"I thought there are only one year internships."

"That is true, but I don't want to start my 3th year without you guys. So I asked if I you could accompany the crew of the Division on their six months mission as a special internship. I didn't believe they would grant it, but they did. I received my orders today and we will start in two days." Izzy says and lets her words sink in.

Wow, Dean was proud, impressed, but also a little bit jealous. But if someone deserves it, then it is her. She would be a good Captain someday and this chance would help her reach her goal. Sam also was impressed, because that is some achievement, she has some serious guts. Uhura and Bones didn't know what to think about that, but they were proud of her. Jim thoughts were on the same page as the rest of them, but he had the feeling like Sam before him, that it still isn't all, she wants to tell them. "There is more or?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Dean wants to know.

"I don't know where to start or how you would react to the rest." Izzy says nervous.

"Out with it, we don't have all day." Bones says as his usual sarcastic self.

"Do you believe in favoritism by Captain Pike?" she asks them.

"Please don't tell me you fuck him?" Jim fast tongue says. Dean looks from Jim to Izzy with a questionable face. Both of them hope that isn't the case. Not that they have the right in saying, who she is dating or dating at all. That's why they normally scare away any male interested in her, because this way they won't lose her. Yeah hypocritical, because they still fuck what they won't, but Izzy is somehow theirs and they aren't ready to give her up now or even at all.

"No, uwwwww." her only thoughts to that were, that it was disgusting.

"Ok." Dean says relieved."

"Can you answer my question please." she asks them.

"If he favors someone it would be Jim or even Dean, but he was always considerably hard on you." Sam says something for the first time.

"Yeah I second that." Bones says, the others simply nod at that statement.

"So you don't believe that I got it, because of him?" she asks further.

"If you don't fuck him, why would he favor you?" Jim asks again, the same question, he wants to be sure.

"Can you please stop that? That's disgusting because Pike is my father." Izzy babbles out.

Wow nobody of the others saw that coming. Kirks idea of her fucking him was a more possible way to them than that, because Captain Pike was really hard on her during classes. But what they don't know is that Izzy asks her father not to see her as his daughter during their time together at the Academy. It was silence for some moments. "Could someone say anything please?" Izzy's after says she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So Pike is your father. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sam asks in a neutral tone.

"There are only three persons beside the application bureau, who know who I am. I let the office seal that away so that my name wouldn't be the reason for my grades only my work. I didn't know how any of you would react, but most of all I was scared that someone would say that I didn't deserve to be part of the Star Fleet Academy."

"If anyone knows how hard you work it's us." Sam says matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Izzys says in a small voice.

"Darling it isn't that of a big deal." Dean tries to ensure her. What does it matter to them that her father is Captain Pike, besides the implication that she maybe always will be only a fantasy to them. Dean knows that Jim sees her in the same light as himself, they maybe don't do chick-flicks, but with the topic of Izzy all bets were off during their talks in sanctuary of their dorm.

"Yeah, Love he is right." Jim confirms.

"Thank you."

"So you start in two days." Uhura wants to know.

"Yeah, I be gone for six months, don't rent my bed to someone else." To all the others it looked like a joke, but her roomy gets the message. Izzy knows about the affair or relationship or what you want to call it between Uhura and her Dad's first officer. And she hoped they would find other places for their get together then their room. As answer she simply nods with understanding in her eyes. The others of course didn't see it.

"I think that calls for a celebration." Jim declares with a smile, but it wasn't whole heartily, because six months without Izzy would be torture. But they have to get used to it, because after graduation they would be stationed on different ships and it would be always a long time until they see each other again.

"Excellent idea." Dean confirms even if he has the same thoughts as Jim, that the time would be too long without her.

"I know, because it was my idea." Jim says with a smile.

"No that's the surprise behind it." Dean gives back.

Before their bickering like small children could go on Izzy decides to intervene. She knows humor is way for both of them to work through their issues or problems. She has a slight idea, what their problem could be, because she also didn't know how she could be apart from them for so long, but communication makes everything possible today. "I can't boys. I was ordered to dinner with the Captain."

"Ok." they answer, she saw the disappointment in the faces of Dean and Jim. As always Izzy took pity on them, because the captain ordered her to bring her friends.

"But if you like you can come with, all of you." she includes everyone in the room.

"I have to study. I have a test in two days, Iz. Sorry." Sam declares.

"Ok, but don't do too much and don't forget to sleep." Izzy says stern.

"Yes Mum." he gives back as he hugs and kisses her on the check before he left the room.

"I also don't have time." Uhura says and her good bye was with a wave of her hand into round to all of them, before she left.

As soon as she was out and the door closed, Jim asks. "Why did you include her in the first place? I thought you hate her."

"She is my roommate and I thought she should know. Even if I don't like her that much, doesn't mean I hate her."

"If you say so." Dean says. He as well as Jim wasn't convinced about that. Not only once or twice did Izzy vend about her roomy to them. Especially every time she criticizes her friendship with them, which was surprisingly often. The Xenolinguist only liked Sam and for some parts Bones, but they weren't on her top 10 list, not even close.

"So Bones, do you wanna come with, because I am sure that Jim and Dean have nothing against celebrations. So?" Izzys says. Yeah Jim and Dean didn't say anything to that question, because they didn't know what to do. Captain Christopher Pike was their mentor, their officer, but if that's not enough, he is now the father of the woman they both like very much, too. But on the other hand it isn't like they date Izzy or would anytime soon. Both are still determined that they aren't right for a woman like her.

"As funny as it sounds but I have better things to do then watch those two embarrass themselves in front of your father." Bones says in his typical voice filled with sarcasm. Even if it wasn't funny Izzy had to laugh at the shocked faces of Dean and Jim. She never had seen them that speechless before, since she knows them. Normally they have a fast reply with their lose tongues. It was a good change for once, so she laughed.

"Hey." Dean and Jim pout at her.

"Sorry couldn't help it, with the faces you two made."

"Yeah, yeah." Jim begins.

"Have fun." Dean ends. During their two year friendship they developed some sort of one mind thing in some situation and finished each other sentences like twins. It was adorable, but sometimes also annoying.

"Okay. I leave you three alone. Izzy congratulation again, we see each other next year. But don't be a stranger." Bones says and hugs her. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud, but he likes Izzy very much she was like a little sister he never wanted to him. With a wave to the two idiots, who apparently like that girl, but were too dumb or proud to admit it, he left them. To the rest of the campus they act like they all were together without the benefits of course. That's the reason no guy tries to get near her. So he left them and hopes that these six mouths of separation open the eyes of all three of them, because Izzy is equally as dumb as the guys. Let's hope but its Dean, Izzy and Jim so his hope may be misplaced.

"That leaves us three. So are you coming with me to the dinner with my parents?" Izzy asks them as Bones was gone.

"Wouldn't they want to have you to themselves?" Dean asks with a possible way out. He doesn't know why, but his gut is telling him he should refuse the invitation or was it possible that he was nervous. No of course not, there is any reason for that, right?

"No, because Dad asked explicitly for my friends, he wants to get to know them as he says. Especially for you two." she points at them.

"Why us?" Jim wants to know slightly panicked.

"Are you serious?" Izzy asks the counter question.

"Yes." Dean and Jim say together.

"The whole campus knows us as the three musketeers and he may see it in the lectures, but not outside of them." she says matter-of-factly.

Discretely both let out the breath they were holding in. That isn't so bad, because they had the feeling her father wants to tear them a new one. But he still could do that, so they would watch each other's back. They turned to each other and had one of their famous silent conversations of which they believe no-one could understand besides them. But they forget Izzy, who is almost 24/7 with them, so she understands them as well. But she let them believe that she didn't know, what they are talking about, of course she knew that they were all of a sudden afraid of their father. It was cute. After some moments they turn to her and say. "Ok, we go with you."

"Yippie." Izzy yells, the boys have to smile at her childish behavior.

"Good where too?" Dean wants know.

"A restaurant on the other side of the city." Izzy says, claims both their hands and drags them after her.

* * *

It took them 20 minutes to get to their destination. Jim and Dean were fearful that it would be a ritzy restaurant and that they would be awfully undressed. But the contrary was the fact; it was low key Italian restaurant, Izzy's favorite from her time in Stanford. Good atmosphere, good food and good company. As the three of them enter, Izzy sees that her father was already there. She let the hostess bring them to his table.

She was ecstatic while the boys followed her like they would go to their own execution. Where are her two egomaniacal, funny friends, who never back down from a challenge? In the face of her father she sees that he asks himself the same question. The mischievous glints in his eyes tell her that it would be a funny evening. So she greets her father with a hug and says. "Hey Dad."

"Hey sweetheart." he says before he looks at the boys and then back at her. "Whose cat died?" he asks her.

"I think she is called curiously, but I believe they are intimidated by someone." Izzy gives back and takes a seat across from her father.

"Who?" Pike looks exited around in the room, before he goes on. "Is it Admiral Sparks or is it the Dean, they owe me some money from the last poker night."

Jim and Dean gapped at both of them. They were at ease with each other and made fun of them. They were speechless, but tried to find their wit back before dinner was over. Because jokes and sarcasm were normally like second nature to them, so it didn't take them long to find it again. "Hopefully we don't get detention?"

"Possible if you still stand there like I would shoot you any second." Pike says with a smile. "Come take a seat."

"Only if you aim anywhere else besides my face, because we don't ruin art work." Dean says as he took a seat on Izzy's left.

"As if, it only can get better." Jim says while he takes the seat at her right. Both at the positions they always took when they were together with her, like the flank her. Slowly they found themselves again.

Christopher Pike looks at them for a moment. The chosen position tells him an interesting story. They have a hierarchy of some sorts with her on the top. He had heard from his colleagues about the three of them, how they are outside of class, but seeing them like this confirms to him, what he already knew. They would be a force to be reckoned with and that says something because his daughter alone was scary, but the three of them either destroy Star Fleet or help to strengthen their position in space. He personally hopes for the last one.

"Kirk, Winchester, your mouths are really bigger than your egos." he says with a smile.

"We try." they say together.

"Dad where is Mom?" Izzy wants to know.

"A short visit at judge Smiths office, if I remember correctly." he answers.

"Your mother is a lawyer?" Dean wants to know. Family really wasn't a topic they talked much about, because let's face it, either Dean nor Jims family are perfect, not they were absent their whole lives. So they created their own family somehow.

"Yeah, why do you believe I studied law, not only because for the fun of it." Izzy states. But all men on the table stared at her with a glance as if they like to say we-know-otherwise. "Okay part was for fun, but I have my love for law from my mother."

"I bet she is ruthless like you." Jim says smiling.

"I am not ruthless." Izzy tries to defend herself.

"You can't fool us, sweetheart at least not me, because you are the daughter of your mother, so you are more than ruthless." Pike says.

"Why do I have the feeling you talk about me." Izzy's Mom says as she steps to table. She kisses her husband and hugs her daughter, after that she inspects the boys, before she shakes their hands. "I am Elenore O'Neill-Pike, call me Eli."

"Jim Kirk."

"Dean Winchester."

"Pleasure Jim, Dean" with that she took the seat beside her husband on the table.

Elenore O'Neill-Pike was in her mid-fifties, but didn't look older than 35. She was natural beauty like her daughter and Jim as well as Dean can see the similarities between as well as the differences between them. They had the same height, same body form, but Izzy was more in shape, because of the combat training. Her curls she shared with her mother, but her eye colors were from her father as well as her smile, that Jim and Dean Love. Only Izzy's laugh they love more.

"So what did I miss!" she asks the table.

"Nothing Mom, how was Judge Smith?" Izzy asks.

Eli snorted. "Like always a total buffoon, but I could get him drop the charges in one of cases, which is good. Because should my client earn one more punishment, he will be courted as an adult and I can't let that happen to Tony."

"Tony again. … Mom I thought you have found a good foster home for him." Izzy says.

"I thought so too, but I am at the end of my rope with him."

"Tony is a 14 year old boy, my wife represents since he was six years old. He killed his foster father after he tried to rape one of the foster girls, who lived with them. Since then she tries to give him a good home, but because of the murder the foster parents didn't take well to him. He steals to survive, because he isn't good cared for." Pike explains to Jim and Dean.

"Mom, I have an idea." Izzy says after some moments.

"I am all yours." Eli said.

"We, or better you and Dad could take him in." both try to protest. "Please hear me out. Mom you know Tony for almost 10 years and I think you are his only constant in life. We have a big house and you are alone in it, most of the time with me and Dad gone. Besides I like Tony very much and I always wanted a little brother." Izzy concludes her case.

Even if Dean or Jim didn't have already fallen for here, not that they would admit it, that was the moment that they finally fall for her. Her acceptance of someone with a critical past and her drive to help all, simply because everyone needs a fair chance in life for her, make you like her. Especially because Dean and Jim as well as her parents can read in her face that she means every word of it and that without a hidden agenda, maybe besides finally having a sibling. Izzy manages it every time to surprise the people around her. She can't be put into a stereotype personality, she is her own stereotype and is good case and it makes her unique as well as special.

It was silent for some moments before Eli finally says. "Ok, honey I think about it. But let's celebrate I think someone has gotten a special internship.

"Thank you." Izzy says.

Captain Pike and his wife were very proud about their daughter as well as her achievements. They ordered champagne to celebrate. The talk during dinner was animated and Jim as well as Dean felt somehow accepted into the family, as a part of it. They liked Eli very much as well as the Captain outside the fleet, a sign that you can isolate your private and work life from each other.

During the evening Eli watched the two men in contact with her daughter. She could see what the three of them couldn't and that was that there was love between all of them. But it would take some time till they will reach the point where they would live it. She liked the two, because they respected her daughter as equal, challenged her, but also stop her if needed. The free of them were so in balance with each other it is fascinating. And Eli couldn't wait till the day, when her little girl comes home and tells her about her two future husbands.

The picture of them as a full part of their family was a pleasant one. She believes that a triad between them would be good and functional. Especially because it isn't against the law anymore like in the past centuries. No, today you can marry, who you want and a marriage of three or four people is part of the society. So she would wait till the day she could call them sons and enjoy the show for now. But she also vowed to herself to invite them for dinner more often with or without Izzy.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Trek or SPN or Nikita.**

 **Chapter 4 - "Year 3– a suggestion"**

Dean and Jims quarters

The last six months were hell for Dean. It wasn't the same with her gone. He missed her. He tried to bury his feelings for her in booze and one night stands for a whole month. He fucked every woman or man in his reach. Then he gave up, because even if the sex was phenomenal he still dreamed about their good bye with Izzy. Like every night since that day as well as this night, he had the same dream.

 _The three of them were in Hangar One and it was almost time for Izzy to board the shuttle. All of a sudden it was more than clear to Jim and Dean that they wouldn't see her for the next six months at least not in the flesh._

 _"_ _What shall we do without you?" Dean asks her._

 _"_ _Thinking." Izzy says with a mischievous smile._

 _"_ _About what?" Jim wants her to clarify her suggestion._

 _"_ _This." she simply says and walks up to Jim and kisses him. It was only of a moment, but Dean could see that Jim liked it. Then she stepped to Dean and kissed him as well. As soon as her lips were on his he know why Jim liked it. Her lips tasted like heaven and were so soft. But as fast as it started it was over. Without another word Izzy turned around and boarded the shuttle. She left them both dumbfounded and wishing for more._

The kiss is Dean constant companion. During the day he could replace it with studying, but while he was unconscious that wasn't possible. After he learned that sex couldn't get rid of the kiss, he stopped his amorous adventures. Because what was the point to have random sex besides fun, if you only ever think of one kiss. His conclusion to the situation was that he can't fight his feelings for her anymore.

Now she only needs to know about them. Be he is afraid to lose his brother, because Jim still ignored his feelings for her and he didn't want to steal her away from him. Not that she was a possession, but there was a code between friends. She has to decide, who she wants. That means for Dean's honor that he would back off until Jim accepts his feelings for her. Until that he dreamt about that kiss and so much more.

"Dean." he could hear form far away. "Come on, wake up." the voice said and his consciousness went in the direction of it. It took him some moments until Dean finally opens his eyes and looks into the face of his little brother.

"Sam?" he asks him.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Making a wakeup call."

"Why?"

"Why? … Have you forgotten what day is?" Sam asks his counter question.

Dean wasn't conscious enough to know which day it was, so he looks at his calendar and sees it is September, 2nd and the day was marked red. It was the day the U.S.S. Division would come back to earth and with her, Izzy. He jumps out of his bed all of a sudden and exclaims. "Shit. … How much time do I have?"

"2 hours, I didn't want you to be late."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean looks around the room and sees Jim's bed is untouched. Ok where is he? He wouldn't forget or. "Do you know where Jim is?"

"I think at the gym and I believe Bones will be talking to him." Sam answers.

"Good." with that Dean takes his stuff, went to the bath, to get him ready for seeing her again, the ghost, who haunted his dreams for the last months.

* * *

At the gym

Like Dean Jims only thought the whole time was the beautiful creature called Izzy. He missed her, but he still believes he isn't good enough for her. How could he be, if he even wasn't for his own mother? So he ignored it, had random sex with girls and men, all to forget her. It worked for him, because she was gone.

But now that she will be back, he can't do that anymore, he didn't want to hurt her. That would be a sign that he isn't good enough for her. He wants to work on himself, so that one day he could be worthy of her.

The only problem with that was Dean. Would he lose his friendship or better his brother, because that's what he is. The both of them were the bill board for the slogan that family doesn't end with blood. That's why he didn't go to sleep yesterday and instead hit the gym. He works his stress on the sandbag. Dean means as much as Izzy to him and for the love it, it felt like he has to choose, but he didn't want to.

That moment his conscious walks to his side in form of his best friend Bones. "Not a good hide out if you don't want to be found."

"Who said that I am hiding?" Jim gives back.

"Me. But the question would be why? Especially today."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Beside the common believe I know that you're not dumb, so don't play dumb." Bones stated.

"Your point." Jim says bugged.

"Izzy comes back after six months doing god knows what, while you and Dean have been only a shell of yourself. So please do us all a favor and talk to each other."

"About what?"

"That Dean and you love that girl and she the both of you. But you haven't talked to her since she is gone." he stated matter-of-factly and tries to hides his anger, because he was pissed after he learned from her that she hasn't talked to them at all.

"What gives you this inside?" Jim asks him.

"A blind man can see it … all of It." with that he walks away from Jim. His work is done. All is up to Jim now; he has to get his head out of his ass.

It took Jim only moments to think about Bones statement and surprisingly he was right. They all needed to talk, because they needed to know where they stood with each other and which impact that would have on their friendship. With that in mind he made his way to the bathroom to get ready, because Izzy would be back soon, only an hour left.

* * *

Shuttle omega of the U.S.S. Division

It's been six months since both Dean and Jim have talked to here, not that she didn't try. But every time she called them after they set up a date per mail they mysteriously weren't reachable. In the beginning she thought it was her fault, because she kissed them, which may be partly true because they avoided her because of that. But for the time of 6 months is a bit much.

Sam has told her in his last mail that he and Bones would kick their asses so they would welcome her back as soon as the shuttle has landed in Hanger One. In her opinion the needed a lesson, because they can't treat her like that. Good that she was sitting in the right shuttle for that, with Nikita, Michael, Alex, Shawn and Birkhoff. They become good friends during her time on the craft. Especially with the true duty on the ship, it was one of three ships, who were specialized in special ops like undercover work. Their goal the last six months was to get Intel on the Romulan Empire and their rebels.

She learned much during her time on this ship, besides her normal duties. Michael and Nikita improved her hand-to-hand-combat-technics as well as shooting, while Alex showed how her to get lost in a mess or to tail someone without them noticing. And nerd showed her his baby, shadow net, and how she could make it work. But of course all of that was as top secret as it can get and she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone about it, but it was fun to work with them. Especially with a tight crew like that, Captain Rose was not as impressed as the rest, he only acknowledged her. Maybe he believes that she still has so much to learn.

She was sure she can get them to help her. "Niki can you do me a favor?" she asks Nikita.

"What do you want?"

"Can I borrow Michael." she answers with a mischievous smirk that got the attention of the rest of them. "Do you remember Planet Vega 452?"

"Yeah, you and Michael played a loving couple." Nikita stated.

"Can we do that again, as soon as we enter the hangar?" Izzy asks her, because as Michael's girlfriend, she didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Why would you want that?" Michael wants to know. He has feeling that he didn't like where this is going.

"Dean and Jim will be there."

"Oh this would be good." Birkhoff says with a smile like a child on Christmas.

"You want to teach them a lesson." Nikita points out.

"Yes." was her short answer.

"Why?" she asks her.

"I kiss them and they both don't talk to me face-to-face for six months. I am not any candy they can pick up on in bar. I am their friend or at least I thought so."

"Okay that is a dick move, but why me. Can't it be Shawn?" Michael asks her.

"No, because they wouldn't believe that I would fall for him, I tend to like bad boys and they know it, because they are exactly that. Shawn doesn't fit the profile." Izzy replies.

"Ok that's right." Nikita and Alex say at the same time.

"Hey I am right here." Shawn says offended.

"We know, but you are not a bad boy, because you are too good … But you have other qualities." Alex tries to ease him.

"Ok, that would be fun." Niki answers after a sort moment of thinking it through. She knows she can trust Izzy.

"Really?" Michael asks his girlfriend, who simply shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Please let us all out first, so we don't miss the show." Birkhoff pleaded.

"Of course if Michael is okay with that." Izzy sees that he still isn't pleased with this idea, but she also saw his resolve breaking. To get him change her mind completely she used her puppy dog eyes.

One look at him and it was done. "Okay but no kissing."

"I know we can sell it without that." Izzy says. Hopefully Jim and Dean would learn their lesson.

* * *

20 mins later hangar one

On his way to Hangar One Dean met Jim and together they went the rest of the way. They didn't talk much with each other, which was new. Normally they couldn't shut up; they told each other everything or most of it. Both of them are a little nervous. They know that she would be pissed with them for not talking to her. But they hope that they could ease her, somehow.

They reached the hangar as shuttle omega form the U.S.S. Division started landing. It took only seconds till it reaches his position and they waited beside the parked shuttle. The first ones out were two hot women, followed by a nerd and someone like Cupcake. They all left the ramp and turned around as a group as if they wait for someone. What they saw next made Dean and Jim angry. Izzy was on the arm of an older guy, who had a bad boy wipe and they know that is her type. He was touching her and flirted with her like they were fresh in love. It made them sick, hasn't she kissed them only six months before here on this very same spot. They couldn't believe what they saw, that they were too late.

Izzy could feel their anger in waves reaching them and she even hasn't acknowledged them yet. She suggestively leans into Michael's touch, so she could whisper in his ear. "We are good, let's get to the final act." Michael laughed as if she has said something funny to let her know that he was ready to follow her lead. So she turns around and as she sees them, she acts surprised. "Dean … Jim … I didn't know you would be here." Her voice was shocked, like they had caught her cheating on them.

Dean with his short temper let his anger out. "Why wouldn't we. It isn't like we are friends or that you kissed as a good bye when you left." Jim on the other hand was silent, which was never a good sign. He would explode soon.

"Yeah I did that." she made a dramatic pause. "But what did you both do after … Right nothing, you haven't talked to me in months and expect of me to be like one of your fan girls and wait for you. … Sorry to disappoint, but I found someone new. Isn't that right, honey." she says to Michael.

"Yeah your loss was my gain. I can tell you I have never scored so much." Michael said, because he has the feeling that would anger them more. They like to watch out for her, not that she needed it. But it was a gentleman's gesture in his book, which brought them some points.

"Hey watch, how you talk about her." Dean yells at him. He was hurt that she found someone new and that he was too late. But he would always protect her.

"What is it to you? You let her hanging!" Michael says.

"You think I don't know that … that I am too late. But I am sorry, how I treated her the last six months." Dean answers and hopes that he wouldn't lose her as a friend as well, because he didn't know if he could live without her.

"At least one of you knows that he did something wrong." with that she drops the act. "Thanks Michael for your help I think they learnt their lesson. I see you and the others at the final meeting in two days. Have fun with Niki and give her a hug from me."

Michael nods and walks away to his girlfriend. All of them were laughing now. He took Nikiti's hand and with that they all walked away to let them alone. Izzy turns to Jim and Dean, they were in different states. Dean was shocked, while Jim looks like a volcano only moments before he erupts.

"That was all show?" Dean asks her disbelievingly.

"Of course what are you thinking of me?" Izzy gives back.

"That you are someone, who screwed over his friends, family even." Jim finally yells at her with a very angry face.

She wasn't afraid in the slightest. "Funny coming from both of you, where were you two as I was in the quarantine for three days, because of some unknown virus? Where were you, as I killed for the first time and where were you as I had a panic attack because of it? Oh, I forgot not there for me. And I don't mean it as my lovers, which of course was wishful thinking on my part. I could have lived with that, that you don't return my feelings. I am big girl, I don't need protection. But I couldn't live without my friends, my best friends, the other two parts of the three musketeers, but they weren't on my side." she says in a dangerously calm voice at them as she gave them an unclassified version. At the end of her outburst she was in tears, which she hates, so she turns around and waits for their reactions. But nothing happens; they only stood there, dumbfounded as if she has slapped them. So she left without another word.

As they finally had themselves under control again, she was out of earshot. "Fuck, we screwed up." Dean yells.

"Big time." Jim adds.

"But her performance was so believable. … Wow." Dean has to give her that.

"Yeah have you expected something else from her?" Jim asks rhetorical. "But we deserved it." He feels horrible after he heard every word of her rent. They let her hanging.

"Yeah and more of that to ... Did you know anything of that?" Dean asks Jim. He could kick himself for being such an ass to her. Even if they weren't sure about their feelings for her, they always were on her side. But not at the time she needed them the most.

"No, Bones never said anything, but I bet he knew."

"I am sure so did Sammy." Dean says.

"Why didn't they tell us?"

"I think in their own way they did. Sammy bugged me to call her for months. I think that were the reasons for that." Dean answers. If he would have to guess, he would say that she made Sammy and Bones promise not to tell them. She wouldn't want that they would come to her only because she needs them.

"I think so too. What do we do now?"

"I am not sure." But they have to get their girl back that was clear for both of them.

"I think we should start by talking to each other. Clear the air." Jims signals with his finger that he means him and Dean.

"Ok, shoot."

"Do you have feelings for her?" Even if he knew that there was something there. Their talks about her in their dorms were an indicator for it, but he needed to know for sure.

"Yes and you?" Dean also wants the same reassurance. Jim nods and Dean says serious. "Great, what do we do now? I don't want to lose a brother."

"I see it the same way. We let her decide, who she wants and the other one backs off." Jim says.

"But we still will be brothers after that?" Dean asks somehow nervous.

"Deal." Jim holds out his hand to Dean to shake on it, of course he took it, with the same word. "Deal."

"Good what next?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe we should get some help?"

"Good idea, you talk to Sam and I talk to Bones, strategy meeting in an hour in our quarters." Jim says and Dean nods in agreement. With that the two of them went on their mission. Their mission was to get their Izzy back, they need her, even love her, even if it was too soon for that. But they know they have some serious crawling to do and they would do it. Because seeing her with someone else, who wasn't one of them, didn't let them breath. So they hoped that she would forgive them somehow.

Izzys room

It's been two hours since she left the hangar crying and she is still crying. Because of that she hides in her room. She doesn't want to see anyone; of course the universe has other ideas as the klaxons of her room alert her that someone was at the door. It rang again, but she ignored it and so it rang again. Someone really wants to get in, so she gets up from her bed and opens the door.

As soon as the door was open, big hands crap her and drag her out of the room. Even if she didn't saw, who it was, she knows that it was Sam, simply because of his ode cologne. "Sam what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." was his mysterious answer, while he dragged her to the second floor. She had a gut feeling where the journey would end. She wasn't ready to see them, but she simply hasn't any energy left to fight Sam off. So she accepts her faith.

Only moments later she was in their room. Sam opens the door and pushes her in. As the door closed, he said. "We let you out, after the three of you have talked." Izzy sighed and steps further into the room. What she saw made her speechless. The two were sitting on one bed in the middle of candles and were waiting for her. Jim gestures her to take a seat on the other bed, so that she would be across from them.

She did as asked, because she didn't know what else to do. Jim looks from her to Dean as if he would request that he begins. The whole thing wasn't easy for them, because they never have cared for any woman like they did for her and they never have done something romantic like this. But seeing her in this state, with a tear stained face and so quite helpless, it gave them the rest. Because they knew that it was them, who broke their firecracker and they have to fix that.

They know they have to come clean, to let it all out. But talking about feelings was never their strong suit and Izzy knows that, so she gives them time. After some moments Dean starts, even if he wasn't sure where. So he begins with the obvious one. "Darling, we are so sorry. We know we screwed up big time. But we were out of our elements after you kissed us so we panicked."

"We ignored you, not because we don't have feelings for you. Quite the opposite we very much feel something for you. We didn't know how to act." Jim goes one and her heart starts beating faster.

"We hoped that we could ignore our feelings, because we both believe that we aren't good enough for you." Dean explains further.

"That's not you to decide." Izzy interrupts and looks from Dean to Jim.

"That may be true, but we felt or better we still feel that." Jim says.

"But you don't have to feel that way." Izzy declares. "You are both are good enough for me."

"So the only thing you have to do is to decide, who you want more." Dean tells her. He and Jim would accept everything from her.

For a moment Izzy is bewildered, what do they mean by decide. As in choose one of them, don't they see that she wants them both, that she loves them both. She has to bring her point across, got up and took the place in between them. A place where she hopefully will be staying for a long time, she took Deans left hand and Jims right one. Now they were bewildered as she sees that, she voices what she wants. "I don't have to choose, because I want you both, equally."

"What?" Dean exclaims, because he guessed many things, but not that.

"Did you really thing that I would kiss both of you … if I simply want one of you."

"But …"

"No buts. You are a package deal for me. You are like brothers. I would never want to come between the two of you. I fell for the package as well as for both of you as single persons." she never mentioned love because it was too soon to say and too soon for them to hear. They couldn't believe what she told them, that she wanted them both. Wow, but they didn't voice that or anything else. Izzy looks at Jim as she says. "I fell for you, because you are loyal to you friends and would do anything for them, even something reckless." Then she turns to Dean. "And I fell for you, because your sense of humor and you crazy ideas. We three could balance each other out, because I am the cunning one."

"Oh yes you are." Dean says after he found his voice again.

"You showed that today." Jim follows Deans thought.

"But how do we do it?" Dean wants to know, but Izzy and Jim looks at him with a raised eyebrows, like they want to tell him threesomes are easy. "Not the sex, I bet that would be phenomenal … I mean the emotional stuff." As if Izzy understood what he was talking about, she kisses Jim with passion. As soon as her lips were on him, she begged him to let her in and he happily obeyed her, while they battle for dominance in the kiss. One of Jims arms sneak around her waist and pull her in his lap, while the other one cared her check. They kissed with the world forgotten for some moments, before they break apart for air. They connect their foreheads and look into each other's eyes. Surprisingly it was Dean, who voiced the common thought of the three of them. "Wow." That was turn on for him like nothing else before. He wasn't bothered that Jim kissed her; no he liked it, if the feeling in his cock is an indicator for that.

Not to let him be an outsider Izzy crawled from Jims lap into Deans before she could kiss him. He kisses her back with passion and took control of the kiss and she likes it. Dean turns the both of them so that Jim has access to her back. Jim starts to kiss her neck, while the hands of both of her lovers start to touch her body. Izzy was responsive to their touch and moans into Dean's mouth.

Dean broke the kiss with a smirk to lift her shirt over her head and throw it somewhere in the room. Next Jim unhooks her bra and removes it from her body. He starts playing with one of her nipples while he showered her back with butterfly kisses. Dean on the other hand enjoys the view at her breast for a moment. "Beautiful." and then he takes the free nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. She enjoys the attention she receives very much and let herself lean back on Jim's chest to give them more access to her body.

She feels Jim's hard-on on her back, with one hand she reaches for Jim cock and starts pumping it through his pants. He moans into her ear as he ghost with his breath over it, which send shivers down her spine. With her other hand she tries to undress Dean, she wants to get him out of his shirt. He chuckles as he notices that she is unsuccessful. He stands up to undress himself. "Is that what you want, Baby?" he asks her in a husky voice, as he loses the shirt.

"Yes." she whined.

The sight in front of him is such a turn on. She leans on Jim's chest while he works on her breast and she has her hands on his cock. Both of them moan in pleasure. She waits for him to give her more pleasure, who was he to deny her something she wants so badly. He kisses her perfect lips and let her tongue massage his. After some moments he bit into her lips before he trails kisses down her body over her breast to her navel, while he let his hands slide along her long legs down and then up to her center again. In one swift move he removes her skirt as well as her panties so that she was bare in front of them. "Beautiful." Dean says again, before he claims her mouth again and opens his own pants to get rid of them. As he left her mouth he could see that Jim was starting to undress himself as well. His cock was as hard as never before and he knows that it isn't only because of her, because he likes the view at Jim as well.

She reaches for his cock as soon as he was free and starts pumping it in the rhythm as she works Jims cock. Both of them enjoy her handy work very much and moan together. But Jim has to stop her somehow, because if she goes on like that he wouldn't last any longer. So he stands up to get rid of his jeans. She whines because of the missing contact, but he gently pushes her in Dean's direction. She follows like a good kitten with a big smile on her face, like she enjoys to be ordered around. To test his theory, he leans down to her ear and whispers in a husky voice. "Come on Baby take his cock into your beautiful mouth." Dean heard him and looks interested at Jim's intentions. He was curious if she would comply. He even had finished that sentence, before she was on her fours, pushes Dean onto his back and slowly takes his cock into her mouth. Her mouth was so wet and hot it was all he dreamed of and so much more. He moans "Oh God."

"You get a reward for your compliance" Jim says with a smile and with that he inserts slowly one finger into her wet center. "Oh god you are so wet for us."

She simply nods as she sucks Dean's cock. The view was beautiful to Jim and such a turn on. He wasn't the only one that was turned on as he could feel her climax approaching. But he didn't want to give her that just now. No, no, more fun was needed. So he removes his finger form her core. As soon as she feels that, she stops sucking on Dean's cock.

"No, please more." she whimpers, straightens her up so that she was on her knees with her legs akimbo on the bed. She looks so delicious and sexy.

"What … more?" Jim asks her as he tastes her juice from his finger. A glance at that let Dean and Izzy moan in pleasure. He could get used to this.

"Everything, suck, lick or fuck me. I need it, so much."

"Why kitten?" Jim whispers in her ear.

"It's been too long." she declares.

"How long, kitten?" Jim asks her while he slowly inserts a finger into her wet core again.

"Almost three years."

"Why that long?" Dean wants to know as he watches the scene in front of him. Because of Jim's slow penetrations, she only moans. So he asks her again in demanding tone. "Why?"

She sighs and tries to concentrate. "Because every guy, who wanted to get near me was scared away by the both of you." she moans out as Jim increases him tempo a little bit.

"That's good, because you are ours." Jim says and Dean takes on his game and says to her after a moment. "You have to say it that you are ours or you don't get anything."

She likes that game very much. "I am all yours and only yours."

"Good." with that Dean takes over Jims work on her pussy while he instead wants to explore her other tight hole. But first he let her take his fingers into her mouth to lube them. Like a good little kitten she does as she was told. Jim slowly begins to prepare her and starts with one finger. Dean distracts her not only with his finger in her wet, tight pussy, but with mouth as well. So he asks her, because from the looks of it she likes dirty talk. "Tell us Baby, what you did to get your release?"

She moans into the touch from both of them it was hard to concentrate. But she tries to formulate a sentence. "I worked … myself with … a vibrator."

"And where did you put it?" Dean asks curious as he adds a second finger into her pussy.

"In my pussy … and my ass … but that is not the same … as cock in me." Jim slowly scissors her open as he inserted a second finger as well.

"Wow Baby you have such a naughty mouth. What do you say Jim should we give her some release?"

"Maybe is she says what she wants."

She babbles out. "Both of you in me now." That went straight to their cocks and their resolve wasn't good enough anymore, especially because they waited almost two years to be in her. Jim releases his fingers first and gentle presses her down, so that he can enter her easily from behind. Slowly inch by inch he moves into her. As he is completely sated in her, he stops moving, because he knows that she needs time to get used to him. But like always she surprises him and starts to move on his cock.

He likes it, but she wants to be dominated. So he can't have that, they are in control not her, so he stops her by forcing her up and taking her wrist into his hands to hold her in place, if her moaning was an indicator for it than he did the right thing. It looks she likes it, very much. Oh their little kitten liked man handling and being ordered around in the bedroom. Oh so much fun.

He presents her to Dean so that he can enter her wet tight pussy. First Dean enjoyed the view of her being controlled by Jim. Like Jim before him he slowly enters her inch by inch. The warm feeling to be inside her was overwhelming, but he has to hold still, before he embarrasses himself. As he was sure he has control over his body again he looks at Jim and they slowly start to move together in sync. The double penetration was better than every imagination and her climax was in full force on his way. It took only some pushes and she saw stars. She comes with "Oh my god … Dean … Jim … YES." She climaxes around them and the walls of her pussy as well as her ass took them with her over the edge. They came with her name on their lips.

They all collapsed onto the bed still connected and fall asleep because of exhaustion. All three of them were happily satisfied, but couldn't wait for their next encounter. They all were on the same page that this thing between them was a treasure and they would do everything to keep it. Not only because the sex was phenomenal, no it is like Izzy said they need each other, together they balance each other out and could do everything, should they decide to set their mind to something.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Trek or SPN.**

 **Chapter 5 - "Year 3 – becoming a true tirade"**

The next day Izzy woke up with two warm bodies pressed against either side, their arms protectively around her. She felt like she was in her own little cocoon and nothing could affect her. "Wow." she says and feels one of them chuckle, while the other mumbled "Mmmmm." into his pillow. She was in heaven and she can't believe that she was in bed with those two handsome men, whom mean so much to her.

A big smile broke out on her face as she opens her eyes. Yesterday wasn't a dream, but more so reality. All of a sudden she feels self-conscious, was is it for real or only fun for them. Even if they talked about it yesterday, she didn't know if they mean it or only said it to get her in their bed. No they never would do that to her, they were friends and the romantic gesture wasn't a normal play for them. All signs say that they want her in every possible way, but it is nevertheless hard to believe after they haven't talked to her in six months.

"Stop thinking this early, Baby. I almost can hear your thoughts." Dean says with a smile, she looks at him, but his eyes were still closed.

"Can't help it. I feel like I won the lottery and I am afraid someone will take that away from me." Izzy points out to him.

She feels movement behind her as Jim comes closer and says into her ear. "Oh, Kitten, we are the lucky ones, because we both got you. Do you know how long we dream about you?" She shakes her at his question.

"Since the day we met you!" Dean answers instead of Jim.

"What took you so long?" Izzy ask them.

"As we said yesterday we believed we don't deserve you." Jim answers.

"Why?" she wants know, why they had that impression was beyond her, because to her it is insane.

"We are the love and leave them type, but we couldn't do it to you." Dean answers.

"And now you can or what?" Izzy asks them slightly panicked.

"What?" Dean asks her and sees the panic in her eyes as he opens her eyes to look at her.

"No, what Dean wanted to say was. Now we can't fight you anymore and would never leave you." while he says that he straighten him up so that he also can look into her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, we are all in, Baby."

"But we have to warn you, we never had any serious relationships, but we will do anything to keep you, Kitten."

"It may sound sudden, but you are it for us. There is nobody else, there never was since we met you." Dean says.

"Of course only if you still want to have us." Jim finishes.

Wow, these two men surprised her. They almost said I love you in not so much words. Not that she wanted to hear that so soon. But this declaration that she was it for them was almost the same. Tears fall down, because how can they say that after the last six months. They don't know how much she has changed and that she didn't like herself anymore. All because she can't work out that her actions were justified. Even if the regulations and her orders tell her that she was right, her morals say otherwise. Her own values can't be arranged with that.

Dean starts to kiss away the tears and ask her. "What is it, Baby?" He thought that telling her their feelings would make her happy, not sad.

"How can you say that I am it for both of you, when I am not sure, who I am, anymore?" Izzy says in a whisper. It was the first time she talked about her feelings since all the things she has done in the past. In the briefings after the missions she was part of, which only were five she all played it down like she could handle it. But from the looks of it, she only bottled it up so that it can come out now. She thought nobody understands her, because they don't know her that much. Yeah she talked to Sam and Bones, but she couldn't tell them everything, because they wouldn't understand here. The only two who know her like the back of their hand, didn't spoke to her for six months.

Dean and Jim saw now, what they really had done, by not talking to her. She always talks to them about her problems, especially in situation where she could lose herself in her actions. They were her anchors as well as conscious and they know it, like she is for them. Before she met them, she kept everything to herself, but with them she opened up as did they. Even before they were intimate they always were in balance with each other. So with them she was balanced, but now she looks only like a shell of her former self. They hate to see her like that, that isn't her. She must have lived through hell to feel so lost. They know she wouldn't have let her mask go with the crew of the U.S.S. Division, she not even let Bones or Sam see this side and they are like brothers to her. No all of Izzy only Dean and Jim got to see and they both did the same with her. All of them trust each other with their complete selves and now Izzy doesn't know herself anymore. They have to fix that.

"Kitten tell us what happened?" Jim asks her and takes a stronger hold of her as he let his head fall back on the pillow beside her.

"Yeah, together we find you again." Dean said as he also moves closer to her. Nothing could get between them now. They want to show her that they are there for her, now and ever. They weren't just lovers and friends, but most of all family. They have to repair so many things so let's start now.

She doesn't know if she could tell them, which was new, she normally could tell them everything. But she hasn't talked about the events that much, only the necessary and the rest she had buried deep inside of her. Additional they aren't things she isn't allowed to tell them. Maybe she could give them the child version of the events, because she wants to tell them or better she has too. The longer she is keeping things in, the more she is going crazy. Neither Jim nor Dean stress her, because they know she has to open up on her terms and nobody else's, so they wait.

It took her some moments, but then she starts talking. She starts in a whisper and behaved until she reaches the point where everything bubbles out of her. She told them everything. How she was in sickbay for three days, but she didn't tell that them that the virus was actually a bio weapon of the Romulans, they could secure before going off. Even with repercussions it was a win in her book. Nor that she was actually 10 days in quarantine and for the most days in an artificial coma to stop the virus from spreading in her body. In a light version she told them, how, where and why she killed another being. With her actions they stopped an assassination on a planet, but she also took a live. But she told them as the only person in the whole universe about her reoccurring nightmares and that the night between them was the first one in weeks she could sleep without any.

As they heard about her nightmares and that they kept them at bay, they insisted that she moved into their doors unofficially of course. It was against regulations to sleep in the quarters of the other gender. The only had to keep an eye open for the random inspection of their rooms. With that in mind she stayed after that night every night with them. They also connected the beds so that they have more room during the night. Not that they needed it, because they always sleep close to each other, she always in the middle of them. This way they want to protect her.

* * *

Talking with them, being with them, helped her to accept, what she had done, so that she could accept herself again. It took her some time but after four months she felt like herself again. Both of them were a big part in her recovery, but it also helped to see her family, her parents and Tony. Who after four months of bureaucratic effort of her parents became her brother. They become his foster parents and applied to take him in. She always has liked him and now that he is her brother, she tries to be at home almost once a week. Sometimes the boys would come with her. Her mother adores them and treats them like family. Her father is on a mission away and she will see him only in weeks.

The two men in her live are good boyfriends and it was easier for them to live monogamous then they would have thought. A reason for that was of course the sex, because that is great, the three of them work perfect with each other. But that doesn't mean they haven't have sex only one by one. There were times that only one of them was there, because the other has something to do. They love to fuck her alone or together, but somehow they prefer together, because their little girl is very kinky and naughty. She likes to be dominated as well as possessed completely and they can't deny her anything. She let herself fall with them and only them, which let them feel special. But the best part is that the two work in sync without speaking out loud to pleasure her and give her what she needs. In return they receive more they ever wanted from sex, they are more than satisfied, because she gives back as much as she gets. All in all their lives were good.

They fall in love with each other more every single day. But what nobody has seen coming or maybe Izzy, was that Dean and Jim start to feel for the other something as well. They feel for the other male in almost the same way as they feel for her. Both were bisexual, but the other doesn't know it, because every male one night stand was fucked in the partners home and not theirs. The relationship reaches a new step, because Dean as well as Jim want to kiss, to lick, to suck and of course to fuck the other one. But neither of them starts anything in this direction and only dreams about it for the moment.

Until Dean was on the end of his robe and needs advice for what to do next. Only one person could give him that advice and he loves her with all his heart, even if they doesn't have said it out loud yet, makes it the less true.

That's why he stood outside of her dorm and rang her bell. "Come in." he heard her say.

He enters and sees that they were alone. Good. She was sitting at her desk, as he approaches her from behind, as he is at her side, he kisses her check as a greeting. But it isn't enough, so he gently turns her around to kiss her right. The kiss got headed fast. Oh God, he loves to kiss her and so does she, he knows that. But he is her for a reason so he broke the kiss and connects their foreheads to glance into her beautiful eyes.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey, what do you need?" she asks him because she reads in his face, that something is eating him up from the inside. A suspicion in her mind tells her that she knows what is going on. She saw that talk coming, because she knows her men like they know her.

"You don't waste time." Dean says as he walks to her bed to take a seat. But he didn't answer instead he scratches the back of his head. He is nervous, she knows why, but that isn't necessary, because she loves both of them no matter what.

"Come on, Love. Nothing is as bad as it seems." she tries to encourage him with a big smile.

"You say that now." he answers her. If he was true to himself, he has to say that he is nervous, because he is afraid that he would hurt her with his feelings for Jim. That's the last thing he wants to do. He loves her very much, but also Jim, if you could call it that at this state of the relationship. He fears that they love for Jim drives a wedge between them and he can't have that. Because he knows that he needs Jim and Izzy in his life to function in balance like she so often says, he can't afford to lose either of them.

She sees his inner turmoil and wants to ease him into his confession. Not that you could call it that, that would mean he cheated on her, which he didn't. He simply follows his heart and why should she be the only one of the three of them with the luxury of two lovers instead only one. Especially because she has hoped for such a development, that they all would love and fuck each other and not simply her. This way it would become a true triad in which all the partners are equals. "I think I know what this is about?"

"Really?" Dean looks at her, he asks himself could she really know and the answer is with Izzy everything is possible.

"Really." but instead to tell him what she knows, she approaches the topic from the back. One of her secrets could help, yeah she has secrets, everyone needs them, where is the fun in knowing everything about your partner. "Do you know how I lost my virginity or better to who?" she asks him as she took a place in his lap.

"No." he was little bit bewildered, what she is trying to do, just seducing him and distract him from the talk or change the topic all together. Maybe she would turn him on with her story, but she doesn't do it because of that, but simply to make him feel as comfortable as possible with her. So that he feels at ease to tell her, what weighs on his heart?

"I had my first time with a woman and I liked it very much. I thought for a time that I only like woman, but then I met a guy, who interested me as well, and I learnt that I am into both." she whispers into his ear in a husky voice. She let her words sink in as she starts a trail kisses along his neck from one ear to the other. Her actions send shivers down his spine. As she reaches the other ear, she continues husky. "And I think that you are also into both. I am right?" she asks him.

He swallows his lust a bit, because he was perplexed and he has to concentrate on the answer. "Yeah I am." There was no hesitation by telling her that. He wasn't embarrassed about it. No, no, but he simply don't want to lose her, but from the point of view how the things are going at the moment with her hands slowly removing his shirt and kissing his chest, it doesn't look that way.

"So I don't have a problem with you fucking Jim or the other way around when I am not there or when I am. I really like to see that." she really has a naughty mouth and he loves it. In his mind an image of him fucking Jim while he would lick her wet tight pussy made him instantly hard.

He has to do something about that. "You have a dirty mouth. I think I should punish you for that." he says before he claims her lips in a passionate kiss. He feels her smile while he kisses her, because she loves to be punished and the both of them know it.

In a swift move he had her on her back and gets rid of her shirt. She didn't wear a bra today and her breasts were full on display for him. He takes her wrists in his hand and secures those over head, while he starts with his mouth sucking one nipple and pinching the other. She responds with a moan, the noise went directly to his cock and his jeans got tighter. He has to get rid of the rest of their clothes. So he lets go of her nipples, kisses her and says. "Baby stay the way you are, while I undress us or I have to punish you."

In her eyes he sees that she will move, because she wants to be punished. Not that he has a problem with that so he lets go of her hands and undresses himself with on swift move. While he lost his jeans and boxers, of course she turns around so that she was on all her fours and displaying her ass to him. "What did I say, Baby." with that he slaps her one on of her ass checks, before he takes away the skirt and learns surprised that she is not wearing any panties. "Oh, Baby, tell me have you waited for me to fuck you?" he wants to know.

"Mmmmmmm." she answers.

Not good enough, so he slaps her again. "You know you have to say it."

She tries to form a sentence but her lust is overwhelming, especially as he inserts one finger into her wet center and starts to move in a steady but very slowly. "I wanted … to be fucked."

It is to slow; she needs more, so she starts to increase the tempo. As she increases the tempo, he stills his movement and says. "Ah, ah, you know the rules Baby. We are in control so no fucking yourself on my finger or I don't fuck you." She gets another slap on her ass for that. She whines, but nods. "Good." with that he positions himself beside her, gives her another slap for good measure and then straightens her up, so that her body leans into him. She does as told, good. So he reaches from behind to her pussy and massages her clit in a fast rhythm. She starts to whimper and her climax was on her way, but before she reaches the edge he removes his hand completely and presses her forward to enter her with one swift move from behind.

He has a firm grip on her hip as he enters her fast, now wasn't the time for slow. The both of them were so randy, that only hard and fast would bring them optimal release. "Please … Dean … harder … make me yours." That was all he needed to know and he increases his tempo. He likes to be in her, she feels like heaven and her wet core made him almost see stars. But she has to come first, all it took now were some thrust and she was crying his name out loud. That and her tightening walls around his hard cock took him over the edge as well. Together the fall on the bed after they ride out their climax.

He let go of her and rolls on his side, but he firmly pulls her to himself and kisses her in there post sex mode. He never was a cuddling type after sex before but with her and Jim he did just that. Together they caught their breaths. Even after the sex he needs assurance, so he had to ask her again. "Are you really okay with me and Jim? If he is up for it!" He is the only one missing in this equation.

"Yeah and there will be no if."

"How do you know?"

"He is also bisexual."

"Really, but he never brought a guy to our room."

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't want any problems with him."

"Maybe Jim feels the same way."

"Ok. … Jim was right."

"What do you mean?" she asks him.

"We are really the lucky ones with you as our girlfriend."

"Thank you Dean. I love you." she says the first time, because it felt like the right time. It also wasn't some sort of favoritism, she would have told Jim the same thing, would it have been him.

He was happy to hear her say that and took a deep breath, before her answers. "I love you too, Baby." That was hard for him not because he felt that he was obligated to say it. No, Dean only does what he wants and not what he was obligated to do. It was the first time he said these words to someone outside of his family and he never said this word often, only a handful times to Sam and nobody else. But she was family to him, if he thought about it; she has a big part in his heart and forever will be, because he truly loves her.

They kiss to show their love as well, before they fall exhausted on the pillow. Slowly the both drift off, both with thoughts of their missing piece on their side. The three were a unit in every way of life.

* * *

Jim had a very stressful day; he took the Kobayashi Maru Test … again and failed for a second time. After he had failed again, he looked up the test results since the test was installed and learned that until now; no-one has ever beaten the test. That was unacceptable to Jim, especially after he learnt that Dean and Izzy also failed the test. The three of them are smart with Izzy as the smartest of them. But if not even her could beat the test there has to be something wrong. Jim doesn't have any delusions, because he knows that Izzy is way smarter than him as well as the most of the rest of the Academy. How could that be, they are highly intelligent, but most of all they are like him, because they don't believe in no-win-scenarios. But a damn computer program, not even a real being, beat them, all of them. That can't be right and doesn't sit right with him.

Whoever created or wrote the test has it installed so that everyone fails it. The program has to change so that he could teach the inventor a lesson. It can't go on this way in his opinion. Star Fleet Captains need to believe that there are no no-win-scenarios, but that damn test takes that away. For that they have to change the look of the program, because even if other people believe it would be cheating it is also another way of beating the test.

In real live you can't reset after a failure. No you fail and you have to live with it. But that test gives the possibility to do it again and again, even if Jim was the first, who did the test for a second time. In a real mission you have to use all possible ways to complete it. So in his opinion cheating equals doing everything that is necessary to win a mission.

But before he did some rush thing like he is used to, he wanted to talk to Izzy and Dean about it. Since they are together and he not only means romantically. No, but also the time before that, he somehow always has discussed his action or at least his fatal actions with them. He learnt to listen to Izzy after she stopped some bar fights before they even started, which he often hated, because he likes the extra training as well as Dean. But she always managed to figure out a more cunning method to use against their opponents with the side effect that in the most it cases couldn't be lead back to them.

He loved that about her, yeah, a word that you normally wouldn't find in Jim Kirks vocabulary, but she changed that. Especially what love means to him unconditionally support, always a helping hand, but also a voice of reason? All that's left was to tell her. But after his growing feelings for Dean, which he can't ignore anymore, he wasn't sure what to do next. Which was a new one for Jim, he always was a flirty one and liked to act on his attractions, but with his feelings he wasn't sure. He was afraid to get hurt. But he knows that he loves them both equally.

But beside that Izzy and Dean and him they are really balanced like she said at their first night together. They come up with lethal plans if they want to and the Academy or better the cadets learnt fast not to mess with them. They are a force to be reckoned with, but of their ambitions to become Captains they never would operate on the same starship together, which he regrets sometimes. But the outcome they will accomplish as respected captains with three starships instead of one means so much more, that was a reason to forget that they would be more apart in the future then together.

So he searches for them to discuss his test and his plans. He starts at their dorm; they weren't there which wasn't a surprise, because during the day she likes to study in her room, but since they have sex together she can't concentrate with him or Dean nearby. As she said their sexy bodies are a distraction for her and she doesn't need that, if she wants to reach her goal. So they let her study alone, because they support her with becoming a Captain, like she did with them. But she had to promise that she would be in their dorm, in their bed at night. So that she didn't overwork herself, which she did more often than not. But it got less since that promise, which was good thing.

So he looks next in her room and there he found them. Both naked on her bed, they had some fun without him, which was fine by him. He knows she doesn't play favorites and he wasn't jealous of Dean or the other way around. They share her and they love every part of it. He also had fucked her alone, it was nice, but he and Dean preferred to fuck her together and the extra stimuli of watching Dean's body during sex was an incentive, even if he liked to do more.

They look so peaceful and beautiful. Jim cares Izzy's check and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Without thinking he did the same to Dean, because he thought that he was still asleep. But as soon as he left his forehead he saw that his eyes were wide open. Jim can't read in them any disgust like he expected. No, Dean looks at him expectably and happy. But before he had a chance to think about that Dean straightens himself and kisses him. The kiss was slow and it took Jim a moment to respond to it, but all the pent-up passion wants to come out. They kiss each other for some moment and fight for dominance, but before they could go further they were interrupted by Izzy. "Finally." she says with a smile as she looks at them. That face told Jim all he needed to know. She doesn't have a problem with the development in their relationship so he kisses her with the same passion as Dean.

"I love you Izzy." he says the three words for the first time in his live and he means them.

"I love you too, Jim." she says with a smile. With her hand she reaches for Dean and brought his hand to her face as she says. "And I love you."

"I know." was his answer to that, he only says such things once. One chick-flick moment per day or better per week is enough. Izzy doesn't have a problem with that, because she knows that he means the same thing with that. She kisses him with passion and heat, while Jim watches them for a moment. He feels his interest growing, but he has other things on his mind.

"Not that I don't like where this is going, but I wanted to talk to you both." Jim declares.

They finish their kiss, straighten themselves up. Izzy tries to hold the bedsheet in place, because of Jims tone she knows that it is something serious and she didn't want to distract him. "What is it?" Dean asks what Izzy thinks.

"I took the test again." Jim answers as he took a seat on the bed.

"What … why didn't you tell us about it?" Dean wants to know.

"I guess you failed again." Izzy concludes.

"Yeah." Jim admits.

"Fuck, but that doesn't answer my question." Dean points out.

"I knew you would have talked me out of it."

"A given, but we know we can't change your mind if you set your stubborn head on something." Dean says.

"We would have supported you. We would have come with you to the test." Izzy finishes for Dean.

Jim knows that of course, but he was afraid he would fail again, as he had, and he didn't want to do that in front of the two people he loves. No his ego wouldn't have stand it. They also would have wanted to be part of the crew and he hated to command them, they are equals. The only exception is in bed in Izzy case, because she likes it so much. But he can't tell them that. "Yeah, but what's done is done."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Dean brings them back to the beginning.

"That damn test gets to me. I want to beat it."

"Why?" Izzy wants to know.

"It takes away the possibility to think outside the box. It makes you accept that there are no-win-scenarios."

"You got me there." Dean says.

"But what do you want to do?" Izzy asks because she has the distinguish feeling that he already has some sort of plan. He wouldn't be James T. Kirk if he hadn't an idea.

"To beat the test we have to change it." Jim says with a smile.

"You mean cheating." Dean caught on.

"No, don't think about it in a cheating way. It is simply a new solution for an apparently unsolvable problem." Jim says and Izzy understand what he tries to say. As a lawyer and as a Captain you have to use any way to finish your task. There no such thing as a wrong way to get what you want as long it is legal and works.

"And how do you want to do that?" Dean wants to know. He didn't have a problem with doing it, because he also is pissed at the test. He also wants to beat it, because he like Jim doesn't believes in no-win-scenarios.

"I think I can help with the how?" Izzy says and took Dean out of his thoughts.

"How?" both her lovers want to know?

Instead of answering she searches for her tablet to make a call to a person she hasn't seen since college and she once loved very much. She got up from her bed and both men watch her naked girlfriend search for god knows what. Because she isn't telling them anything, so they enjoy the view as the lean back on headboard of the bed. Izzy found what she was looking for and with the tablet in her hand she took her place in the middle of her two lovers again. She covers herself as she starts the call.

"Who are you calling?" Jim wants to know.

"You will see, but please don't be jealous." she says mysteriously.

Jim looks at Dean as if he wants to ask him what she means by that. Deans answers was a simply shrug with his shoulders like he wants to say hell how should I know, but we will find out soon. That was true, because the call was answered after some rings and on the screen appears a beautiful red head, who answers the call with. "What's up bitches?" But she didn't look at the screen, but more at her desk while she reads something. It looks to them as if she would always answer calls like that.

"I don't know bitch. You have to tell me." Izzy answers which took them both by surprise she doesn't curse. Only in the bedroom and of course they like that. As she said that the reader looks surprised up. Jim wasn't sure what her face means, because it was a mix of anger and happiness. "What no hello. … I rendered Charlie Bradbury speechless. I have to mark the day red." Izzy says with sarcasm.

"You would be speechless as well, if your ex calls you with her new lovers by her side. Because of course you can't have only one, no, you need two." Charlie says and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Dean and Jim only heard on word from her little outburst and that was ex. Jim was shocked that Izzy had something with a woman. At least Dean knew beforehand, but that doesn't stop the movie in his head of the two women in bed. Oh she would be punished for not telling, who she is calling, Dean thought.

"Sorry Baby but if I remember correctly you broke it off with me." Izzy says in an icy voice.

There was silence for a moment until Charlie broke out into a smile. "You know I still love you, how could I not."

"Thank you and you still a have place in my heart." Izzy answers.

"Yeah, but now I have to share with the two of them at least your type is still the same, Baby."

Instead of Izzy, Jim answers. It took him just a little time to find his voice again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like me you are handsome, have egos, probably a big mouth and are geniuses." That was exactly accurate, they boys thought. But before either of the guys could react to that Izzy speaks.

"Yeah you know me. I can't resist good eye candy." The boys have to smile at the compliment and high five each other over her head.

"Of course that's what got you in my bed." Charlie says.

"Not just that but your talent hands and …"

"And what?" Dean and Jim were curious. Only thinking about them in the sack made them hard. After this call they would have so much fun, they communicate that to each other with on simple glance.

"And what can I do for you. Not that I don't like to see you topless." she says with a smile because Izzy bedsheet was slipped off so that all could see her breast. Izzy didn't have a problem with that, but Dean and Jim don't like that their girlfriend would show her goods to her ex. So they cover her up. Izzy has to smile to that, they are so sweet sometimes.

"Ok they are territorial. I like that … and them." Charlie says.

"I thought you would. Enough with the pleasantries, we need your help or better a favor." Izzy answers. Charlie was interested, because to have Izzy owing you a favor always was a good idea, especially in her business. So they start planning to bring down the test. After that the three of them had an eventful night of love, passion and sex.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Trek or SPN.**

 **Chapter 6 - "Kobayashi Maru"**

It took them and Charlie two months to put the plan into motion and you can say that everything went smoothly. Jim took the test two days ago and he passed with flying colors. But since then it was too silent, because nobody talked about Jim beating the test. It were at least 50 people present to see him pass. They of course were surprised to say the least, but nothing was mentioned about it. Not even in the grapevine were they talking about it and that scared Izzy. That only means probably they will lose the other shoe sometime soon. So she was on high alert.

Her suspicion was confirmed as she hears an announcement over the speaker. "Attention cadets … please immediately reappear to hall 1 for a short meeting." That can't be good. She packed her stuff and went to the hall. On her way there she met Dean and Sam.

"Do you have an idea what's this about?" Dean asks her, because she normally has somehow a clue what's going on.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling, about it." Izzy answers him, but sends him a meaningful look and Dean gets it.

"Do you mean …" he let the rest of his question hanging in the air.

"Yes." she says as she took his hand. She squeezed it to show him that whatever happens they would do it together. Holding hands they enter the hall and take a seat in the audience. It took some moments until all cadets were seated and some more before the board arrived.

Izzy used the waiting time to search for Jim. She found him fast; he was sitting beside Bones in the second row from the front. Like he could feel her eyes on him he turns around and looks at her. He like Dean doesn't have a clue what this session is about. For two so intelligent guys, like them, they can be so duff sometimes. She sends him an encouraging smile that meant 'we are here for you'.

As the chairman enters his place, all cadets stood up and showed there respect, before they took their seat again. As soon as all of them were seated, he addressed the room. "This session has been called in order to resolve a troubling matter." He made a short pause. Izzy guessed for dramatic effect, before he continues. "Cadet James T. Kirk, please step forward."

Damn it, Izzy hates to be right. She squeezes Dean's hand harder. Even if he didn't say anything she knows that, he is also worried for Jim. She sees Jim stand up, he gave her a look that told that her that he isn't panicked or worried at all, but still not sure how things will go. He straightens his uniform and steps to the podium.

"Cadet Kirk evidence has provided to this council that you have violated regulation 170 to the Star Fleet code. Have you anything to say before we begin." Izzy sends him a mental message that he should request legal help. But of course only because she was thinking it, doesn't mean it would work. It took him a moment before he answers, but it wasn't what she hoped for.

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." with that someone on her side of the hall stood up. She recognizes him, because of back of his head.

"Step forward please." with that the person walks to the other podium. "This is Commander Spook one of our distinguished graduates. He designed and programed the Kobayashi Maru for the last four years."

Shit, Izzy curses in her head. Jim is screwed. Spook is the whole opposite of Jim. Only logic would work against him or something like a lawyer, both are not features of Jim. Izzy leans to Sam, who seats on her other side, every time she was only with one of her boys out and Sam or Bones were with them, they would take the other side of her, so that she always was flanked. She whispers into his ears. "Stop Dean from doing something stupid."

"Why?" Sam asks her slightly panicked.

"I am going to help Jim."

"You get yourself expelled." Sam warns her; because he doesn't want that his sister loses her dream. But she can't let Jim lose his dream either, it's a vicious circle.

"We will see about that. I am a damn good lawyer." she says with a smile. Dean knew the moment she leant to Sam that Izzy would do something stupid. But before he could stop her, she stood up and declares in a loud voice. "Excuse me, Chairman." As the words left her mouth all the eyes in the hall were on her. Good she has their attention. Hopefully Dean wouldn't interfere. But she didn't say anything more; she waited for the chairman to speak to her. She has to be careful and not too disrespectful.

"What do you want Cadet O'Neill?" he ask her.

"According to Star Fleet regulation 2011a I hereby declare myself as legal adviser to Cadet James T. Kirk."

"You know that the cadet could decline that."

"Yes I am aware of that." she sends Jim a look only he or Dean would understand. With that she silently told him if he wanted to be on her good side, he better does what she wants.

"Cadet Kirk do you take the offer?" the Chairman asks him.

It took Jim a moment before he found his voice. He didn't want to get her involved. It was one thing to get down on his own, but a completely different thing to take her with him. But if he doesn't want to be in the dog house, he has to follow her lead. She knows what she is doing and that she would only interfere if absolutely necessary. So he swallows his pride, because his girlfriend has to save him, before he declares in a loud voice. "I accept Cadet O'Neills offer."

"Okay. Cadet O'Neill please step forward."

Izzy nods and walks down the stairs to the podium, she stops beside Jim. "Please go on." she says.

"Commander Spook you have the word."

"Cadet you have somehow wrote a subroutine into the program to change his outcome."

"Your point being?" Jim says before Izzy could stop him. She discretely steps on his foot to tell him that she would handle it. All he had to do was to keep his temper in check. He didn't whine because of the pain, but gave her a small nod that he understood.

"In other words you cheated." the Chairman declares and with that whispering in the audience started.

Instead of focusing on the accusation which she knows of course was true, she attacks Commander Spook. "How could it be cheating if the test in itself is a cheat." she declares in a loud voice. She gave Spook a moment to answer, but before he could even answer she goes on with her point. "You programed it, so that it can't be beaten, which is a demoralization of the cadets."

"So you argue that there can't be a possibility of a no-win-scenario."

"I would say that Cadet Kirk doesn't believe in a no-win-scenario." was her answer.

"So he didn't only violate the rule, but also don't understand the principal lesson."

"I am curious Commander Spook what is the lesson behind the test?" she doesn't have a direct plan of actions and simply follows her gut. Her gut is telling her that that's a point she can use to her advantage.

"Of all people Cadet Kirk should know, that a Captain cannot cheat death." Spook declares in serious tone.

Without looking at Jim she knows that he is getting pissed. If she was true so was she, but she swallows it, because she need a clear head to win against a Vulcan. "Commander Spook I prefer if you would not talk about the private life of my client in front a whole audience, even if you use it to bring your point across. … If you refer to that element again I accuse you of Star Fleet regulation 4427." she says in a hard voice. The council and some of the people, who knew what she is talking about, look at her shocked. That she as a cadet threatens a Commander, but form her point of view she wasn't a cadet at the moment, but a lawyer and as such her client comes first, an important lesson she learn from her mother.

"On what ground would you chase your threat?" Spook asks her with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't intimidated in least.

Maybe he wasn't as fit with all the regulation as he should be. She smiles inwardly, but didn't show it on the outside. She didn't want to give him a lecture on law especially in front of the hall, but she wasn't letting this point going, so if he insisted. "The ground is that you are not allowed to use private information on your opponent in a Star Fleet hearing, because this isn't a civil cord, where such things are part of the ABC. And before you say that the information isn't private, because it is also Star Fleet history, it is because it his Cadets Kirks personal history. So no foul play, your attempt against my client was exactly that. You used to bring a point across, you could have used other examples to explain yourself. But you choose to emotionally compromise my client. So if you do it again you have problems of your own." with that she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Commander Spook tried to speak, but the chairman stopped him. "Commander Spook I am sorry to say that, but the cadet is right and I wouldn't test her if I were you. I heard from Captain Rose that she alone established a peace treaty on planet M-4524 after 50 years of war." Izzy swore she saw a little smile on his face as he said that. Spook answer to that was a simple nod.

Jim was impressed. He knew that she was a force to be reckoned with. But what she showed here was something else; she mauled him like a tiger. He couldn't help it, but seeing her like that was huge turn on. He discretely looks at Dean and saw him smile. His eyes tell him that he is turned on as well. As soon as this is over they would worship her for her actions.

"So Commander Spook I gather from your previous statement that the lesson of this test is fear. Am I correct?" Izzy brings Jim back into the present.

"That would be correct."

"So you are saying that a Star Fleet Captain should fear."

"Affirmative." was Spooks short reply.

Izzy took a moment to gather her thoughts, before she starts her speech. "Then I am sorry to inform you that you are wrong. Before you try to justify your lessen let me explain logically to you that you are wrong." Izzy says. The hall was death silent; she openly accused a Star Fleet Commander of his flaws. Spook was not worried, because for him his logic was solid, so he nods at her that she should continue. "Good. Before we get too far, I like to get one of the present cadets on the podium to answer my question to fortify my theory. Is that allowed Chairman?" He thought a moment about it and even if he doesn't know where she is going with is, he can't deny that he is curious.

"Please go on, Cadet."

"Thank you." she turns around and sighs, because she knows that with declaring who she likes to interview that, she also would violate regulation 4427, because she wants to test her theory with Cadet Uhura. But the difference is that Izzy wouldn't actually babble out their relationship, so it is in a grey zone. But to get her cord martialed Spook has to tell his secret. She also doesn't do it to emotionally influence him, not that it wouldn't be possible because he is Vulcan, but to let him see her logic through the eyes of his lover. She says in loud and clear voice. "Would Cadet Uhura please come to the podium?"

She saw the short glance between Uhura and Spook. She wasn't sure if the others could see it, but she knows what it meant. Nyotas blazing eyes look at her while she walks to the podium and tell her that she is pissed. Get over it. Some moments later she stood at the podium and waited.

Like a public defender in court Izzy started pacing, it helps her think. Everything depends on this interrogation, if you want to call it that, so she needs a good point to start. "Cadet Uhura. I want you to visualize the following scenario: You are on the bridge of one our vessels and it is in the middle of dangerous situation, and your Captain, say its Pike, displays fear. How would feel?"

Uhura swallows, because she didn't know where this is going and connected to this situation, so she doesn't know how to answer it. But a feeling tells her that Izzy's wants her to admit that she would feel fear, which of course she would. But she didn't answer so Izzy repeats her question. This time she answers, because she believed she found the flaw in Izzy's argumentation. "I would feel his fear, but no Captain especially someone like Pike, would display fear. So that scenario isn't close to reality!" But as soon as she said that, she knew that she went into Izzy's trap, because she formulated a scenario she has to confute.

A smile on Izzy face said that she was sure that, that would have had happened, but she wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. "Thank you and you are correct. No captain would display fear. But do you believe that if someone fears something that it could affect others."

"Of course."

"What would happen if this person would be a Captain or a little more general a leader?"

Uhura sighs. "If a captain would fear something the crew would be affected, but does that justify cheating?" she asks. Izzy made a dance in her head, because she knew even if she could logically display her theory through her, she would always help her lover. Of course Izzy does the same, that's the whole reason why she interrogates her in the first place. She tried to manipulate Uhura in that direction so she could use it against her.

"Of course not." Izzy says with a smile to Uhura and in her eyes she sees that she was happy that she could help Spook. But Izzy wasn't done with her statement as she turns to the Chairman and says. "But I wouldn't call Cadet Kirks actions cheating in this case." without to explain her statement more. She knew a court meeting is or in this case a hearing is like a dance with one who leads, but also with someone who follows. At the moment she waits for them to follow her.

"Can you clarify your implications, Cadet?" Spook asks like she intended he would.

"As already declared Cadet Kirk doesn't believe in no-win-scenarios as such he always will try to find a way to win. Your cheating was his creative way of winning and you have to give him that, he was the first one who was cleaver enough to win your test since it was established. I, myself also failed. So you could say that in a real mission, where he also couldn't change the conditions, like in this test, but that is only true on two levels. He would try everything he can. First it is after all just a test and second Cadet Kirk can't change the conditions directly, but he would always try to win a mission with his thinking outside the box. So you can't judge him for his personal trait of trying to achieve a goal. He did it to win by all means necessary, like all Captains should. The lives of their crews depend on such action and that a Captain doesn't believe in no-win-scenario. That is a character trait of Kirk that show that he will always to everything possible to save his crew. With that I demand that the council let the accusation fall."

The hall was speechless and silent. Some were impressed. Some were frightened and choose never to cross Cadet Izzy O'Neill if they want to survive such a speech. Spook and Uhura were simply pissed, even if the Vulcan didn't show it, but in his eyes Izzy saw a blazing fire. He hates to be beaten by a Cadet, even when this cadet is highly intelligent and has a bright future in front of her. Her speech was flawless and logical; he has to give her that. The council debated her finale statement and came to a decision. In the same moment an officers enters the hall with a tablet, which he gives the Chairman with "Excuse me, Sir."

The Chairman reads it and declares. "We received a distress call from Vulcan with all our primary fleet in the Luratian system we order all cadets to hangar one immediately. Cadet Kirk this includes you, you are free of the charges, dismissed." with that he stood up and went on his way. The hall erupts in loud chaos as all the cadets walk to the hangar to get their orders.

Sam, Dean and Bones went to Izzy and Jim. Jim smiles like the sun and hugs his girlfriend before he kisses her passionately. "Thank you. … But who was the pointy ear bastard?"

"I don't know, but I like him." Bones says sarcastically.

"Seriously." Dean, Jim and Izzy say at the same time.

"You were great." Sam says to his tutor and not for the first time since he knows her, he was pleased to be on her side than on the other.

"Thank you, but let's go before they start into a crisis without us."

"Yeah lets go." with that the all went to hangar one.

* * *

10 minutes later

The group stood with the other cadets in rows and wait for their orders. Izzy was the only one not nervous of the group; because she was almost sure that she would be assigned to U.S.S. Division, especially after her six month internship on the vessel. But the others were nervous, because they hoped that their wishes where they want to work would be considered. The cades were asked in the beginning of every year about their future plans and that was filed away.

Bones and Jim want to work on the Enterprise, while the Winchester brothers want to work together on the Impala. But it would be easier for Bones and Jim to land on the same vessel as for the brothers. Because of their relations and Dean drive to become a Captain, the Star Fleet normally divides siblings, because in questions of commanding each other. But the Winchesters are a class for themselves. There would never be a problem in relations to the chain of command. Sam would follow Deans lead, but give him advice during decisions and Dean would consider it. Alike Sam was one of the many people, who can stop Dean from doing something stupid. It wasn't always fruitful, but he had more chance than other officers, who didn't know him. So Izzy was almost sure that they would end up on the same ship, because everyone in the Academy knows how well Dean and Sam function as a team and that they would be a package deal, a very good one, that is.

The officer read from his pad the names of the cadets and the assigned ship. "Kirk, James T. U.S.S. Enterprise … McCoy, Lenord U.S.S. Enterprise … O'Neill, Izabelle U.S.S. Division … Winchester, Dean … U.S.S. Impala … Winchester, Sam U.S.S. Impala … Welcome to Star Fleet. Gods speed."

With that the cadets went to their assigned shuttles to board their vessels. Only the little group waits a little bit longer. They stood in a circle and congratulate each other. Izzy hugs Bones and Sam, and then she kisses Dean for a short moment and then went on to Jim to kiss him as well. As she broke the kiss, she whispers in his ear. "Keep a look out for my father." Besides Jim, Dean was the only one, who heard her.

She looks into his eyes to tell him that he can do it, because she trusts him and he nods as answer. The moment was interrupted by her father's voice. "Cadets to your shuttles." they all nod and want to be on their way as Captain Pike spoke again. "Cadet O'Neill a word please?" The tone and the look in his eyes told her that he was pissed, she saw that clear as day. Dean and Jim saw it as well and didn't want to leave her alone. Not that they feared he would hurt her. No it simply was their nature of their relationship even before they were lovers, they always want to protect her. She would do the same for them, like she presented only moments ago. So they stayed while Sam and Bones left. Captain Pike saw, but he wouldn't have it. "Alone." His tone was very demanding.

Dean and Jim look at each other and had a short discussion without words, both decided that they would let them be alone, but still be in earshot and not seeable, even if that means ears dropping. They look at Izzy and she tells them that it is ok to let her alone with her father. So they say. "Yes sir." with that they left, but not too far. They still could hear them.

As soon as they were out of eye side, Captain Pike starts to speak or more to rant. "Are you out of your mind? I know that you are reckless, but today took the cake. You could have gotten yourself expelled. Only so you could show that you could beat a Vulcan in defense of your lover. The Chairman could have expelled you on the spot because of your disrespect of the session. … Be happy he likes you so much. Why have you to be like your Mother in this point to protect everyone despite the costs." he finishes.

She waits a moment, before she asks him. "Are you done?"

"Yes." was his short answer.

"Can I go now?" she asks him because of that.

"You don't want to defend yourself."

"Am I talking to my father or the Star Fleet Captain?" she asks in a silent manner. Both personas require a different handling and insubordination in a hall full of witnesses isn't a good idea. Especially if she didn't clear beforehand with which persona she was talking. To the people, who walk by it looks like she was relaxed, but on the inside she was faming. But she has to control herself and she thought she did a good job.

"To your father."

She sighs. "Good of course I know what I have done and that it could have cost me dearly."

"So why did you do it?" he interrupts her.

"Are you serious right now?" she asks him perplex.

"Yeah, why?"

"You thought me all my values and one of them is to have your friends back." she says and crosses her arms defiantly in front of her chest.

"You did it because it was Kirk." he says in a hard voice.

"Your point being."

"You did because he was your lover."

"Wow and here I thought that you knew your daughter, because as such you would know that I would have done that for all my friends. But you are right for a small part. I did it for Kirk, because as soon as I saw, who he was up against. I knew he needed my help and not because I love him. No, because as a friend I had to stop him to make things worse for him. Because I knew Spook would push his button. A point in which I was right." she tells him. Her father made big eyes as she told him that she loves Jim and that was the moment he knew that he would become a bigger part of their family, then he already is. Good that he likes him, but what about Dean. "And I thought you liked Jim." she adds after some moments.

"Of course I do, but excuse me for liking my daughter more." he says with a little smile.

The tension slowly ebbs away after that. "Sorry Dad for disappointing you."

Now he felt like she has slapped him. "Why do you believe I am disappointed in you?"

"But …" she tries to interrupt him.

"Yes I lectured for your recklessness, but I am proud of you for standing up for, in what you believe. Even if I regard the methods you use."

"Thank you Daddy." it was nice to hear that, so she calls him Daddy, which she only does on very little occasions.

"Nothing to thank for. Your mother is also proud. I think she will throw you a party after the crisis for your first win in court against a Vulcan nevertheless." he says with a smile. Izzy has to laugh to that. Only her mother would do such a thing. After she calms down, her father asks her. "So you love Jim, what about Dean?"

"What about Dean … I love him too and both know that I do." she answers him.

"Really? … Damn."

"What?" she exclaims.

"I lost a bet to your mother." Izzy has to laugh again. Nothing goes by her mother. "Yeah laugh it off, but I think you should go to your shuttle."

She salutes him as she says. "Yes Sir." before she walks away she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looks after her for some moments before he announce. "Kirk, Winchester you can come out now."

The commanding tone told them that they should obey him. They feel like school boys, who have been summoned to the principal because of a prank. In this case they were listening in on a conversation, between their girlfriend and their commanding officer, whom is also her father. They slowly moved to his side, but with their heads held high. Even if they know that it wasn't right, they would do it again, because it was about Izzy and with her everything is off for them. She is the woman they love. As they were by his side, he spoke. "I gather you heard all that."

"Yes Sir." They say guarded, especially Jim, because he would get lectured for almost taking his daughter down with him.

"Good as her father I have to say, if you ever hurt her I hurt you … BOTH. But also have to wish you good luck with her. … As a Star Fleet Captain I have to tell you if you want to protect each other's from repercussions because you are all officers now, you have to consider regulation 3722b." he says with a smile. They would have to find out what he is talking about all on their own. They were irritated by what he means with that, but they understand his threat. Not that they would ever hurt her. They know that they only would hurt themselves and Pike was in that equation not the important factor for them. No Izzy can handle herself very good. He didn't elaborate more on the second part, so they have to hit the books after this crisis.

So they only respond with. "Understood, Sir."

"Good." with a smile he turns around and went on his way to his shuttle. After some steps he turns around again and declares. "After this crisis is over you're invited to a family dinner as Izzy's official boyfriends. So the visit is mandatory." His smile got a mischievous touch.

They swallowed their fear, because they never have done such a thing before. That was new territory for them, even if they knew her parents well, because they have often dinner with them, but never as official boyfriends. It didn't come up, like it was an open secret. So that made them nervous, but as the brave men they were, they simply say. "Yes, Sir."

Captain Pike nods and walks away. Both let out the breath they were holding and look at each other. Instead of talking about that now, they acted as the professionals they were. In particular, because while the relationship between the three of them was public knowledge, so wasn't the fact that they all were together together. No Dean and Jim want to keep it too themselves, because it was still new and it also only affects them as well as Izzy. Not even Bones or Sam knew.

So Dean says. "Jim we should go, before we miss our shuttles."

"Yes, … Dean be …"

But before he could finish that sentence Dean simply interrupts Jim with. "You too." He knew what the other wanted to say. They always knew each other well, with their deeper level of relationship that got deeper as well. In this statement they also tell each other that they love each other, just like they love her. After a moment they broke the eye contact and went on their way. They both would do their jobs and be as careful as possible in their area of expertise. With their recklessness not an easy task and they know it. The job would come first, but they and Izzy were close seconds to each other.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Trek or SPN or Nikita.**

 **Chapter 7 - "Crisis"**

U.S.S. Division

Izzy arrived at the Division sometime after her talk with her father and guessed that Jim as well as Dean would probably board their crafts at the same time. The landing crew told her that Captain Rose and the commanding crew were waiting in the conference room. So she was on her way there. She arrives after minutes and enters the room. The sounds of the klaxons got her the whole attention of the room and the talking died down. She steps through the door and declares. "Reporting for service, Sir."

The whole room glances at her word and waits for the Captains reactions. "Ah … Commander O'Neill, please take a seat." and gestures to a place beside him.

She does as told. Yeah she was already commander, her hard work and experience got her that rang. The first rang in the Star Fleet Academy is an ensign, which normally was every first and second year cadet. After that came Lieutenant, then Lieutenant Commander and then Commander, before finally being a Captain. She received her Lieutenant rang with entering her second year and becoming commander was normally only possible form third years if you have the exams for it. But she got it during her time on the U.S.S. Division for the peace treaty she negotiated, because the people on that planet lived at war for 50 years and she could negotiate the peace, which was hard work. As a bonus for that Captain Rose promoted her. The other two cadets of her year already with rang of a Commander in the fleet are of course Jim and Dean.

"Thank you for having me. Capt …" she wants to say more, but she stops in the middle of the word as she looks at him, because he wears the attire of an admiral. So he got promoted, that is why she corrected herself. "I mean Admiral." but there was a question in her mind, who was the Captain.

"Pleasure. As I see you are asking yourself, who is the Captain?" he answers, was she that obvious, maybe yes, because she was a little shocked he wasn't Captain anymore. But the real shock only come moments later. "I have talked to the admiralty and they go with my judgement on this one so I hereby promoting you to Captain."

"What?" was her shocked reaction? She would have never guessed that. With only 23 years she was Captain all of a sudden. She always figured that Jim and Dean would be Captains before her. Not because she wasn't as qualified as them, but simply because of being a woman. Even in the 23th century gender equality isn't established as well as it should be at least in a military organization as the Star Fleet. That was always the reason why she worked twice as hard as the men to show them, what a woman could do. It looks likes she was successful.

"Don't be surprised Captain O'Neill, you earned It." he says proud and something else she can't quite place.

That made her a little wary of the whole situation. So she would be on her guard. "Thank you, but what about Commander Bishop." she asks the room. She saw in Michaels face that he also was proud of her, but not envious in any way. But she had to ask that, because he was longer on the Division then her and he was a good first officer. He has earned to get the chair.

"I don't want it Captain." Michael says to her with a sincere smile.

"Okay." was all she could say to that.

Admiral Rose saw that she needed a moment to gather her thoughts. "We give you some time, be back in 10." he says to the commanding crew, they nodded and left. He himself wouldn't be there, because it was now her ship. "Congratulations Captain." and hold out one of his hand.

Now she was more irritated then before. "Do we have time for that Sir? We are in a Crisis."

"That may be true Captain, but the Division has to say home, because of malfunctions with the warp core."

"Understood." was her first reaction and then she adds. "Thank you for your congratulations, Sir."

"No Problem. Take a moment to gather you thoughts and then speak to your commanding crew." he advises her. She nods as answer and he walks away. She follows him with her eyes until he was gone. As soon as he was gone she fell back into her seat and put her head into her hands. She can't believe it, she was Captain now and of the U.S.S. Division nevertheless. It was overwhelming, but she only has 10 minutes to gather herself so, she starts to work through everything that needed to be done.

Izzy tries to bring her Captain duties in order, but something doesn't sit right with her. Why would Admiral Rose give her the vacant Captain position to her, a cadet with an unfinished education and on top of it a person he doesn't like? During her time he was the only one, who had a problem with her. Even if he tried to hide that fact by promoting her, she and the commanding crew pick up on it.

So something is missing here and he gut tells her that it can't be good. She has to keep on her toes and get ahead of these things, whatever it is. She almost called Jim and Dean, but they have more important things to do, than to talk to their girlfriend. But their input is always helpful, because they inspire her to think more outside the box, then she normally does. Three pair of eyes for glancing at a problem is better than one and so more can be discovered. She could need this inspiration right now, but she has to work with what she knows. So she has to find out more. The meeting would be a good beginning.

* * *

U.S.S. Impala

Dean strides away to the bridge, he already wears his yellow shirt, because he is part of the commanding crew. At the door to the bridge he took a deep breath, before he enters. He slowly let his eyes glide over the other people, who were already working to make the ship ready for departure. He doesn't have much time to take a good look around his dream ship, because time was of the essence in a crisis situation. So he steps to the Captain, says and salutes. "Commander Winchester ready for order."

The captain looks at him, before he says. "Ah Commander I already waited for you."

"Sir?" he says in a questionable way, because he doesn't know what he could have done this time.

"You see my pilot was ordered to report to the U.S.S. Enterprise for duty and now I need a new one." he says cryptically.

Dean has a slight idea where this is going, but this is part of the game some of the superiors play with their crews. So he simply declares. "Yes, Sir."

"An old buddy of me Commander Skinner told me that you currently are the second best pilot of the Academy only a second year with the name Castiel Williams is better." he continued like Dean hasn't said a thing.

"That is true." he commanded to that. Flying was his hobby and shouldn't it possible to become Captain for him, he always could be a pilot. Izzy and Jim often fly with him, but they don't love it that much as him. They often use that time to take a short vacation the three of them alone.

"So than go to your position as pilot Commander Winchester." he says in an annoyed tone like Dean should have figured it out by himself without being told.

He may be having a problem with his leading stile, but he didn't want to piss of his commanding officer on his first mission. That could put stones in his way of becoming Captain. So he simply salutes and says. "Yes sir." with that he walks to his consoles and activates the necessary engines for the start of the ship.

It took him only moments and that the U.S.S. Impala was ready. "Sir, we are ready for takeoff."

"Good, all personal to their stations." he orders his crew and they followed. After he was sure they were in position he told Dean. "Punch it Commander Winchester." Dean activates the engine for warp and the ship was on his way course to Vulcan.

Dean concentrated on his consoles. Not that the ship needed his assistance during a warp course, but safety first. You never know what happens next.

"Commander, when will we arrive at Vulcan?"

After a look at his calculations, Dean declares. "We should arrive in approximately 5 minutes, Sir."

"Good, start a ship wide transmission." he orders Dean and he does as ordered. After a moment of thinking you could hear the Captain over the ships com. "We received a distress call from Vulcan, we don't know what it is about, because the communication broke up shortly. The only thing we know is that they saw a lighting storm in space. So all stations on high alert, we arrive in a short time." with that the transmission ends and the ships alarm go on.

Lightning storm in space that phrase reminded Dean of something. But he can't point his finger on it, even if he didn't really knows what, he knows that it can't be good. He has a bad feeling of the whole situation, so to be on a save side, he acted on impulse and without orders, he deactivates the autopilot course after they would left warp. This way he could stir the ship manually. That could be problematic, because the Miranda Class isn't a shuttle, but Dean can fly everything if he sets his mind to it.

After he enters the commands, he keeps the consoles in his view while he searches his memory about anything connected with a lightning storm in space. Sometime he hates that Jim and Izzy and he want to be Captains, because that means that they never would be on the same ship and simply could rely only on themselves. Instead of working together with his other two halves, because they are almost unbeatable together. Izzy was without a doubt the brains of the operations, while Jim and him act on their gut feeling. Jim … Jim than it hit him that such a storm was present at the day of his birth together with an advanced Romulan ship, which destroyed the U.S.S. Kelvin.

"Shit." Dean exclaims loud.

"Commander." the captain shouts in a louder tone.

"My apologies sir. But we have to contact the Enterprise." Dean declares.

"Why Commander?"

"We are flying into a trap."

"How so?" The captain asks unbelievable, but as a good superior, he tries to hear his crew out and sometimes they bring valid points. So let's see where this is going.

"The lightning storm in space was last seen as the U.S.S. Kelvin was destroyed."

It took the Captain only moments, to understand the severe of the situation. "Lieutenant Nell, contact the Enterprise asap."

The communication officer nods and follows his order, after a moment he says to the Captain. "I can reach them."

"Try again."

"That's the problem I can't reach anyone Sir. Not even Vulcan. We are blind." he declares.

"Commander Winchester get ready for evasive maneuvers." he orders Dean.

"Already in motion."

"Good." then he activates the ship wide com again. "Attention crew, we go on red alert. So stay on your stations and be battle ready immediately" with that the red alert starts ringing through the ship.

Dean display signals him that they reach Vulcan in only seconds. "30 seconds till Vulcan, Sir."

"Get ready to get us out of here. We don't have the capacity to withstand an attack." the captain order Dean.

"Eye, sir." he takes the steering wheel in his hands and as they were only 10 seconds left, he starts to count out loud. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" The view on the front window changes and Dean sees a battle field ahead of him or better the odds and ends of other federation ships, who only reached the destination sooner. But Dean hasn't time to admire the view, as he called it with sarcasm. He has to get them out of here. Before they left the warp he searched for a destination, where they could hide. He found a hideout on one of the near moons, which is behind them at the moment. So they need to turn around for almost 180 degrees and also without bring the attention to them. So he stirs the ship into an almost vertical left curve as he activates the impulse at the same time. First only on half impulse, to get them not to fast into the curve, but he should have been faster, because they were hit and the ship vibrates under the impact. Everyone, who wasn't belted, was catapulted through the ship. Out of the corner of his eyes Dean saw, that the Captain was one of them. He lies still on the ground of the bridge. As soon as his maneuver for the turnover in the right direction was over, he activates the full impulse and starts a zig-zag-course through the wreckage and also to give the attackers a false course to follow.

Beep, Beep, Dean hears the signal but now is not the time for a chat. So he ignores it, he knows someone else will take it. "Engineering is trying to reach us sir." the communication officer yells at him. Because form the looks of it the Captain is out cold and according to the chain of command that makes him acting Captain now.

That can't be good. Dean tries to hold the ship on course, while he asks. "What do they want?"

"Commander Singer has found a tracker on a part of the ship."

"Can he deactivate it?"

"No or better he needs permission to blow this part of the ship away, because they can't reach it otherwise."

If the engineer thinks that is the best idea, who is he to challenge it. They treat the ship on which they are stationed like it is a lover. So Dean decides to go for it. "Permission granted, but he has to make sure that the section is evacuated completely."

"Eye, eye, Sir." with that he walks away.

"Wow, you have some balls, Captain Miller would have had Singer in the brick for that." the guy besides him says.

"Yeah, what can I say, I like to think outside the box." Dean answers.

"Good to know. I am Ash, by the way." he declares. For a moment Dean looks away from the course. He was surprised to see a punk besides him, but something tells him not to judge him by his cover and that they could be a good team.

"Dean … Sorry I would shake your hands, but I am a little occupied." he tells him as he looks back at his consoles.

"Saving our lives, I know, but we be should at the hiding place soon. So you can activate the auto pilot." he says.

"That may be true, but as long as I don't know that the tracker is gone, I keep my hands on the wheel." In the moment Dean tells him that, they hear and feel an explosion. So Singer must have gone rid of the infected section. The communication officer confirms it only seconds later, so Dean activates the auto pilot.

Dean stands up and looks around. Total chaos he sees. Some of the bridge crew is injured, so he orders. "Bring the injured to sick bay." The crew starts to follow his orders as he walks to the Captain. He lies still on the floor in a pool of blood and didn't move. As Dean kneels down, he sees a head wound and he tries to find a pulse, but can't find one. But he didn't gives up. He gestures to the crew member in his reach as he says. "You call sick bay, we need MO Harvelle on the bridge now." with that he starts CPR.

He continues for as long as it takes the medical team to reach them. But it was too late, as the MO activates the tricorder she learns that the head injury was too severe, it affected the neck. Now Dean really was the Captain.

"That makes you Captain." Harvelle declares and with that she stands up, orders her team to bring the old captain to sick bay for an autopsy, standard procedure on every Star Fleet vessel in the event of the Captains death.

"Thank you." Dean looks around and his eyes land on Ash, his uniform tells him that he is a Commander and would be his new 2IC. So he walks to him. "Ash call the heads of the sections I want them ready in 10 mins for a meeting in the conference room. Please secure the room. You are my second in command now."

Until this point Ash nods to every order, but as Dean declares him to 2IC he pales. Ash looks nervous around for the other personal, which could be in ears dropping reach, but they were all to engrossed in their work. So he looks at Dean and says in a whisper. "I am sorry to say that, but I am not allowed to become your 2IC."

"Why?" Dean wants to know, because such a thing is more than unusual.

Ash scratches his neck before he says. "It is one of my conditions of probation after I hacked the admiralty."

"Oh." Dean says. That makes sense, but he needs a 2IC and he knows that not many of the commanding crew fit that profile and he also doesn't know whom he can choose as his second in command, so he needs legal advice. "Ok find me Lieutenant Winchester he is part of the science team and tell him to be at the meeting as well."

"Yes Sir." with that Ash starts to follow his orders. Dean takes a short glance around the bridge before he left to prepare himself for the meeting.

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise

As soon as Jim heard lightning storm in space over the ships com, he started running. First he searched for Uhura, because he remembered that she had received or intercepted a transmission from a Klingon prison world some days ago. Jim wanted to know, whether the attacking ship was Romulan, which it was. As soon as he knew that, he was on his way with Uhura and surprisingly Bones hot on his heels.

The doors to the bridge open and he spoke directly to Captain Pike. "Sir, we have to stop the ship."

"Commander Kirk, what are you doing here, you should be on your station." was his answer without mentioning his statement.

"We have to stop the ship." he says again and like him he didn't acknowledges his statement other things are more important than that, like saving the crew and such.

"Commander we are at full Warp. You had enough attention for one day."

"Sir I can remove him from the bridge." Jim's new best friend points out. But Jim wouldn't be Jim would he let something like that go.

"Try it, but I am trying to save this ship." he declares in a loud voice. Now all the crew eyes were on him.

"On what grounds?" Chris wants to know, because he knows that Kirk would never act this way without good reasons.

"Sir …" Spook wants to interfere, but Chris stops him with his hand and it worked. With a nod he encourages Kirk to go on with his explanation.

"Sir, Vulcan, they are being attacked, the reason I know that is that the lightning storm also happens at the day of my birth. The Kelvin was attacked by a Romulan ship with advanced weapons. The same ship wasn't seen again until some days ago as they attacked a Klingon prison world. 47 Klingon war birds were destroyed. It was reported that the Romulan were on one ship, one massive ship."

"And you know that how?" Chris asks the Commander.

Instead of answering directly Jim looks at Uhura and implicates that she should tell him. Because let's not forget she was the one, who intercepted the transmission. She sighs before she says. "Sir I personally intercepted the transmission and made the translation. Kirk is accurate."

"Ok, Commander Spook what is your opinion?" Chris asks him.

Spook looks with a side glance at Jim, before he declares. "An attack is possible and Lieutenant Uhura is an excellent Xenolinguist." 'Of course he would only praise the other cadet, even if I was the one, who connected the pieces' Jim thought.

"Communication officers scan Vulcan space for transmission in Romulan." Chris orders.

"Sir I don't know if I can distinguish Romulan from Vulcan?"

Chris looks at the cadet as he asks. "What about you Lieutenant Uhura? Do you speak Romulan?"

"Yes sir, all three dialects." with she walks the communication station and listens for a moment before she says. "Sir I can hear any Romulan transmission or any other transmissions for that matter."

"Because they are under attack." Jim declares

Pike acts fast. "All personal to their stations, red alert." after some moments the ringing of the alarm can be heard in ears of all the crews, the Captain turns to the pilot. "Zulu bring us out of warp."

"Eye, sir." and with that he simply does that. What they see after they left warp shocked them all. There was so many wreckage of Star Fleet vessels it was like a minefield out there. For a moment Jim fears for Dean and hopes that he is still alive. But now is not the time to forget his duties, because of his lover, so he banned that from his thoughts.

As Zulu sets the Enterprise under a big tile Jim holds on to the railing so he wouldn't lose his footing. Even if Zulu was from the looks of it a good pilot he still grazes the other ships parts. He maneuvers the Enterprise out of the field.

"Captain they are locking torpedoes." Spock said.

"Shield up." Chris order, Zulu tries to avoid the torpedoes, but at least three still break the shield.

"Shields at 32%, another hit like that …" Zulu tells the Captain but let the rest hanging in the ar.

"Inform Star Fleet." Chris orders.

"We can't the ship uses a device against the planet and it appears that it blacks all our communication." Spook declares.

"All power to the forward shield. Prepare to fire all weapons." Chris orders as the young officer besides Zulus declares.

"Sir, we are being hailed."

"On screen." Chris orders, stands up and a Romulan appears on screen. "My name is Captain Christopher Pike of the U.S.S. Enterprise. To whom am I speaking?"

"Hello Christopher my name is Nero." he interrupts the captain.

"You are on Federation Territory and declared war against us in the name of the Romulan empire."

"We don't speak for the empire … we stay apart … like your Vulcan crew member Spook."

Spooks steps into the field of vision as he asks. "I can't remember to make your acquaintance."

"No were not … not jet. Spock I want to show something. Captain Pike your transporters have ben disabled as you can see by the rest of you armada you have no choice, but to man a shuttle and came on board the Narada for … negotiations." with that the screen went blank.

It was silent on the bridge for a moment as Captain Pike tries to weigh his options. He starts to walk and Commanders Spook as well as Kirk speaks at the same time. "They kill you, you know that." Jim says, while Spook adds. "Survival is unlikely."

"Captain we gain nothing by diplomacy. That's a mistake." Jims argues further. Not only will it probably cost the captain his life, but also Jims head. He made a promise to Izzy and he intends to keep it.

"I agree, you should rethink your strategy." Spook points out. 'That's a new one the pointy ear bastard is with me on the same page, interesting' Jim thought.

"I understand that. I need officers, who are trained in advanced hand-to-hand-combat."

"I have training, Sir." Zulu says.

"I come as well." Jim says, because if the Captain really is doing this, he will be at his side as long as possible.

"Ok follow me. Chekov you have the con." he say and with Spook, Kirk and Zulu on his heels he starts his way to the shuttle bay. "Without transporters, we can't beam off this ship, we can't assist Vulcan. We can't do our job. Mister Kirk, Mister Zulu and engineer Olsen will make a space jump out of the shuttle on the device that scrambles with our technology to destroy it, than you will beam them back to the ship. Mister Spook I am leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport and communications back up again, contact Star Fleet and tell them what the hell is going on. And if all fails fall back with the rest of the fleet in the Lautrentian system. Kirk I make you first officer."

"What?"

"Captain I apologize, but the complexity of human pranks escape me."

"It isn't a prank Spook and I am not the Captain … you are." with that Pike walks into the turbo lift and let the Vulcan come to grasp with the new development on his own.

Jim and Zulu follow him into the turbo lift. "Sir, when we take out that thrill, what happens to you?" Jim wants to know.

"I guess you have to come and get me … Spock careful with the ship she is brand new." Chris says as the doors of the lift close.

Jim turns to the Captain and say. "I will bring you back sir, because she will kill me, should I fail."

Chris has a half smile on his face as he says. "I know. So I guess you better bring me back, because you aren't ready to face her and her mother."

"Eye, sir." Jim says as he follows him to change into his gear for the jump. But he has to swallow, because Izzy alone is a scary, but together with her mother, he walks to his own execution without trial.

As he puts his gear on, Zulu, who was beside him, asks Jim. "About whom were you talking to the Captain?"

"His daughter."

"You know his daughter."

"Worse … he dates her." Chris says from the doorway with a smile.

"You are brave." Zulu says.

"Thanks I know … Come on get this show on the road." with that they walk to the shuttle and take their seats. But he wasn't as brave as Zulu thinks he is, because Jim knows as well as Dean that they didn't have a change in matters of Izzy. She was their sun and they need her and would face every obstacle for her with a big smile on their faces, even if that obstacle is called Captain Christopher Pike. She is worth it, all of it. Neither he nor Dean have a problem with that. It is like Dean declared after their first night together, she is it for them. She broke them from womanizing men to one woman men and they love everything about it.

As the shuttle starts, Jim remembers the last night they shared together. To think that it only was yesterday was crazy. He needs their faces to face what he is doing. Not only to have a clear head, because he does things to keep them save, like they do for him. But also to relax himself, he hates space jumping. Jim Kirk may be an adrenaline junkie, but everything has its border. But with Dean and Izzy by his side, even just in his mind, he can do everything.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Star Trek or SPN.

 **Chapter 8 - "New problems ahead"**

U.S.S. Impala

Dean looks up as he hears the commanding crew loudly enter the conference room. The last one, who enters was Sam, so with a hand signal he orders his brother to his side. As he was sure that everyone was here, he stands up and begins. "Thank you for coming. … Because of the unfortunate demise of Captain Miller, I am Captain now. You don't know me, but I know some of you. The reason why I wanted to be on this ship is because of you. I wanted to work with engineer Singer, who has some crazy ideas or with ME Harvelle, a good friend of mine told me that your one of the best MEs in the fleet." he looked at the particular person, while he spoke of them to tell them with his eyes that he means every work he says. With a deep sigh, he looks around the room and continues. "So that I don't have an advantage against you, I tell a little about me. I hate formality so please call me Dean or Captain, but not Captain Winchester." Normally he isn't one for big speeches, but they are in a situation where such thing is needed. He looks at every one in the room to see if they have understood him, that he serious about that. Their smiles and nods tell him yes they have. A short look at Sam tells him that his little brother is proud of him, a confidence boost. Nice to have that, but time is of the essence. "I don't have a second-in-command at the moment, because Ash declined." he point at Ash and all eyes look at him. Some were perplex, some were confused and ask themselves why he didn't want it. But Dean would let them linger on the matter, in his opinion they are Ash reasons only. "That's the reason Lieutenant Winchester is here. Yes, he is my brother, a good science officer, but also a very good law student … So Sam what do the regulation according for appointing a new 2IC entail?" he asks him, but ads after some moments. "Please speak English and not law with me."

Sam shortly smiles, before he answers. "Regulation 157A says that the acting Captain can appoint anyone he likes, who fits the profile that is needed for the job. … Trust between Captain and his first officers is essential."

"Thank you." Dean says and then thought a moment about it. He already made a decision, but he needed to know, whether his actions would be in his legal rights. He starts to smile as he declares. "Ladies and Gentlemen I don't know you yet to fully trust you. I am sorry for my actions, some may have a problem with it, but it in the end it is my decision." with that he turns to Sam. "I hereby promote Lieutenant Winchester to Commander and with it to my 2IC."

There was silence after he said that and Sam was speechless until he found his bearing again. "What? … Are you out of your mind?" he asks his brother.

"Don't you think that you don't have what it takes to be my 2IC?" Dean asks his counter question.

"Oh, I think that I would be a good first officer, but …"

"No, buts Sam, it may be controversial, but we are in a crisis right now and I need a 2IC, who I trust wholeheartedly. Not only to back me up, but also to stop me from something stupid. Besides you nobody in this rooms knows, how crazy I can be. So do you accept your promotion?" he declares hard.

"Yes." was Sam's confident answers, because he understands what his brother is saying. Sam always was the voice of reason in the relationship between the brothers. Until they met Izzy and Jim, he was the only one, who could stop him from something stupid.

Do show his new crew that he wants an open policy between them, that they can come to him every time they need something. "Does anyone have a problem with this decision?" he asks them to give them opportunity to voice their concerns. Dean would have bet that there would be some sort of discussion about it, but instead they all accepted it with a smile on their faces. Oh the time on this ship with this crew is all Dean ever dreamed of. "Good." That was his first step at business, now to the situation at hand. He needs a status report on the ship. He looks at the MO and asks. "How many were injured during the battle?"

"We have 23 with light injuries, 10 with severe injuries and beside Miller we have four more deaths." she answers and gives him her tablet with the information.

"Thank you, you can go back to sick bay to treat the injured, MO Harvelle." Dean orders. Not that her input isn't needed, but she is needed elsewhere at the moment and that is more important.

"Eye sir … and if you we should call you Dean, please call me Ellen." she answers as she stood up from her place.

"Very well … Ellen." with that she left the room and Dean turns to his lead engineer. "Commander Singer, how bad is the ship?"

"The name is Bobby and repairs will take minimum three hours." he declares.

"What's the damage?" Dean wants to know.

"We have to close the hole I made with the explosion and that takes time and the impulse was hit as we escaped. I have to check if and how it will affect the power."

"Okay." Dean turns to Ash. "Do we have any communication with the other ships?" To look for survivors, but he let that hanging in the air.

"No, I don't know why, but I also don't get any other signals from around us, including Vulcan."

"Not good. … What do we know about the situation outside?" Dean asks the whole room.

"Not much, only that it is a warzone out there." Ash answers. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"We can't even scan the space around us, because the something that scrambles with our communication gear also affects our scanners." Bobby concludes.

"Any ideas?" Dean asks his crew.

All of the present thought a moment about it. It was Sam, how came up with a something or better he presented them one of his inventions. "I was working on a probe to scan areas with the size of a ball and should keep interference at bay; it will send data every 15 minutes." Yeah, there was a reason Sam was part of the science team. Ever since he was a kid, he liked to build things and they always work like he said they would.

"Is it finished?" Dean asks him, because if he would be finished with it, he wouldn't look so shy about it.

"Yeah, I have problems to make it fly or better to steer it form a greater distance." Sam answers embarrassed that his brother knows him so well.

"Maybe instead of steer, give it an automatic course like everywhere you release the probe it always would take his route to a preprogrammed destination like Earth for example." Bobby gives his five pieces in.

"How long would it take to make it ready?" Dean wants to know. He looks at Sam and Bobby.

"If me and Bobby work together it should take only half an hour tops." Sams answers.

"Does it interfere with your repairs?" Dean asks Bobby, because if he wants to know what is going on out there, taking care of the repairs is more important. So that is Dean's priority.

"No problem, if the kid as he said already did most of the work, then it is only fine tuning the thing." Bobby answers.

Deans sees that Sam wants to react to that statement, possible to the tip of him being a kid. But before he could say anything, Dean stops him. "Good then start working." Dean orders both of them. Then he turns to the room as he said. "Everyone else, who has time, helps with the repair. Maybe this way, we can get it done sooner." That also would include him. He may be not an engineer, but to get his ship ready sooner, he would give his helping hand, where he can. Wow, the U.S.S. Impala was his ship now. He was the Captain; he reached his goal, almost unbelievable. But now is not the time to think about it.

They all left the conference room to help with the repairs. Even if they were in a crisis at the moment Dean was happy, his dream came true. The only thing, what could make him happier would to share it with Jim and Izzy. Even after almost a year of being together, he wants to share everything with them. But not entirely true, they were a family long before they started a relationship together. That means everything to him and after he sees them again, the three of them will celebrate, that one of them has reached their shared goal.

Dean starts working near the explosion side, to flick the dock or more he land a hand and assisted. After some time, Dean doesn't how long it was until Sam contacted him over the come. "Dean the probe is ready and we can send her out."

"Then send it out and contact me as soon as you have any data." Dean declares.

"You should probably head to the bridge, because Bobby and I programmed it to scan the area as soon as it is out in space." Sams says.

"On my way." with that he gave his work to one of the other crew members in the area and was on his way to the bridge. He arrived at the bridge soon after Sam sends the probe out. So he asks him as he sees him standing on the bridge as he enters. "What do you got?"

"Wow … it is a warzone out there. The only ship intact is the Enterprise and the attacking ship … And form the looks of it the device with which the work on the planet scrambles with our technology … But I think the Enterprise is working on chancing that." Sam declares

"What makes you say that?" Dean wants to know, but his gut is telling him that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Three person just jumped form a shuttle." he answers. In the moment Sam said that Dean knew that Jim was one of the jumpers. That screams his name, even if he hates space jumps, but to get his crew out of trouble, he would do it. Dean only hopes that he doesn't risk too much and be careful, but with Jim you never knew. But Dean is not so different than him. He can't change him, not that he wants to. He only can hope that nothing will happen to him.

U.S.S. Enterprise

The jump was successful, but they lost Olsen. Jim as well as Zulu almost died. But Chekov saved them almost in the last minute, but better late than never. Then Spock went to save his parents and with it only ¼ of the population of Vulcan and Nero simply vanished, where … no idea. The command crew on the Enterprise is currently on the bridge discussing what to do next.

Jim already knows what to do next. He has standing orders from his Captain and his girlfriend to get the man back on his ship. So that's what he is trying to do. The question is, would Spock follow his opinion or lead on this matter or not.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" Spock asks Uhura as he paced through the bridge. Some people think while the walk, while others think while they sit, so Jim has taken the chairs as his thinking position.

"There are transgressions that suggest no other destination." she answers the Captain.

Even if Jim is almost certain that Nero is heated for Earth, the possibility that he could choose another planet simply is to be unpredictable, so he voices his concern. "Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet could be the target."

Spock looks at him and says. "Out of the chair." as he walks by for his next turn around the bridge. Jim sighs, he doesn't know what Spock's problem was, he was only sitting there and not giving the orders. Even if he liked that very much, because then they would be already on their way to save Pike. Reluctantly he gets up and takes position behind the chair.

Chekov wants to know. "Well if the Federation is the target, why didn't they destroy us?" Good question, Jim has to give him that.

"Why would they … why waste ammunition on us, we are obviously not a threat." And there is that. Nero is a very conflicted Romulan, but Jim has absolute no clue what he really wants. What could he accomplish with destroying Vulcan and why did he do it? Tow very good questions to which they probably never find the answers.

"That is not it." Spock speaking brought Jim out of his own thoughts. "He said he wanted to show me something. … The destruction of my home planet."

"Yeah, how the hell did they do that, by the way? Where did the Romulans got that kind of weaponry?" Another good question Bones asks. They are more advanced than the Romulan Empire is at the moment.

"The energy necessary to artificially create a black hole may suggest an answer. Such technology could theoretically manipulate to create a tunnel through space time." Wow, what an answer; is he talking about time travel or what, Jim asks himself.

Good to have Bones on the team as he points out in his typical way. "Damn it, man I am a Doctor not a Physicist … Are you actually saying that they are from the future?"

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remain however improbable must be the truth." Spock answers that.

"How poetic." Bones gives back. Yeah a simple yes would have been enough. But Vulcans never do things by half's. But even if we know from where they are, we still don't know what they want.

"So what would an angry Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jims asks all of them. That is question that concerns him the most. Captain Pike wasn't only the father of the woman he loves, but also the reason why he accepted the death of his father and joined star fleet in the first place. He owes that man so much, because he showed him how his live could be or better should be.

"As Captain he does know details of Star Fleets defenses." another reason why they should get Pike back.

So Jim has to voice his opinion. "So what we need to do is catch up to this ship, disable it, take it over and get Pike back."

Of course the pointy ear bastard wouldn't go for it. "We are technological outmatched in every way, a rescue would be illogical." So he says, but how will he know that without trying. The live of one their own depends on it. You never leave someone behind that isn't what the fleet stands for.

"Nero's ship has to drop out of Warp." Chekov tells them. To Jim it looks like he would be on the same page in matters of saving Pike.

But he had a valid point. "We could assign the engineering crew to boost our warp core."

"The remaining powering crew is used to repair radiation leaks in the lower decks as well as the damage to the sub communication, because without that we can't contact Star Fleet … Therefore we must gather with the fleet." Of course he would shout this idea down.

Not what Jim wanted to hear, but he wouldn't give up, never. "Alright, alright, there got to be something we could do."

"Yeah we have to balance the terms of our next engagement."

That was the moment Jim had enough. "There won't be a next engagement; by the time we gather with the fleet it will be already too late. … You say he is from the future and knows what's going to happen, then the logical thing to do would be to be unpredictable."

"You assume that Nero knows how events predicted would unfold. On the contrary Nero's very existence in our time has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack of the U.S.S. Kelvin culminating the events of today. Thereby creating a complete new chain of events which can't be undissipated of either party."

What exactly is he trying to tell us; of course his favorite cadet has figured it out. "An altered reality." Uhura says shocked.

"Precisely. … Whatever our lives might have been before the time continuum was disrupted …. Our destinies have changed." With that Spock toke place in the captains seat and orders. "Mr. Zulu plan a course to the Laurantian System with warp factor 3."

Jim has to stop that. "Spock don't do that. Running back to the fleet for a a tea is a massive waste of time." with that Jim stands directly in Spock's personal space. To show him, how serious he is about the whole situation.

Spock wasn't faced in the slightest by Jim's tactics. "These are orders issued by Captain Pike …"

"He also ordered to go back and get him." he interrupts him. "Spock you are Captain now. You have to."

But like Jim now Spock interrupted him and doesn't let him finish. "I am aware of my responsibilities Mr. Kirk." Jim seriously doubts that. The commander doesn't have what is needed to be Captain in Jim's eyes. But Spock wasn't finished. "And you are clouded by the feelings you have for the Captains daughter." he says in a harsh tone and the whole bridge was silent now. They, who know about whom Spock was talking about are interested how this going to play out. In the front line there was Bones, who hopes that Jim wouldn't overstep his boundaries as he already has, but of course with Jim all bets were off.

"That may be true." Because let's face it is part of the reason he wants to save Pike. "But you already lost once today to her and should you left her father there you can bet your ass that she will beat you again, but this time you will not face her alone, but with her mother and I can guarantee you that you will not survive that." Yeah Jim was smug about the talents of his girlfriend, because she earned it.

In Spock's eyes Jim read that even if he doesn't feel emotions as he says that there still was some fear. But Spock surprised him as he ordered. "Security escort him out." The security officers try to take him out, but Jim Kirk doesn't goes out without a fight. Slow he breaks free of their hold and starts a good old bar fight. But suddenly he feels very tired and before he loses conscious he thinks that he hates Spock, but that he will be in so much trouble with Izzy. So falls unconscious with a smile on his face.

U.S.S. Division

The 10 minutes were up really fast and then the command crew walks in. After all of them found a seat at the table, they look expectantly at Izzy. She took that as her cue to start talking. "Computer secure the room and Commander Birkhoff please turn on your scramblers." She doesn't want that anything of their discussion reaches anyone outside of those four walls. Birkhoff doesn't even look confused as he followed her orders. That alone tells her so much and was all she needed to know. It looks like the crew also knew that something is going on behind the curtain that something is at miss. "So what did I miss, why did Admiral Rose admit me with this position?" she asks them point blank, why beating around the bush, that only costs time.

"I told you Mikey that she is a smart girl and would figure it out." Birkhoff said to Michael.

"Yeah, I knew that Rose doesn't like me and has somehow a problem with me. … So what do you know?" she asks the whole table.

"Yeah we know somethings up Izzy, but before we bring you up to speed, we want to let you know that WE want you as Captain." Michael declares and all around the table nods in agreement. 'Okay that was good, at least someone believes in me' Izzy thought.

"Thank you … So I would do everything to make you proud as your Captain as I know you will do the same for Me." she declares, because she really wants that. Even if she got the job not for her qualifications, she absolutely has, but of other reason so she will show them, who threated her wrong, what she can do. But first she needs to know with what she was dealing. "So please put all the cards on the table."

Michael nods but signals Nikita to start with the explanation. "It all started with your internship. You were on this ship only for a month and told me that me something was amiss with the ship. That got me thinking and I started digging with Nerds help." Nikita says.

"We found some operation reports from before your internship, which were completely edited by Percy. That was when we talked to Mikey." Birkhoff goes on from there.

"But I already knew that Percy did something illegal, because I found a black box with all our missions with the real reports. He kept it as black mail material so that he can keep us in line."

"So why does he left the ship then?" Izzy wants to know.

"Because he figured out that we were on to him and he wants you take the fall for him." Michael concludes. 'So that's why I am Captain now. Whatever is his plan I will not let it happen.' Izzy thought.

"Okay what do you have so far?" Izzy asks them.

"We couldn't do much, because Percy used my relationship with Nikita to keep us in line. And we have a second problem, we received or better you received a communique on your ship channel and I intercepted it. That says that Percy works with the Romulans and plans an attack."

"That's not good." She has to take actions to get her first officer and her security officer of the hands of Percy. Izzy knows one way to do it, she has to deactivated regulations 3722b, which was the reason Percy could blackmail them. So instead of answering to Michael's statement she started typing on the keyboard to get them a marriage license, the only way to deactivate that regulation. With all their personal data on the ships computer it was easy to get the license and she has that at her tablet in only minutes. Now she only has to marry them which she is allowed to do as a Captain of a Federation Vessel.

The crew watched her in silence until they couldn't take it anymore that she does something and doesn't tell them what. So Michael asks her after Nikita puts him with a kick under table in that direction. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a marriage license for you and Nikita." she says like she was speaking about nothing important.

"Why?" Nikita and Michael wanted offend to know.

"So I can marry you … I know that it isn't romantic this way, but it gives us a way to get you out of Percy's hands. Which would mean one of our problems would seas to exist." she stated matter-of-factly.

Michael and Nikita look at each other and consider her suggesting for a moment, even if it was sudden and somehow unromantic; it still was a good solution. "Okay, but give as a moment to prepare for it." Nikita declares.

"Of course it tomorrow a good idea?" Izzy wants to know.

"Yes."

"Good, let's get on with figuring out this mess?" she says.

She thought a moment about Percy and his actions. He will use the attack to keep them a secret. But why did she receive the communique and form whom. "Who send the communique?" she wants to know.

"We are not sure, but we think that is an agent of SSC?" Nikita answers.

"Can you show it to me?" Izzy asks them.

Instead of answering Birkhoff tips on his tablet to pull the document on screen, where it appeared only seconds later. Izzy looks at it and only after the first two words she knows that it was send especially to her, because Izzy was addressed with an old nickname of her. Only family members and very good friends of her parents know it. She wasn't called Snuffles in a long time almost 15 years ago. But she read further and found some more signs between the lines, who the person could be, who send it. She was absolute sure, who it was as she was at the end of the document, because it was signed with Ottendorf. Beside was his favorite quotation and live mantra, 'Always see the sun as good and bad.'

She hasn't seen him in almost five years. He was an old friend of her father; he saved his live while they were together at their first assignments. After that he went in to the spy business, while her father concentrated on his Star Fleet career. She sighs, because it can be a good sign that he contacts her. It suggests that he is in deep shit.

Michael caught her sigh and asks. "You know the sender, right?"

"Unfortunately and yes he works for the SCC. His name is Gabriel Trick." Izzy answers.

"How do you know him and did figure that out?" Birkhoff wants to know. He hates it if someone outsmarts him.

"He is an old acquaintance of my father. I am sure because of the use of my old nickname and his signature as well as the quotation at the end. The older I got the more I learned that we all are god and evil in ourselves. That's what he wanted to teach me with that." she answers him.

"Okay … just while we are at it … who is your father?" Michael wants to know.

"Ah yeah you still don't know. Sorry not many do that I am the daughter of Captain Christopher Pike." I say with a smile.

The reactions were interesting the most of them looked shocked or surprised. But in Michaels face Izzy could read he is working something out in his mind. So she waited until he was done. He looks at her and says. "That explains why Percy wants you to take the fall for him … because he hates your father."

"Really I didn't know that. Do you know why?" Izzy wants to know. So she not only has to prevent a terror act, but also to keep herself as well as her father save in the process.

"I am not sure, but something happened between them at the academy. But I think your father has forgotten what it was. I think Percy holds a grudge." Michael answers.

"Yeah that's a good feeling." she says with sarcasm. But she has to start to act to bring the ball back into her favor. Not that Percy know that, because should have he know that he would have choose someone else besides her. The person, who can help her now, is an old acquaintance of her as well as her father's best friend. Good for her that the both of them work on the same team now.

"I know, so what do we do?" Michael wants to know.

"Birkhoff can you put me in contact with operations Commander Henrietta Lang, but only her and no-one else." she orders, because she doesn't know the new director and she met the assistant Director Granger only one time and he was kind of chauvinist, so she doesn't want talk to him and Hetty owed her.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Star Trek, SPN, Nikita or NCIS LA.

 **Chapter 9 - "first counter measures" (4970)**

U.S.S. Impala

After whatever Jim did the coms and scanners of the Impala worked again. The crew of the vessel learned fast that the enemy's ship created a black hole in the center of planet of Vulcan. After Dean heard that he was more than happy that the hiding spot he chooses was far away so that they can't get sucked in to the vortex of the planet. But it also meant that they couldn't assist in the rescue. They were out of transporter range. For a moment Dean was tempted to bring the Impala nearer to the planet to help, but with impulse, who doesn't work probably he would risk his crew and that was out of the question for him. Only shuttles would be a possibility, but the trip to the planet and back would end in the vortex of the black hole as well.

So to say that Dean was pissed at the enemy, who put him in this position, would be an understatement. This way they only could watch a planet be destroyed with an unknown number of people on it. His aggression against the enemy took a new turn as he vanished as soon as he was done with what he wanted to do. Dean's gut was telling him than he wasn't done and would be on his course to his next target. If he had to bet money on it he would say it would be Earth.

And from the looks of it, the Enterprise is going to follow, but before they could start the engine Dean asks Ash to hail them. Only a moment later Dean sees the damn Vulcan on the screens as he greets him. "Commander Winchester what can we do for you?"

"It is Captain actually and I want to speak to the Captain Pike, about our next steps." Dean declares.

"Captain Pike is prisoner of Nero, who is responsible for the destruction of Vulcan." Now Dean has a name for the enemy.

"I understand so we will start a rescue mission." Dean points out serious; because he knew that Jim would do all he could to get Captain Pike back. Dean heard what Izzy ordered Jim to watch her father's back. Not that Jim wouldn't do it without her encroachment them, because Captain Pike was his mentor, like he was it for Dean himself. So Dean would get him back as well.

"No, we are going to rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurantian system." Spock declares.

"What about Captain Pike?" Dean wants to know.

"We will rescue him as soon as we have strength in numbers." Spock declares.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Pike could be long dead by then." Dean exclaimed.

"That maybe, but he ordered …"

But before he could get any further Dean interrupts him. "Sometimes you have to ignore your orders and follow your gut to do the right thing." That is how a Captain should lead in Dean's opinion.

"That's the argument Commander Kirk brought to my attention before I departed him of this ship for mutiny." Spock points out.

"You did what? Ok, you are really are a bastard, who hasn't any idea, how to lead, because instead to listen to someone with another opinion you throw them out. That is mature." This coming from Dean is saying something.

"Captain Winchester I would watch what you say." Spock said in a threatening voice.

"I am not afraid of you, because I have not one, but two of the best lawyers out there on my side, especially in this case." with that Dean signals Ash to cut the connection as soon as the pointy ear bastard was out of his view, he aggressively hit his seat. His aggression reached a new level now, but he also had a mischievous smirk on his lips as he thought of Izzy and making that bastard pay.

Sam walks to his brother, he was pissed at Spock as well, but there is nothing he can do besides taking the position at his brother and trying to calm him somehow. "Is he for real?"

"Looks like it, but we take care of him later."

"You mean Izzy and her mother will do that." Sam says.

Dean looks at his little brother with a smile as answer. That was all Sam needed to know about that. "How far are the repairs?"

"Almost done, we should be ready in 20 minutes tops."

"Good. Now that we know that the destroyer of Vulcan is called Nero. Where do you think he will go next?" Dean asks his brother. He may have his theory, but that doesn't mean that she would be the right one. So before he would set a course of actions, he always would talk it out with his crew.

"Before this chat I would have said 'I don't know', but …" but Sam stops. He also likes Captain Pike and the prospect of him being tortured doesn't sit right with him.

"But …?" Dean digs deeper.

"With Captain Pike in Neros hands it is easy for him to get information on the Star Fleet with enough pressure." he answers and Dean knows what he is talking about, because he came to the same conclusion.

"So?" he has to ask further. He wants a clear answer.

"I would say Earth."

"That's what I thought."

"What will we do?"

"Sam calibrate us a course where the sensors of Nero's ship can't find us." Dean orders his brother. Being prepared is always a good idea.

"I try, but it could be hard, I don't have a clue about enemy's ships specifics." Sam answers truthfully.

"I know, but I think you can figure something out. Get creative and use all the brain of your science crew if you have to." Dean orders.

"Yes, sir." Sam says and walks away. Dean wasn't quite sure, how he should react to be called sir by his brother, especially if he uses a mocking tone, like he just did. Maybe others wouldn't catch on to that, but Dean knows his brother for a very long time. That is why he heard the mocking loud and clear.

Only moments after Sam was out, Ash was at Dean's side with a smile, but didn't say anything. Dean's patience's was running low at the moment so he had a hard time ignoring Ash. So as he didn't say anything after some long moments Dean exclaims. "What?" Maybe it was a little bit aggressive, but the circumstances leaded to his mood.

"I like you, you have some serious guts."

"Thanks." was all Dean could say to that.

"But I think I really want to know?"

"Yeah?" Dean asks him to go on.

"Would you really sue him?"

Dean's smile was the answer, but he elaborated further. "You can bet your ass I will and he will not know what hit him." With that Ash smile grows bigger. He knows with Dean Winchester in charge of the U.S.S. Impala the time on this vessel and with it his probation period probably will be more fun. Ash also knows that Dean probably wants to know what he has done after Dean was finished talking to the Vulcan.

"You should know that the Enterprise tried to hail us after you cut the connection , but I blocked it."

"Good Ash, Thanks." Dean looks at him and sees that there has to be more. So he asks. "And?"

"Let's put it this way I let something behind should they try call us again."

"What would that be?"

"Simply an old rock song 'highway to hell' it will blast from all the speakers and I am the only one, who can deactivate it." he answers with an mischievous smile.

Dean has to laugh at that. After some moments he calmed down and says. "Ok Ash I think we will have so much fun together on this ship." That is a thought Ash shares with him.

* * *

U.S.S. Division

"How do you know Henrietta Lange?" Michael wants to know

Izzy turns to him as she said. "Let's put it this way, we may have worked together while I was still in college."

"Ok, our little Miss Smarty pants really is something?" Birkhoff says in a teasing tone. Normally Izzy would prevent the use of such nicknames, but she knows that he doesn't mean it in a bad way. It is his way of showing someone that he likes them. He is wired that way.

"Oh you have no idea." was Izzy mischievous answer to that.

"Yeah, yeah."

"But back to the matter at hand, can you put me on a secure line to her or not?" Izzy asks him again.

"Of course I can … to whom do you think you are talking too … I am …"

But he doesn't get any further as the others in the room finish for him in a mocking tone. "Shadowwalker." They heard that over 1000 times by now.

"We all know." Izzy finishes for them. He simply looks at the other occupants in the room while he shakes his head, before he types in his tablet. That is Izzy's que to turn to the screen. So she would be the first person Hetty sees after answering. After some moments, she was on screen and Izzy could see her old boss was surprised, but only for a moment and then her composure was back up again. Never give your cards up to soon. That was one of the things Izzy learned from her, she is master spy after all.

"Miss O'Neill. What can I do for you?" she asks and Izzy thinks a moment what to say. Even if Birkhoff secured the line she was cautious about what she should tell her. She decides to speak in code.

"I think our dog walker has made a mistake." she tells her.

"How so?" Hetty asks while raising a curious eyebrow.

"Because I found your terrier and she brought the homeless dog I rescued only a day ago to you. I couldn't give him a name." This way she tells her old boss to whom she wants to speak.

It took Hetty only a moment to catch on, what she was saying. Hetty knew that Izzy would talk in code only with her, if she thinks that the line could be compromised. So she answered in kind. "Oh I see, now I know why my maid was so nervous after she called me in the morning."

"We should meet up and swap our dogs. Do you have time?"

"I am quite occupied at the moment, but my butler Sam probably would bring the dog to the meeting." That told Izzy that she would meet G and Sam, she hasn't seen them in some time. She missed them dearly.

"Ok, when and where?" she wants to know.

"Would LA at our usual meeting spot in 20 minutes be doable?"

Izzy thought a moment about it. It is tight, but she should make it. "Yeah I do my best."

"Good. It was good to hear from you again, Miss O'Neill. Maybe we see each other over a cup of tea in the future." she asks her.

"Oh, I like that; you know how much I love your tea." Izzy's says with a smile.

"See you soon."

"Yeah." with that the connection breaks and the screen went black. All the others in the room look at her perplex. Izzy doesn't understand why, they are all spies just like Hetty, so they should understand why she acted this way. But now wasn't the time to think about it, so Izzy starts walking and gives orders at the same time. "Michael you have the con. Nikita and Birkhoff are with me on Shuttle Alpha to Earth to pick up some stray dogs."

Like the good soldiers they are, they followed her lead without a word. Together they walk to the shuttle bay to board a craft. Izzy watches Nikita and Birkhoff enter the shuttle before she turns around to Michela and says. "Michael do you have any questions?"

"A million, but only one is important at the moment, who are we picking up?" he asks her.

"I tell you when we are back, which should" She looks at her watch. "be at least in an hour, but until than no contact, we don't want Percy to know what we are doing."

"Yes, ma'am." he answers, because he understood. Nothing is more important than the understanding between a Captain and his first officer without an explanation. So she nods to him, turns around and walks into the shuttle. As she takes her seat beside Nikita in the pilot seat, she enters the coordinates of the meeting point into the computer.

After she was done, she turns to her security officer and says. "Niki please get us there as soon as possible."

"Eye, ma'am."

"Birkhoff can you secure this shuttle, so nobody can intercept anything that is said here?"

He looks at her like he wants to say, who you are talking to … again. But instead of reacting to it, Izzy simply stares him down until he gives up and follows his orders. The flight to the destination was fast, because Izzy tried to work out in her head every possible scenario, how everything with Percy could go down. It doesn't look good and she knows she will have to give something up to reach her goal and stop her fall, but what isn't clear at the moment. Only time will tell.

As Nikita puts the shuttle into landing mode Izzy takes a look out of the window. There they stood Agent G. Callen and Sam Hanna, but they were disguised as Star Fleet officers, Sam for security and G for command. Hetty must have figured out that incognito would be a good idea and that Izzy was on a vessel of the Fleet, because she herself wore a uniform.

Nikita opens the shuttle door after successfully landing it. Izzy orders her and Birkhoff to stay inside, because it will only take seconds before they will be off to the Division again. So she steps out with a hard face, full on business mode, she knew that the two agents would catch on fast that they have to act formal for now. As soon as they see her, the meet her half way and in her face they could read, what she wants from them.

"Captain O'Neill thanks for picking us up." G says.

"No problem officers, please follow me, so we can get this show on the road."

With that she turns around and walks back into the shuttle. The two of them followed her wordlessly. As they were in the shuttle she turns to Nikita and says. "Bring us back to the Division."

"Yes ma'am." she answers and starts the shuttle.

Izzy turns to Birkhoff and asks him. "Is the shuttle secure?"

He smiled as he says. "Yes, because I am …"

This joke is getting old very fast, but she still laughs, before she stops him. "Yeah I know, thank you."

He nods in acknowledgement and takes a seat. After that she turns around to the other two passengers of the shuttle and smiles. "I am sorry, for all this but the charade was necessary."

G walks to her, embraces her in his arms and says. "No need to apologize, we do this longer than you, baby girl." and kisses her forehead.

She leans into him and for a moment she feels like a child again, like always in his arms. He was her favorite uncle almost a second father. Let's not forget that without him she probably wouldn't be here, he introduced her parents to each other. "I missed you." she whispers in his chest.

"Missed you too." he whispers back, before he adds outraged after some moments. "But a dog, couldn't you think of something else?"

"Sorry, it was the best I could come up with in a short time." she answers with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

They stay like this for a moment longer before they break apart. She turns to Sam and says. "Hey Sam, how have you been?" Then she embraces him in a hug.

"As always trying to keep G out of the fire." he answers in a teasing tone as he returns the hug.

"Hey." G exclaims, but Sam and Izzy start laughing.

"I guess you know each other." Birkhoff says.

She steps out of Sams arms, turns to her science officer and answers. "Really what gave it away?" she can't resist teasing him, especially if he makes it so easy for her or everyone else around him some time. He pouts for a moment, before he stands up and walks to Nikita out of the teasing area.

G and Sam watch the interaction and G comments. "Interesting leading style."

"Funny." she answers as she gestures them to take a seat, which they do.

As soon as they sit, the tremor in their faces changes to professional. "What happened?" G wants to know, because he knows his almost daughter very much. She wouldn't have called Hetty if she didn't need help in some way.

The answer was loaded, but wouldn't give them anything to work with. So she starts form at beginning or at least where it started for her. "Since today I am Captain of the Division."

She didn't smile about it, even if it was what she always wanted, so G figures there is something more behind that story. "But what is wrong with that?"

With a sigh she answers. "Turns out that Captain or Admiral Rose is corrupt and I am the lucky lady he chooses to take the fall for him." as she looks into Gs eyes she sees that he is angered, because someone of his family is threatened, especially if the reason for it is Rose. Not that she knows that. But there is more. "That's not all, we or better I received a communique form Gabe in which he confirms our theory and warns us about a Romulan terror act in the near future."

Now Sam and G look at each other and have a silent conversation, before G turns to Izzy again and asks. "Gabe? … Gabe, Gabe?" she nods as answer, so he continues. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, he uses his trademark quote of the sun and signed it with Ottendorf, so I would know it is him."

"That are things every hacker can find in his file, Iz." G says.

"Yeah I know, but that's not why I am sure that is him."

"What is it then?" Sam wants to know.

"He addressed me in the communique with snuffles." she answers.

"He used your old nickname … Okay I give you that not many people know that."

But in his face she sees that he still isn't convinced that it is really from Gabe and she has to know why he has that impression. "Why are you so skeptical?"

For a moment G looks at the floor, before his glances finds his goddaughter again. "Gabe went missing four months ago, somewhere in the Romulan system. Hetty hasn't heard from him since. His actual status at the moment is M.I.A."

"What was his mission?" Izzy wants to know even if she knew that they couldn't tell her that, because of the top secret bull shit and all that.

But like always they surprised her. "He tried to find evidence on Rose, because he is on our radar quite some time, not that he knows that." Sam answers.

* * *

Delta Vega

Slowly Jim wakes up; the ringing tone of the alert gives him a headache. As he opens his eyes he is surprised to see that he is in an escape bot. 'No, not really, Spock kicked me off the ship, such a coward' Jim thought. But he didn't know what his location is. "Ahh …. arg … Computer where am I?"

"Location Delta Vega, Class M Planet, unsafe, there is a Star Fleet outpost 14 kilometers to the northwest. So please remain in the pot."

"You got to be kidding Me." of course he will not stay in this damn bot. Even if he was literally at the ass of the galaxy, he wouldn't give up. No, he is Jim Kirk and as such he will find a solution for his current problem. So he opens the pot, takes the equipment and climbs out of the hole the pot made with the landing.

It had to be an ice planet where Spock would let him strand. He thinks to himself as he reaches the top of the hole he was in. Why can't it be a beach or somewhere else with a nice climate? But no such luck. As soon as he was out of the hole he puts on the winter gear and starts his way to the outpost. Hopefully he reaches it before he freezes to death that would be preferable.

After some moments he takes out the tricorder to note everything that has happened to him since being deported off the Enterprise. But as soon as he starts his report, he was interrupted by an animal, which mistakenly thinks of him as food. The only ones, who allowed to eat him, are Izzy and Dean. So he starts running for his life, with the outpost as destination in his head.

Running on ice isn't easy to so he stumbles over something and roles down a hill. That of course doesn't stop the animal, because it has to follow him. But it was stopped midway by a bigger animal, which eats him. There is always something bigger that can eat you. For a moment he gets a break.

But Jims escape was short lived. After the animal was finished he looked at Jim as if he was his dessert, after finishing the main course. Without waiting what was going to happen, Jim starts running again. He sees a cave in the near distance, sometimes hiding is the better way to live to see the next day than running. So he changes his direction to the cave, which he reaches really fast, but the animal was still hot on his heels. As Jim turns around for a short glance he stumbles and lands on his ass, again. Even if this beast was huge, Jim wouldn't give up and tries to get up, but all of a sudden a person with a torch steps in the way of the beast and between him and his meal. He uses the fire to drive the animal away.

Jim was glad to be saved until his rescuer turned around and looks at him. Oddly he looks familiar, but Jim can't point his finger on it why. Apparently the person knows him, as he said in a surprised voice. "James T. Kirk."

Now Jim was perplexed and without really thinking what do say, he answers. "Excuse me."

But the person didn't react to it; instead he asks a counter question. "How did you find me?" A closer look at the person tells Jim that he has to be a Vulcan, because of the pointy ears. Only with his luck this would be possible.

"Ahh … what … woah … how do you know my name?" was all Jim could respond. Eloquence wasn't his strong suit, that's more Izzy expertise. Besides he feels like he losing his mind at the moment.

The other person looks shocked that he wasn't recognized. 'Get over it, I don't know you' Jim thought, which he really shouldn't have after the other male said. "I have been and always will be your friend." Oh he must go crazy, because Jim hasn't many friends and a Vulcan for sure isn't one of them. The only Vulcan he knows is Spock and they are definitely not friends. His confusion showed on his face, so the other man tries to be clearer about his declaration. "I am Spock."

"Bullshit." was Jim first reaction to that, because it can't be even with the unbelievable day he had today.

"It's remarkable pleasing to see you again my old friend. Especially after the events of today." This guy has to be insane, there is no other explanation for it or?

"Ah, I appreciate what you did for me today, Sir, but if you are really Spock you know … that we are not friends. You hate me and you wouldn't have sent me here for mutiny, if we were friends."

"Mutiny?" was his unbelievable question.

"Yes."

"You are not the Captain?" was his next question.

Are we playing 20 questions now. "No, no … you are. Pike was taken hostage by …"

"By Nero." the other Spock said and it tells Jim that he somehow knew the Romulan.

Maybe this stop on this godforsaken planet wasn't so bad after all. Information is always the key. "What do you know about him?" Jim wants to know. It is always good to learn as much as you can about your opponent.

"He is a particular troubled Romulan …" Spock steps into Jim's personal space. "Please allow me it will be easier."

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?" This man may have saved his life but that doesn't mean Jim would trust him blindly. It takes more than that to get his trust.

"Our minds, one and together." with that he puts three fingers on Jims face without waiting for an answer and with that their mind meld together. Jim can see pictures like a movie; he hears the voice of Spock directly in his mind like a commentator for an event. "129 years from now … a star will explode … and threatens to destroy the galaxy … That is where I am from Jim … the future … the star went supernova … So I promised the Romulans to save their planet … We outfitted our fastest ship and I should use the red matter to create a black hole to absorb the explosion of the star … I was on my way as the unthinkable happened … the supernova reached Romulus and destroyed it … I still had to stop the supernova … so I extracted the red matter and shoot it in the nova … On my return I was intercepted by Nero … he called himself the last of the Romulans … I tried to escape, but we both were pulled into the black hole … Nero was first and arrived before me … he spent the next 25 years of his life waiting for my arrival … But what were years for Nero were only seconds to me … He waited on the other side for me … He held me responsible for the loss of his world … so he stole my vessel, but speared my life for one reason only, so that I would know his pain. … He beamed me here so that I can watch his vengeance … As he was helpless to save his planet I was helpless to save mine … Billions of lives lost, because of me Jim, because I failed."

With that he let go and Jim felt overwhelmed with emotions, which weren't his own. He felt anger, despair, loss, helplessness and so much more. "Ahh." was the only response he could give to that in the first moment.

"Forgive me, emotional transfer is an effect of the mind meld." You-telling-me-this-now Jim tells him with one short glance.

Beside the essential information, about why the events of today took place and also how Nero could accomplish it, something else become clear to Jim. He learned one other important thing about Spock. "So you do feel." he states.

"Yes." was his simple answer. Not so much for words.

But Jim had so many words for him. "By going back in time you changed all our lives."

The pointy eared Vulcan didn't react to that in the slightest. "Jim we must go, there is a Star Fleet outpost, not far from here." with that he turns around and walks away.

Even if he doesn't say anything to Jim's previous statement, Jim needs to know some things. "Stop." with that he gets the attention of Spock and the man in question turns around. Jim takes a deep breath and asks a question that was eating him up since the whole alternative reality nonsense came up. "Where you came from … did I know my father?"

Spock sighs and says. "Yes, you told me that he was the reason, why you joined Star Fleet. He proudly watched you become Captain of the Enterprise. A ship we must return you to. But …"

"But what?" Jims wants to know, because he has the feeling that the Vulcan has something important to say.

Spock looks at him with sadness and answers. "You didn't have a relationship with Dean or Izzy."

"What? … How do you even know about them?"

"I learnt about your feelings through the mind meld, it works both ways. … In my time I met Izzy O'Neill only once and that was as she suited me." That sounded like Izzy. He was intrigued by what this was about "But she never become Captain and Dean Winchester died in Action as far as I know, we never met them."

That is some shocking news, without Nero Jim would have his father at his side, but he would have never met the loves of his life. There is no thing that is better than the other, but Jim would do everything to live in the now, with them. "How feel my feelings for them to you?" Jim wants to know, because he didn't know that his feelings for them where that strong.

"Would you have been a Vulcan, I would say that you are mated to them."

"Mated as in soul mates?"

"Affirmative."

"Wow." he would have never guessed that.

But he doesn't have much time to think about it as Spock said. "Jim we have to go and get you back to your ship." with that he walks away. Jim needed some moments to accept his two lovers were his soulmates and he concludes only one thing, that he will treasure it and them more from now on. Then he follows Prime Spock as he started to call him in his head to the Star Fleet outpost. Let's see what happens next.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Star Trek, SPN, Nikita or NCIS LA.

 **Chapter 10 - "unforeseen"**

Shuttle Alpha

Those are some interesting news. Could it be that Rose tried to cover his tracks, because Gabe was on his heels before he went missing? That leaded her further to the assumption that Rose started to carry out his plan and for it to put as much blame on Izzy as he could, because he didn't know that Gabe is missing. But why was the SCC looking into him? "Why are you interested in Rose?" she wants to know. It is never wrong to learn as much as you can about a topic or in this case your opponent, to never underestimate him if you want to win the game. Something Rose already did, he underestimated her and that will be his downfall, she will make sure of it.

The chess game has started, but who will be the victims of this particular game? While Izzy will try to keep the collateral damage at minimum, Rose will not do such a thing. That is a problem itself and Izzy not only has to anticipate his moves, but also to keep his manipulations in the back of her mind and take counter measures against them. That is why she needs everything on him that she can get.

For a moment G and Sam look at each other and have one of those silent communications between partners, before G sighs and explains. "It all started two years ago. With the terror attack on the Star Fleet Base Trinity near the Romulan neutral zone. A Romulan extremist group took credit for it, but a secure source approached us with information's that it was an inside job. A Star Fleet officer was apparently part of it; he supported the group with the needed Intel to make the attack possible." Izzy remembers the attack, five bombs exploded inside of the base and over 30 people died, among them were five children. This put an early stop to the treaty negotiations between the Federation and the Romulan Empire and nothing in that direction happened ever since.

"We started to investigate, off-record of course, we didn't want to tick someone off and after six months of research we found out that the connection between the Star Fleet and the Romulan Empire was the U.S.S. Division or at least someone on board the vessel." Sam explained further. The plots thickens, Izzy already knows that Rose is corrupt, because her own crew has proved it to her, but the question for her is, how far his corruption goes.

But it didn't explain how or why Gabriel was involved with this investigation? "What does that have to do with Gabe?" she asks them further.

G smiles at her, he knows that she hates if she can't find a connection between elements herself. "Patience, we get there. We tried to get some of our agents on board the ship, but we were blocked on every turn. We don't know by whom, so Gabe had the crazy idea to get the information on another way, by infiltrating the Romulan Empire."

"His mission was to get as much info as he can find so that we hopefully can establish a link between Rose and the terror attack through the Division. Funnily enough the day you started your internship on this vessel "Izzy wasn't surprised in any way that he knew, when she started her internship, it was his job to know such things, so she simply smiles at that. "he started his mission." Sam goes on. It is fun to watch them finish each other's sentences, like an old married couple, but after seven years of being partners, she expects nothing less.

Nevertheless that is one hell of a coincidence, but her parents both taught her if it quacks like duck and walks like a duck it is a duck. So it can't be a simple coincidence. Her suspicion must be written all over her face as G said. "Yeah, it wasn't a coincidence, because as soon as Hetty learned you got stationed on the vessel, she somehow made you his contact person. Which would explain the communique you received, but it still is suspicious."

"So let me get this straight, he should have contacted me in case he got discovered." she recaps.

"Yeah." Sam and G say at the same time. Than they look at each other with a stop doing that look. It is always funny watching them work.

"Why?" she wants to know, beside the point, why she wasn't informed of it.

"I think you know the answer, baby girl?" G says. She normally likes when he calls her that, but here as Captain of the Star Fleet it is a little embarrassing. But he is the only one besides her parents, who is allowed to call her that. She let it slide for the moment and tries to find a solution with her smart mind.

The best way for her is thinking out loud for her. "This way the Romulans don't learn that the SCC is onto them, because it goes to the ship that is their partner in crime."

"A sharp mind as always." G smiles at her conclusion. He knew she would figure it out.

"Why wasn't I informed about being his contact person?" she asks next.

"Hetty didn't want Rose to know that we know each other." G answers and to Izzy that was a good reason. One that will help her now, if she make it work for her. That brings her to the next step. "What is the plan?" she wants to know from them.

Sam's mysterious answer was. "We have a plan."

It took her only a moment to figure it out. That only means one thing for her. "You are not planning something with me in the loop." Her voice was angered. It is her ass on the line, so she should know what they were planning and probably be a part of it. G knows his goddaughter very well and knows that if he can't calm her down, she will lash out soon and he will get the full hit of it. He was sure of that. Some would call it a temper tantrum that would follow, but he knows that is actually a manipulation. She uses her intelligence in every possible way she can. That is nothing he wants to see today, so he gets up, walks to her, and puts his hands on her shoulder to ground her before he goes on the same eyelevel as her. He knew, how she feels, he feels the same, if someone puts himself in danger for him. But there is a reason, why they couldn't tell her. Logic is always a good way to get her back on track. "We can risk you knowing should Rose smell something. It's called possible deniability and we can't put a target on your back, because you are our back-up plan."

"What does that mean?" she wants to know, because she can't deny that his logic is sound and damn does she hate that.

"You know Hetty, she doesn't put all her money on one horse, she wants you on the Division on standby, but off-the-record. Should problems with our team arise, you will start an investigation on your own with orders from the SCC, so that your actions are legal." he tells her in a calm way. He can see that she is pissed at his logical explanation and he has to smile at that.

"How do I know, when and if I set my plan into motion?" she asks him next. She needs to be calm, she knows that, but she hates to be in the dark. But at the same time she has to be on high alert, as the back-up plan.

Before G or Sam can answer Birkhoff reappears to inform them. "Izzy, we touch down in only moments."

With a smile she orders. "Good, tell Michael, Alex and Shawn we will meet them in the conference room ASAP."

"All right, boss." he says with a smile.

"That is ma'am to you." Izzy gives back.

"Of course, eye Ma'am." and salutes for a better teasing effect.

The other two only shake their heads at the antics of the crew she is commanding. But on a vessel like the Division, which is designed to spy work it is very important to have a friendly environment, almost like family. Family means teasing each other, having inside jokes and feeling comfortable with all the others. Those people have your backs after all. The ship is like a family and that makes the betrayal of Rose even worse. But G and Sam can see that the crew will have Izzy's back and that is important to them.

Izzy attention was back at them with a questionable look. They know what she wants to ask without having her to ask the question again, as G answers. "Sam and I." he points at himself and then at his partner. "Are here to talk about a possible plan for your actions and when you can set it into motion. But it will only be the frame. We can't know the details so that we don't compromise your mission."

 _Fantastic_ , Izzy thought. Hopefully it will be easy. But nothing in the last six hours was easy, so she wouldn't bet any money on it. A good plan needs preparation and that is what they will do. As soon as the shuttle landed they were on their way for a good old planning session.

* * *

U.S.S. Impala

Dean tries to rap his head around the fact that Jim was somewhere out there, because of mutiny without any backup. He can't believe that Spock would do that. But there are more important things they have to consider. At the moment the Impala is still death in space, but Dean knows his crew is working on it. Still Earth needs to know of a possible threat to start counter actions. So he turns to Ash and asks. "Which vessels are still around Earth orbit?"

Ash looks at the service console to find an answer for Dean's question. After a moment he answers. "There are only 3 vessels still near Earth. The U.S.S. Remington, the U.S.S. Akimo and the U.S.S. Division, but that vessel is in the repair dock. They have problems with the warp core."

It was good to hear that Izzy wasn't a victim of Nero. The decision which vessel to hail was an easy one for him. "Ash contact the Division and tell them that I want to talk to Commander O'Neill."

"Eye, Sir." with that Ash follows his orders.

It took only moments before someone answered. A person was displayed on the screen, but it wasn't the one Dean wanted to see. Even if he had met him only once, he knows at who he is looking. It is a face that he will not forget in a long time. After all he helped Izzy to teach them a lesson some months ago. His uniform tells him that he is the Commander on the Division, "Commander …"but without a name he has to let the other person fill in the blanks for him.

"Bishop." he provides and gestures with his head to go on.

"Bishop, I am surprised … I wanted to speak with Commander O'Neill."

A small smile starts on Bishops face as he answered. "Captain O'Neill." _'Captain O'Neill, she was Captain now too?'_ Dean asks himself proud. But he questions, how she received this rank, hopefully it is answered differently than the chain of command, like it was for him. That is something he has to ask her later, after this crisis is all over. "is on a mission now?" The tone Bishop uses as well as Deans gut is telling him that something is amiss at the moment. "What can we do for you Commander Winchester?" he asks at last.

"It is Captain." Dean corrects him. The question also reminds him that even if he knows or feels that Izzy is in some sort of trouble, he doesn't have time for it at the moment without neglecting his duty. "I want to inform you of the possible threat, a Romulan called Nero. He could be on his way to Earth and I would advise to get counter measures started immediately."

"Is one man such a threat?" The commander wants to know.

"You can say that. He destroyed Vulcan." Dean declares with a heavy heart.

"What?" Bishop exclaimed as well as the rest of the people on the bridge with him.

"Yeah, they created a black hole that consumed the planet. Vulcan is no more." he explains. Without giving them a chance to react to it, he goes on. It is always better to bring all the bad news at once. "We don't know how many survived … we rate that not even one hundred thousand survived." But it would even be a wonder if it would be this much. All, who saw the planet implode in front of them, are on the same page with that assumption.

"Fuck." Michael exclaims.

A little perplexed Dean glances at him, not because of the reaction itself; it was his reaction to that as well. But that the Commander reacted this way was surprising to Dean. The Commander appears that he normally has his countenance better under control. "You can say that again." was Dean's answers after a moment.

"I will tell Izzy, what happened or is there more?" he wants to know.

For a moment Dean looks at the floor, before he sighs and says. "Captain Pike was captured by Nero."

With a deep breath and in an irritated way Michael asks rhetorically. "Why does everything have to happen at the same time?" Not that all could hear it, but Dean understood his mumbling and he was sure that the Commander wasn't only referring to the situation at hand. But that on the other side of the communication link something was happening as well. A glance at Bishop tells Dean that he doesn't want to give away what. The details have to be too delicate, otherwise he would elaborate further. At the moment Dean has other problems, which have priority, but he will find out what is going on with Izzy.

"Besides that can you tell her that the pointy eared bustard." everyone, who knew about who he was talking about, is looking at him perplexed. Simple for using such a wording in reference to another Star Fleet officer, but they have the feeling that there is more to that particular story. In Deans opinion they have to get used to his habit, Dean isn't someone, who would automatically fall in front of someone in an uniform and higher rank. No for that you have to earn his respect and not many Star Fleet officers earned that by now. Spock definitely wasn't one of them, so he ignored the outraged looks of his crew. "Removed Commander Kirk from the Enterprise for mutiny."

"Okay." was Michael's bewildered answer.

"Please use the exact wording." Dean orders him.

"Eye, Sir." he answers, because Michael knows an order when he sees one.

"Thank you." with that they cut the connection and Dean took a look around at his crew. They still stared bewildered at him. But before he could say anything to it the doors to the bridge open and Sam walks in. He sees the bewildered faces of the crew and asks himself what has Dean done now, because that can be the only reason that they look at him like they saw the yeti.

It probably is a good idea to change the mood of the crew by giving them something new to think off. "Dean we are finished with the repairs and I have a possible course."

Dean looks at his brother and knows what he is doing, probably not the worst idea to distract the crew. He sends him a grateful glance, before he orders. "Thanks, Sam. Please, give the coordinates to Ash so he can set the course." As answer Sam nods, walks to Ash and gives him the input.

"All set." Ash declares after some moments.

"Good, punch it." Dean tells him as Sam takes the seat of the pilot. Dean knows that he needs every advantage against Nero he can get. So he declares. "Sam you have the con. I will be in engineering." without waiting for an answer he makes his way to the section.

Maybe Bobby has an ace up his sleeve with which they could increase the weapons. So that they would have more impact on Nero's ship than the others had or they have now.

As fast as he can he makes his way to his destination. Only minutes after he left the bridge he reaches engineering. As he enters Bobby is working on one of the consoles. As he heard the doors open he looks up. He was surprised to see Dean back in his area so soon. "What can I do for you?" he asks him after he covered up his surprise. But Dean saw it nevertheless, but didn't react to it.

He simply steps to his side and asks him "Do you know or have a way to improve the weapons?"

"Why?" he wants to know.

"Because with what we have now, the next engagement will not end differently than the first one." was Deans answer and Bobby nods in understanding, especially because he himself thought the same. But he didn't have anything that could improve the weapons, so he shakes his head in defeat. Dean sighed, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. But if he can't improve his active measures, maybe they can improve the defensive elements. "Ok and if I ask you to strengthen the shields?" he ask after some moments of thinking.

That was the right question, because on Bobby's face starts a feral smile, like he wanted to be asked that. Bobby answer was. "I was working on increasing the shields for a long time, but Captain Miller hated my experimental ideas so he never let me put them in motion."

"You have a go now" Dean says to that. While he asks himself, why many of the Star Fleet Captains only accept the status quo and don't use the knowledge of their crew to improve the status quo. He would never make that mistake. Dean knows that he only is one man, who can make a difference, but for that he needs help on the way from all sides he can get. The crew and him or better his attitude would need some time to get used to each other, but he believes that they will see and learn that he will take their ideas in consideration. This situation with Bobby is a way to show them that. But time is a factor at the moment so needs to know, how long it will take. "How long?"

Bobby thinks a moment about his answers. He only has to implant and activate the new modules which he created in his spare time and that shouldn't take long. "20 minutes tops." he estimates.

That is way shorter than the trip to Earth with warp speed factor one. Dean didn't want to left too many elements behind so that they can't be spotted as easy. So the time Bobby needs to increase the defensive modes is not a problem. He welcomes it. "Good, go to work." he orders.

"Eye, Sir." Bobby says with a smile, because he is happy that he finally can test his inventions and make the ship better in the process. Bobby likes this new Captain more with every moment. Dean isn't one minded, thinks outside the box and isn't as formal as other Captains. In other words a man he easily can respect. With that he steps away from his Captain and begins his work. Dean lets him be and makes his way back to the bridge. On the way he changes his direction for another destination.

* * *

Delta Vega

It took some time stomping through the icing desert, not really in matters of time but exhaustion, they only were on the move for 10 minutes. But the low icy temperature gave Jim the impression like he walked for hours and that was exhausting. They didn't talk, Jim just followed Spock. It still was so unbelievable to Jim that Spock apparently now has an older self in this time. Time travel is so fucking confusing and altering apparently. Everything has a good and bad side, but Jim is more than happy to have Dean and Izzy in his life, even at the cost of his parents.

After walking for some time they reached the outpost, which was almost as good as an oasis in the desert to Jim at the moment. It is simply too cold, at least this time they weren't mistaken for food and simply could walk their way. After they entered they tried to talk to the alien being, but it simply starred at them before it turned around and run away from them. Of course Spock followed, so Jim had to follow as well.

But he wasn't so sure that this outpost was inhabited in any way it simply could be an abandoned by the Federation. As they walk into a large room, that looks more like a hall to Jim, he was surprised to see that he was wrong. There really was someone here, even if it only was one person. They step to him, but before they even can say so as much as a hello, the person says in outraged way. "What?" his face looked offended. "You realize how unacceptable this is."

Spock didn't react to it as he says. "Fascinating."

At the same time Jim asks after he looks with an unbelievable glance at the Vulcan. "What?" Because why would someone be outraged by meeting them at the first time. Not even Jim himself has such a reputation at least not that he knows of.

"I am sure you are just doing your job, but could you not have come sooner. Six months I been here, living of star fleet protein ration and the promise of a good meal and I know what exactly is going on here. Punishment isn't it, ongoing, for something that clearly was an accident." he says while he takes a sip from his drink.

"You are Montgomery Scott." Spock says matter-of-factly.

"You know him?" Jim wants to know, but he gathers that Spock probably knew him in the future or something like that.

"Yeah that's me. You are in the right place or is there another hard working starved Star Fleet officer around here." Scotty points out.

"Me." The creature states, like he doesn't want to be overlooked and defiantly crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Shut up. You don't eat anything, you eat like bean, that's it and you are done, I am talking about food here, real food." Scotty tells the creature in a mock outrage, before hopefully looks back at Spock. "You are here now, thank you, so where is it?"

Spock simply ignored it and goes on like nothing else happened. "You are in fact the Mr. Scott that postulated the theory of trans-warp-beaming."

It is good to be recognized for his work, with a smile Scotty answers. "That's what I am talking about. How do you think I ended up here?" A rhetorical question of course, but it got Jims interest. "I had a little debate with my instructor about relativistic physics and how I apply it to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit from one planet to another planet in the same system is hard, what is easy by the way and I told him I could do it with a life form. So I tested it on Admiral Archers priced beagle!"

Wow, that really is interesting; Jim thinks and hopes that Scotty didn't test his theory on the nice dog, but h gut is telling him otherwise. "I know that dog, what happened to him?" tells him.

A little embarrassed Scotty takes a sip from his drink again and says with slightly less proud in himself tune. "I tell you, when he shows up again. I feel a little bit guilt about that."

Ignoring Scotts rambling, Spock declares. "What if I told you that your trans-warp-theory was correct? That it is indeed possible to beam on to a ship that is traveling at warp speed."

Scott looks unbelievable at him. "I think if that equation would have been discovered, I would have heard about it." he states after a moment. Jim simply watches the interaction between the two them; it was almost like a tennis match.

"The reason you haven't heard about it, is because you haven't discovered it yet." Spock declared matter-of-factly.

Now Jim was shocked, he didn't think that Spock would tell him about him being from the future. But Jim looks at Scotty to see his reaction, but he surprises him. The man in question simply states as in a casual way like he asks about the weather. "Are you from the future?"

Not to be up stood by Spock like that, Jim declares in the same way. "He is" pointing at Spock, before he goes on. "I am not."

That is all Scotty needed to hear. "That's brilliant, do they still have sandwiches there. …" A joke always is a good way to accept a new reality and to learn that time travel is possible is definitely a new reality for the Star Fleet engineer. But he isn't the only one, who has to rap his head around that fact. But Scott is a science officer and as such he has a little idea, what is or could be possible and not in physics.

Again, Spock ignores the other men stoically. He doesn't have time for such childishness at the moment. Nero is at large and still on the rise. So he declares. "We need you to get to the Enterprise." With that Spock walks further into the hall to take a look around and fond what he was looking for. After some feet he turns around and says. "We will use that." he points at the shuttle. "To beam on the Enterprise."

Accepting the fact for now, Jim and Scotty follow him. Scotty always was a man, who hates tension, tries to lighten the mood a bit. "Well the Enterprise is a wiped doggy … So the enterprise had her first voyage, she is one well and nice lady, I like to get my hand on her nibble hand cells if you pardon the engineering parlors." They enter the shuttle and Scotty watches Spock work on a terminal, as he starts to pace through the room as he declares. "Except that thing is even if I believe in where you from and what I have done, which I don't by the way, we are still talking about beaming on the Enterprise while she is traveling faster than light without a proper receiving pad. The motion of trans-warp-beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet while wearing a blind fold while riding a horse." he ends his pace on Spock's side and takes a look at the equation on the screen. His curiosity was peaked as he asked. "What's that?"

"You equation for achieving trans-warp-beaming." Spock tells him.

Now Scotty was perplexed and that doesn't happen often. "Imagine that, it never occurred to me that space is the thing that was moving."

With that equation Scott can accept that it will work. The numbers speak for themselves, so he accepts his faith. Jim and Scott get ready on the transporter. But Spock didn't so Jim had to ask. "You are coming with us, right?"

"No Jim that is not my destiny." was his answer.

That is bullshit of a great magnitude, like Jim had never heard before. He knew that without this Spock here, Jim will have problems explaining himself. Yeah, fat chance that Jim will land himself in the brig this way. "Your destiny … he, the other Spock, is not going to believe me, you have to explain what is happening."

"Under no circumstances can he be made aware of my existence. You must promise me this."

"You are telling me I can't tell you that I am following your own orders. Why not, what will happen?" _This whole situation is getting worse and worse by the minute_ , Jim thought.

"Jim this is one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero you alone must take command of your ship." Spock declares vehement.

"How, over you dead body?" Jim asks sarcastically. Not that he didn't like to kill the Vulcan once or twice, since he had the pleasure to meet him, but he wouldn't follow this urges, no matter, how hard Spock tried to get on his nerves, which he does all the time.

With a slight smile Spock says. "Preferable not." So far Jim has to say that he liked this version of Spock better, than the newer model as the other man goes on. "However there is Star Fleet regulation 619." Jim groans, where is Izzy when you need her. Regulations are not Jim's fortune. "619 states that any commanding officer, who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand must resign said command."

 _Yep, here comes the brig for him,_ Jim thinks to himself, but he plays it down. "So you are saying that I have to emotionally compromise you."

With a sentimental voice Spock declares. "Jim I just lost my planet, I can tell you that I AM emotionally compromised. What you must do is to get me to show it." If that would be so easy, but if Jim can do one thing very good, that it is to annoy the hell out of people, if he wants too. So he should get the new Spock to show his feelings. Let's only see what will happen to him after he pulls that stunt.

Scott, brings Jim out of his thoughts again as he says. "Eye laddie, ride or die, let's get this over with."

That sums the situation up like nothing else, but one thing Jim has to get off his chest, before they went on their merry way. "Coming back in time … changing history … that is cheating." It felt so good to say it.

Spock took it with humor. "A trick I learnt from an old friend." We will see about that, Jim thinks. Not that he believes that he would ever see eye to eye with Spock. But never say never, because you never know; his relationship status is the best example for that. "Live long and prosper." With the activation of the beamer, they were on their way.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Star Trek, SPN, Nikita or NCIS LA.

 **Chapter 11 – "a force to be reckon with"**

U.S.S. Enterprise

Only moments later they arrived at the Enterprise again. Jim let out the breath; he didn't know he was holding. Even with the reassurance from the future, he still was a little nervous about the whole trans-warp-beaming thing. But arriving here, save and sound, changed his opinion, it apparently worked, so he can't question it.

He looks to his left for Scotty, but there was nobody there, so he turned to the other side, but there was also no-one standing. A little panicked, Jim yells into the engineer hall, because that has to be the part of the vessel they arrived in. "Mr. Scott?" No answer, so he tried again, still fighting his panic back down. "Mr. Scott can you hear me?"

What he hears next are two knocks from inside the tube of the energy system of the ship beside him. _Oh shit, that can't be good_. A little worried Jim turns around and tries to think about a solution, but comes up with nothing at the moment. Scotty will not have much air left so he yelled. "Ah ah hold on a second." That is the moment Scotty was transported with the stream of the water through the tubes. "Oh god." was Jims reaction.

 _Not good_. Jim followed the tube with his eyes to find out where the stream is headed. What he sees lets his heart fall, the tube ended in a ventilator, which is currently active. Should Scotty reach that, it would mean his death. "No, no." Jim says, he can't let that happen. But he also sees a service hatch in front of the ventilator that could be the way out for Scotty.

With determination Jim runs to the terminal and types as fast as he can to activate the hatch. No matter the cost of being spotted, Scotty's life is more important than going unnoticed. It took him only moments to open the hatch at the right time and to his utter surprise Scotty falls out relatively untouched with some water.

Jim runs to him and asks. "You're alright?" Instead of answering Scotty coughs up the water he swallowed in the tube. That alone was answer enough. After a moment of coughing, Jim asks again. "Are you alright?"

A little disheveled and a little worse to wear Scotty declares. "My head is busted and I am soaked, but otherwise I am fine."

Always have a joke at hand, Jim likes that, but he also knows that his activation of the tube would have notified security about their arrival, so they have to get moving. "Can you walk?" Jim asks him. Instead of answering, Scotty only nods. "Good, let's go." Jim declares.

With that they were on their way to the bridge, but of course security was already looking for them. One of the security officers approached them and says. "Hold."

Jim didn't listen and used another way to escape the security officers. He needs to get on the bridge and normal procedure on a Federation vessel is to take stowaways directly to the brig without anything else. That is not what Jim wants, so he tries to evade the security officers, by always taking new routes with Scotty hot on his heels.

But every good run has to end somewhere and they were encircled. To Jims utter displeasure the person to catch them or better him, was his old friend cupcake. Oh, how he hated him, especially after he declared in a sarcastic voice. "Come with me cupcake." _Does he have to steal my words_ , Jim thinks to himself.

Jim accepts to get captured this way, but he still made his displeasure about Cupcake being the one to do it, known with a loud groan. With that they were leaded away and Jim hopes that he will find another way to the bridge. He can't give up; he was on a mission after all.

* * *

U.S.S. Impala

After leaving Bobby to his own devices Dean didn't go back to the bridge. No, he visited his own quarters on the ship. He needed a moment to recapture everything and get a clear head. For that he needed some time alone. Dean needs all his wits for the next engagement with the enemy. But everything he can think off as he paced through his room is Izzy and what is going on with her.

That isn't good. It makes him mad at himself. Not that he doesn't like to think about her, but he has enough problems on his own at the moment before he even can start to concentrate on her problems. But his gut is telling him, that something big is happening here, besides the whole Nero fiasco. He only doesn't know what and that makes him angry?

With Nero at least he knows, what is going to happen or at least partly. But he has a way to fight his way through it. But the whole Izzy situation is an unknown to him. Not that he doesn't believe she can't handle herself, oh no, he knows that she is a force of nature. But he and Jim still like to protect their girl. That is what love is about after all.

He only needs an idea, about what is going on and to be sure that she doesn't need their help. He has an idea, how he could achieve that. But he isn't sure if he should do it. After a moment of thinking, he says to the empty room. "Screw it." walks out it in a haste and runs to the bridge.

Only moments later he enters. His crew was working on preparing for their arrival near Nero's ship. So the atmosphere was tense, but he still has time to use for other things on his mind and he intends to use them or better let them be used by someone else. With purpose, but slightly worried he walks to Ash. Not about his officer, but about the reaction of his lover, he knows she will be furious with him, should she find out, what he is doing. Hopefully she will stay clueless.

Dean takes the position behind Ash and leans over his shoulder. Form the corner of his eyes he can see that his brother his watching him curiously while he concentrates on the course he set for the autopilot, but Dean ignores him and asks Ash in quite voice. "Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Yeah." he says not in the least bothered by the close proximity with his captain. "Why?" he adds after a moment.

With a deep breath Dean says. "In a hypothetical way, could you access the logs of another vessel of the fleet from here, without being spotted?"

Shock and curiosity was displayed all over Ash's face. But he needed a moment to think about it. Ash knew it would be possible and even if it is a challenge, he would try, but he also was interested; why his Captain was interested in such a thing. "Yes." he says in a questionable tone that had the why implied.

 _Good_ , Dean thought, but ignored the unasked question and orders instead in a quiet voice. "I want you to access the U.S.S. Division and get me the logs from lasts week activities." that should cover enough time so that Dean can find an answer to his questions.

"Ok." was Ash answer. Ash may not know, why his Captain wanted that, but who was he to question him on it. Besides as a hacker Ash always loves a challenge, which this definitely would be. With a smile on his face he starts. He likes Dean; he was a nice, cool guy to work for and doesn't have a stick up his ass like other officers in the fleet.

Dean claps him on the shoulder and says. "Thanks. Get me as soon as you find something." With that Dean walks to his seat and sits down. Now he only can wait. He hopes that Ash will find something before they arrive, because to Dean is clear that he will stop his hacking attempt as soon as they enter the next engagement. At least he ranks him this way.

* * *

U.S.S. Division

At the same time as Jim was captured by the security officers on the Enterprise and Dean stormed out of his room on the Impala, Izzy lands with Shuttle Alpha on the Division again. Without words all the passengers leave the shuttle and head to their meeting room. Izzy took the lead through her ship and after some minutes they were back in the room, where the whole thing started for her.

As she enters she sees that the others were already in attendance. _Good_ , Izzy thought as she took her place at the head of the table. She stands there watching as the others enter behind her and take a seat. After they all sit she looks insistently at Birkhoff to ask him without words if the security measures are in place and he declares. "We are all set, so let's roll."

That tells what she wants to hear, so they can start the meeting. "Good, before we start. Let me introduce our guest. This" she points at G, who took the seat beside her. "is SCC agent G. Callen."

The room was full of spies and that is why all reacted in awe at the name. In the ranks of spies G was one of the best and his fame was legendary. But not many could pinpoint a face to the name. G reacted to that with a simply nod in greeting, he hates to be the center of attention and as a spy you shouldm't be, because of that Izzy took that as her cue to go an.

She next points at Sam and says. "Beside him is his partner SCC agent Sam Hanna." The reaction to him are not as quite as spectacular as to G. But Sam was used to it as well as Izzy. So she turns to G and asks. "And I am sure you know who we are!"

He smiles and says. "That would be correct."

"Good." with that she turns to her first officer. "Did something happen, while we were away."

Michael sighs, he had hoped to tell her after this little meeting, but she asks so he better does it now. "Captain Winchester contacted us about the Vulcan situation."

Izzy had to smile that Dean was Captain now as well, she was proud. But she doesn't have time for that at the moment. So she concentrated on the last part of the message the situation of Vulcan and the face Michael makes doesn't make her hope for good news. "What happened?"

"According to him Vulcan is destroyed" that shocked all the arrivals in the room and they gasp. "By a Romulan fighter called Nero. They don't know how many survived, but they estimated that there aren't many."

For the first time in a long while Izzy was speechless. The destruction of a whole planet is devastating and not to know how many survived didn't make it better. But she has the feeling that there is more. "What else?" she asks her first officer in a quiet voice, because she is not sure she wants to hear the answer to it.

"I ordered us and the Star Fleet on red alert, because according to Captain Winchester Nero is on his way to earth."

Her gut was right again. "Damn." was Izzy reaction, because Murphy 's Law really sucks.

Before anyone else can say anything to that, Birkhoff yells. "What the hell?" and wildly types on his tablet for some moments.

That can't be good. "Birkhoff?" she asks.

He looks up at her and says in a grim tone. "The Impala tried to hack us to enter our logs, but shadownet stopped it. But I am working on who it was to kick him out of our system." with that he goes back to typing on his tablet.

That so screams 'Dean' to Izzy, because he must have been concerned about her. Sometimes her two boyfriends drive her crazy with their protectiveness, can't they wait sometime. She would have informed them in her own time. But apparently Dean needs another lesson. This time he has to learn, she can take care of herself and that he should keep his nose out of someone else's business. She orders Birkhoff. "Take over the Impala for a moment and set up a communication link to the vessel." With the help of shadownet it was easy and they couldn't be traced. For other vessels to take over the system of a sister ship wasn't a possibility without Birkhoffs baby.

"Eye ma'am. Just one moment." he says.

"Thanks." with that she turns to the screen and waits. She doesn't have to wait long, after some moments the beautiful face of her boyfriend and his crew is displayed on her screen.

His reaction was priceless and makes her smile. "What the hell?" he yells as he takes a look at his girlfriend. Ignoring for now, how she could activate the screen from his side without giving away that they were hailed, that shouldn't be possible.

Izzy didn't give him time to think about it, as she says in a stern voice. "Captain Winchester." she emphasizes his rank, so that he knows that she is pissed at him and that if he doesn't want to be in the doghouse and instead have fun ordering her around in the bedroom, he has to listen. "It appears that you are looking for something."

Dean gulps, because he knows that he is screwed. How does she do it? She always gets them and finds out if they have done something they shouldn't. But he wasn't a Star Fleet officer for nothing and he was Captain now. He wasn't scared of his girlfriend, not one little bit. If he only would believe, what he thinks? But he still plays it down as he answered. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really?" she asks in a sweet voice, she normally only uses with people, who lie to her. But instead of talking about it further, Izzy turns to Birkhoff and asks him with his eyes if he has anything for her. In answer he slides his tablet with a message to her. After she read it, she laughs, turns back to Dean and says. "According to my system Dr. Bad-Ass aka Ash Flaming tried to hack our system. Unsurprising he is Commander on your vessel" with that her eyes turn hard and accusingly at Dean, before she adds. "So that you know shadownet is off limits to you your crew."

That told Dean nothing. He doesn't know what she is talking about or at least in matters of the shadownet. Ash on the other hand has a slight idea, but he thought that this program was only a rumor, but he kept his knowledge to himself for now. The rest was true, so Dean declared. "And if I were." Why denying it further she already caught him. But this way he can get some brownie points by admitting to what he did, at least a little bit.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and says. "I would have told you Dean, what is happening here." That surprised her crew as well the SCC agents. But as the seasoned spies they are, they didn't let it show on their faces. They are not sure if that is a good idea. But Izzy knows that she will need their help in the future and both Dean as well as Jim can be very resourceful if they want to be. Also it would make it easier for her to protect them in any way. "You don't have to go snooping around … behind my back." with every word her voice gets louder.

There she is their fire cracker, the woman they love, who happens to be a force of nature and Dean hates that it is directed at him at the moment. He only sees one way out of it, apologizing and changing the focus after. "I am sorry, but after Jim was deported of the Enterprise for mutiny I was concerned. Am I not allowed to do that?" he lets the part of them being an item out of the statement. Not everyone needs to know that his girlfriend is lecturing him, even if they could guess it.

Now Izzy was drawn for a loop. "What?" she can't believe it, why should her father do that. Her reaction tells Dean that her first officer didn't tell her that. _Shit_ , he thought. That means he has to tell her about her father, what a nice development. "On what grounds would Captain Pike do that?" she wants to know from him.

It doesn't happen often, but sometimes Dean was at a loss for words, just like he was in this moment. "Ah." he nervously tries and scratches his head. It doesn't help that she was piercing him with her glance to get on with it. So with a deep breath he declares. "Captain Pike isn't the Captain at the moment; he was taken hostage by Nero."

Before he can go on with his explanation, Izzy interrupts him. She was worried about her father, but she also understands the implication of him not being the Captain at the moment. "That makes Spock the acting Captain." she concludes.

"Yeah and he deported Jim off the Enterprise for mutiny, because Spock didn't want to save Pike." Dean declared in a matter-of-fact way, because he knows no matter, how he delivers this news it will make some waves.

He didn't know how much that statement rang true as she yelled. "He did what?" Izzy wasn't the only one outraged by that. G was Christopher Pike's best friend and as such was on the verge of exploding. You don't leave someone behind. Only the support of Sam, his partner, who puts his hand on his shoulder kept him calm. It grounded him.

Slowly the Vulcan is getting on Izzy's nerves. That guy should know that he has to rescue her father, especially because she knows that he would have ordered him to do just that. "Oh that bastard." she mutters angry mostly to herself. Spock should have known, that he shouldn't mess with her, considering after she took him apart in front of the whole hearing only some hours ago. But apparently the lesson didn't take, so she has to try again. She turns to Birkhoff and orders. "Activate a conference call and patch the Enterprise into this communication."

As her officer he answers with. "Eye Ma'am." A big smile starts on Dean's face because he knows that Spock will get a dressing down of the extra class.

What they all saw and hear next made them for a moment speechless. To their surprise the Enterprise Crew didn't react in the slightest to the activation of their screen. All the crew members on the bridge were focused on the staring contest between Spock and Jim. The question of how Jim did get back on the ship was on Deans and Izzys mind, but not for long.

Jim was on a roll, he knows he almost has Spock, where he wants him. He only has to push him some more. So he said. "What is it with you Spook, hmm, your planet was just destroyed you mother murdered and you are not even upset." Izzy knew that she had to interfere, before Spock snaps. Vulcans can be strong and she really wants her lover in one piece.

In a loud and demanding voice, she declares before Spock can say anything to Jim. "Captain Spock according to Star Fleet regulation 619 I hereby depose you of your position of Captain of the Enterprise."

That shocked everyone who watched and not only the people on the Enterprise. With the anger Jim inflicted in him Spock looked at the screen and sees the young person, who already has attacked him once today. He will not been shown up by her, not again. "On what grounds?" he demanded to know.

Jim wants to tell him that he has to show her more respect, but a glance from Dean and Izzy silenced him. So he stepped away and watched the show. "Are you kidding me?" she asks him rhetorical. "Alone the fact that you lost your planet and apparently your mother as Commander Kirk pointed out, tell me that you are emotionally compromised."

"I am a Vulcan, I can't be emotionally compromised." he spits back.

"I beg to differ. As far as I know you are half-Vulcan and so that Vulcan traits don't apply to you." she tells him in hard voice. She wouldn't back down.

"Still you can't depose me of my position, especially you only do it for your boyfriend." he didn't outright say, who he means, but all who watched knew that he meant Jim. Again Jim wanted to step in, but he was a little worried, because of the hard expression on her face, so stopped himself for now. Better to wait and see instead of getting caught in the crossfire.

For a moment Izzy's face didn't give away, what she was thinking, which of course was what she indented. After a moment a smile starts on her face and she says with a calm, but threating voice. "Before you call me out on nepotism, don't forget that your current communication Lieutenant, was originally assigned to the Farragut." all eyes were on Uhura now. "But she is at the Enterprise now. Care to enlighten us all" she makes a gesture with her hands to show, who she is talking about. "why that is?"

With a gulp he asks her. "How do you know that?"

Her glance gets hard and she probably will give away too much or make people look for deeper information, but she knows that he will understand. He was one of the few people, who knew what happens on the Division. "I am the Captain of the U.S.S. Division and it is my job to know such things. So don't test me Spock, even with your Vulcan heritage you will learn that I am not an easy opponent." It may be sound arrogant, but she knows what she is capable of. That goes for other people, who know her and have seen her in action.

On the faces of Dean and Jim were proud smiles displayed. Oh, how they loved their girlfriend. But at the moment it was a very bad timing to get turned on. That is why they concentrate on the discussion again, because Izzy wasn't done with her statement. "And as Captain of a Star Fleet vessel I can depose you of your position easily."

Spock's anger is getting higher, he really hates her now. "You need another Captain to second your motion." Should he not give up his position on his own, which he clearly wouldn't do, not now. He wouldn't lose his face in front of her or the crew.

Without being promoted by her, Dean declared in a hard voice. "That is what I am here for; I second the motion of Captain O'Neill."

"Of course your other boyfriend would help as well." Now all, who didn't know the relationship between Izzy, Jim and Dean, were in the know. "I still can fight your decision in front of the commission." he adds after a moment feeling smug.

But Izzy wasn't faced by that in any way, she simply replies in a threatening tone. "Are you sure you want to risk that, because if you do that I have you court martialed."

"On what grounds?" Spock wouldn't give up; he wouldn't lose his face this way.

For dramatic effect she made a break and looks at her nails, before she answered with. "For ignoring your orders."

"What orders?"

Instead of answering him, she asked a common question addressed to the crew of the Enterprise. "Did Captain Pike order to get him back, should he be captured by Nero?" Now the ship's crew was surprised, how does she knew that he was captured and how did she know that he has given any orders.

Zulu knew that she was Pikes daughter and as a father as well, he understands why she is concerned, that is why he answers instead of Jim. "Yes, Ma'am he ordered me, Kirk and Olsen to come and get him, should anything happen to him."

Izzy looks at him and asks further. "Did you tell Captain Spock about this order?"

"No, but Commander Kirk did."

"Thank you, one final question." Zulu nodded at her to go on. She had to ask, she may know her father's actions, but she wasn't entire sure that he did it. "Did Captain Pike make Commander Kirk the first officer of Spock?"

Shock was written all over the crews face, because that can't be true. It would so not comply with Spock's actions. A crew always needed a first officer to replace the Captain, so to depart him of the vessel wasn't a possibility. So that assumption can't be true. "Yes he did." Zulu answered.

"That is what I thought." With that she looks back at Spock and her tone gets a bit angrier, more accusingly, because it was time to get the Vulcan off of his high horse. "You are not made to be a Captain, you may be one hell of a first officer, but you are not a Captain. You don't know what it means to be Captain and you shouldn't be in command. Captain Pike believed in you, but that was misplaced. He never should have made you Captain, but mistakes happen. But I am correcting this now. So effective immediately you are deposed of your position according to regulation 619." Then she turned to Jim and says with a smile. "Captain Kirk the bridge is all yours."

Of course Spock wouldn't give up. "Your father will be so pissed at you." All who didn't know asks themselves, about who her father could be. Jim and Dean knew that that was a mistake; they hopefully can stop her from exploding.

Now her eyes were blazing and she was more than pissed. How dare him to bring up her father in this situation. She takes a step to get nearer to the screen so that her image on the frame grows and says in a hard voice. "I would be careful what you say. Be happy that I only deposed you of your position with the legal help of the Star Fleet regulation and not beat you up for letting my father being tortured by Nero."

Gasps run through all the crew members, because all present know now that Captain Pike was her father. Spock saw that she got the sympathy of the crew members and he knew that bringing that up didn't help him in the slightest. Hße as well could use that regulation against her, but he was missing a second Captain and he knows he will not get any help. All or almost all of the present people were on her side. So he lets his head fall in defeat and steps away from the crew. Silently all watch him leave the bridge and after the automatic doors close behind him murmuring starts on the Enterprise.

That was interrupted by Bones, who in his lovely way gets the attention of every one present. "Well Izzy always a pleasure to see you work."

She smiles and answers. "Thanks Bones." Then she turns to Jim and Dean and says. "Captain Winchester, Captain Kirk I gave you the tools to work this crisis, so cock something up to get my father back and stop Nero." she declares. She can see the mischievous glints in their eyes and she can't stop herself from saying. "But I order you to not get hurt, because if that happens I will hurt you."

Both were a little bit embarrassed that she ordered that in front of their crews, but they are jokers so they have to make fun of it to play it down. "You know that's not going to happen." Jim begins.

And Dean ends for him. "We will be careful."

She laughs at them. "Of course, you two are the human incarnation of Mischief and Mayhem and that leads in the most cases to injuries for either of you."

"Thanks, you know he is Mayhem." Jim says and points to Dean.

Dean on the other hand says. "And his is Mischief." Both silently tell each other that they wouldn't tell her if they get hurt, but she can read them like a book.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam and Bones tell me if they land themselves in med bay." she orders.

To the utter surprise of Dean and Jim, their best friends simply answer with a smile. "Eye, Ma'am."

"Hey." both exclaims while the rest of the crew members laugh at their misfortune, but they ignore that. They know that Izzy did this to lift the tension on the vessel and bring the crew back to the task at hand.

"Good, now go save the day. I see you back on Earth." she tells them. With that she sends Birkhoff a glance that tells him to cut the connection so that she finally can get the handle on her own problems.

Just like that the screens on all three vessels went black and only showed the space outside, but not for long.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Star Trek, SPN, Nikita or NCIS LA.

 **Chapter 12 – "pulling together"**

U.S.S. Division

The screen in the meeting room turns black. All the people behind her wait for Izzy to say something first, even if they desperately want to say something. They all were scared, in awe and shocked by her performance, even proud. The crew members of the Division are happy that she is on their side, they never want to cross her. They have the feeling it would be the end for them. Probably the destiny Rose will see in no time, so they lean back while enjoying the show of his down fall.

But the most impressed was G Callen. He always knew that she would be a force to be reckoned with, but what she displayed just now, topped all his expectations for her. She is living up to her potential and she still has room for more things to go on. For her the sky is the only limit and he is so proud, just like she would be if she was his own daughter, instead of the daughter of his best friend.

After the screen was black Izzy took a moment to compose herself. The meeting or discussion was a little tiring. She hated that she had to do that, but she knows that it is better for the Federation this way. It is now on official record that she didn't believe that Commander Spock is good material to be a Captain. She believes fully in her assumption and will state that in front of the admiralty, if she has to. She knows that these actions will make some waves, how that will end for her only time will tell. Only because you are smart doesn't mean that you can lead. That isn't the only trait a leader needs in her opinion. For her he needs the ability to listen to his gut as well as make people follow him without being questioned. Both things Jim and Dean have in mass.

The silence crept on and nobody wanted to break her concentration. They can see, that even with her displaying that she has balls and doesn't back down from a challenge, that it is a hard job and can be tiring. That makes her a good person, accepting it without problems would speak for a bad character, it would mean that she doesn't care. But she cares, they all know it and that makes her a good leader.

Lingering for a moment longer in the silence she takes a deep breath, before she turns around, takes a seat and says like they didn't just witness her take down another Captain of the Federation. "Where were we?"

Of course she knew that only, because she didn't want to talk about what just happened, they others wouldn't let it slide. No, that isn't, how the world works. She also was sure that she knew who would speak first. But with Birkhoff in the room it had to be clear to her that normal circumstances don't count. "You know you took away the balls of your boyfriends." he points out.

Izzy couldn't help it she started laughing. It was so far from the truth. She never could take away the balls of her men, they wouldn't let her. To others it may look that way, but they are a unit and they all know there places in it and even if they all are smart, they all know she is the smartest and that is why they would follow her lead in such situations. Let's not forget her two men are also hotheads and as such sometimes only see red. That is why she is the voice of reason for them. They balance each other out in every way.

After a moment of laughing, she turns to Birkhoff and say. "Believe me they didn't see it that way and if I know them as much as I do, I think they quite enjoyed it." She is sure she will be rewarded for it when they are together again. Besides even if she wears the trousers in public in their relationship, they all know that in bed they were the bosses. But they are equals in all elements of life, even if it would look different to outsiders.

"But you made fun of them … in front of their crews." Birkhoff pointed out like she did a great misstep.

This time it was G, who answered. Normally he is the first to find his voice in such situation, but with Birkhoff in the mix things apparently are different. "That may true, but it wasn't a way to make them look bad, but to lift the tension, after what she just did."

That made surprisingly sense, even for Birkhoff. "Ok." But he still has to ask, curiosity was biggest flaw and advantage at the same time. He never could keep his nose out of others people's business. "So they will not be pissed at you for that."

"No." she says without thinking. But she kept to herself that she will be rewarded, because what they do in their bed only concerns them. He accepted that with a nod.

"I like them." G says, after Izzy looks at him with a smile and adds mischievously. "I can't wait to meet them." then he turns to Sam and says. "What do you say we have to threaten, them to treat our Izzy right?"

"Naturally." was Sams answer.

She groans at all the overprotective men in her live. Not only are her boyfriends that way, no her father and godfather are the same way as well as many of the friends of the important males in her life like Sam. That looks like a pattern to her and she was in the middle of all of it. The others in the room laugh at her misfortunate. "We will see, after this crisis is over." she tells them. For her them it implies her own crisis, not the whole fiasco with this Nero guy, but of course she knows that the others would see it in a different light.

That statement also told the room that they should stop talking about this and go back to the topic at hand. With a nod in acknowledgment, G says. "As we already told you we can't really tell you what we have planned for Rose, but we can give you some of the information we gathered." He opened the tablet he brought with them; it wasn't connected to the vessel or any other wireless station, because they didn't want this information to get out. He slides the tablet in front of her, so that she can read the additional material to the ones they found. "As said all started with the terror act on the Federation Base Trinity and according to the intel we got that it was an inside job."

"Who is the source?" Izzy wanted to know.

Both sigh. "That is something we don't know." Sam answers instead of G.

"Why did you believe him?" Michael wanted to know.

G looks at him and says. "We could stop a second attack with the Intel. So we followed his advice."

"Which was?" Izzy asks.

"To look at something that looks normal, but isn't, because it works in a different way." G says.

They saw the bewildered faces of the others, so Sam declares. "Yeah, we didn't get it either at first. But as soon as Hetty told G that you started on this vessel as intern." He points around the room to emphasize his point. "The metaphorical light bold went on and we looked into the Division."

"We were part of an investigation?" Birkhoff outraged wanted to know. It feels different to be on the other side of the window apparently. He wasn't the only one in the room, who didn't like that.

"Not all of you." G tries to calm the science officer a bit. "But after we learned who the Captain of the vessel is, we concentrated on him, especially with you." he pointed at Izzy. "on the ship."

"What does it have to do with me? Besides that he choose me to be his fall guy." A good question, Izzy has the feeling she is getting nearer to the answer to that.

A sad smile starts on G's face as he answered. "Rose hates your father."

"I learned that from Michael." she absent mildly pointed at her first officer.

"Yeah, but you don't know why? You see … Rose and your mother dated, until I introduced her to Chris. I never liked Rose and he wasn't good enough for Elli. Rose was pissed that your father won her heart and tried to outshine him after that moment on. Of course with a personality like his, Chris always would be the better man and with you here now he thinks that he can take you down, instead of your fathers, because he is a"

"A chauvinist." Nikita, Alex and Izzy say at the same time.

All the man in the room smile. "Yeah, that." G says.

"I still don't see the connection." Izzy concludes.

"That is because he only chose you after he learned that you would be his intern as the person to take the fall for him." Michael surprisingly concluded. All makes so much more sense, at least to him. As the first officer he knows Rose best, he was his right hand for over six years after all.

"I was just the person there at the right time on the right ship." Izzy sums up. It makes sense that Rose would cover his bases to take her down. She is the easier target in Rose's eyes and as bonus it would hurt her father more, should she be declared guilty. That doesn't make it better; no it made her angrier, because apparently without her father she wouldn't be on Rose radar at all. But she would teach him, that he should have never underestimated her.

"That sounds about right."

"Ok, anything else I should know?" she asks.

G looks at his goddaughter and says. "Sorry, baby girl that is all we can give you for now."

Before she can answer Sam points out. "But we can tell you that you should prepare a mission should our plan fail. So best get as much Intel on the terror attack in the past you can gather, especially because you have the resource here. Connect it with the data you have on the ship." he points around the room.

That would mean that Rose would be so dumb and hide his information on the vessel. She shakes her head that simply would be a dumb move, he wouldn't do that, she argues with herself. But Sam has a point to look into it, probably wouldn't be a bad idea. She turns to Birkhoff. "Nerd, I want you to check our system for everything you can find on the terror attack." he nods, but after a moment she adds thoughtful. "Make it wider gather as much information as you can find on the ships logs about Rose, there has to be something there." She turns to Alex. "Help him Alex; you are the second best on hacking we have."

"Eye Ma'am." both say, get up and start their task.

That was a good start, but there are still other things to be considered, before she somehow can take a breath again. The long day is getting longer and an end is definitely not on the horizon for now. But she will not let Rose win, never.

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise

The screen went black and the tension on the ship was high, but they also could take a short breath for now. Even with Izzy's move to lift the tension, it only worked marginal. But Jim doesn't have time for that. He takes place in the Captains seat, before he can start with his first order of business, Uhura steps to him and says in a disgusted voice. "I hope you know what you are doing?" _Oh she is pissed,_ Jim can see that, he doesn't really know why, but he has a feeling it has something to do with Spock and her position here instead of the Farragut.

But he has more pressing matters to attend, so he answers. "Don't worry." He may sound cocky, but he felt like it at the moment. The two people, he loves most in the world believe in him and that is one hell of confidence bust. Hell, his girl even helped to take down Spock and man was that a turn on. After a moment he adds. "Lieutenant hail the U.S.S. Impala."

"Eye, Air." was her answer through gritted teeth, he can hear that she hates that she has to call him sir now. But she has to get used to it. So he accepts her hatred with a smile and watches her walk to her station to fulfill her orders.

As soon as she enters the command into the computer the classic rock song "Highway to Hell" starts blasting through the speakers. Uhura turns to him and says. "It appears we can't hail them directly without activating this song."

Somehow that makes Jim smile. He doesn't know how, it looks like someone on the Impala made it impossible to call them without hearing that song. How can they reach them now? But he shouldn't have been worried as he hears from Zulu a moment later. "Sir, we are being hailed."

"On Screen." he orders without getting up.

A smiling Dean appears on the screen, which gets bigger as he hears the song. Instead of greeting them, he turns to one of his officers and says. "Nice work Ash, but can you deactivated it for now."

"Of course Sir."

With that Dean turns back to the screen and looks at Jim. "Sorry, that was a gift for pointy ear." he mocks Spock and Jim simply has to smile.

"I thought as much." In that moment the music stops and Jim adds. "Thanks, way better."

"No problem." he hears from one of Dean's officers, probably Ash. Jim likes him. Anyone with taste in that kind of music was good in Jim's book.

"So let's get started." he turns to his crew and asks. "Do we have an idea where Nero currently is?"

Instead of one of his crew answering it was Sam, who stepped to the screen with a tablet in his hand and says. "According to my probe which we send after him, he almost is near Earth. My calculation tell me he will be there in an hour tops." For a moment he works on his tablet, before he adds. "I send my data to you so that we work with the same information's."

"So that means we have to get moving." Jim concludes, before his attention was turning to Dean. "Are you already on rout." he wants to know.

"Yes, but we are a little slower, we took a hit at Vulcan. Repairs were done, but are still don't at 100% capacity." Dean says as he steps to Sam's side. Even if Jim didn't know that Dean's ship was hit, he still was worried for him for a moment, before he reminds himself that he is ok.

"We should meet up!" Jim tells him.

"Yepp." Dean answers. "Where?" he wants to know. That is what he thought as well, because he knows that the Impala alone isn't a match for Nero's ship. They need more firepower.

Before Jim can answer, Bones points out to them. "Guys I am all for saving Captain Pike, but we can't go in there guns blazing."

"Thank you for being the voice of reason, Bones, I wanted to say the same thing." Sam yells from his position. He moved back to his seat at the pilot terminal, after he gave his input. All who watch the interaction between the four of them can see that they are good friends and work well together.

"Someone has to be." he gives back sarcastically.

Dean and Jim ignore the two of them and ask at the same time. "Any ideas?" The question was directed at all people present on both vessels.

Like busy bees they all started to type on their terminals. Dean and Jim watched them while they worked. Not that they weren't working on a solution as well. On the contrary they were already at the next step and work on an idea to get Captain Pike off that ship. Without talking to each other both know that a visit will be part of it and that both would be on the rescue team.

After a moment of working, it was Jim youngest crew member, who brought him back to the present. "Captain, Captain."

"Yes." Jim ponders for a moment, before he asks. "Chekov was it?"

"Yes." he says and from there he directly goes to his explanation of his plan. "Based on the calculated course from Vulcan with the help of Commander Winchesters data I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said we need to stay invisible to Nero or he will destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4 and if we drop out of warp behind one to the Saturn's moons say … Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planets rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors. From there as long as the drill is not activated we can beam on board the enemy ship."

Scotty steps onto the bridge with a towel and says. "Eye that may work." That was good.

Always the pessimist Bones walks to the kid and asks. "Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?"

As the dutiful officer he answers with a smile. "17, Dir."

"Good he is 17." Sarcasm was loud and clear hearable to all.

It was Sam, who points out. "Bones I am not much older than him and I worked with Chekov before at the academy, he is good."

"Thank you." Chekov says in a quiet voice.

With a defeated face, Bones says. "Fine."

That is the moment another voice brings the attention to himself. "Mr. Chekov is correct I can confirm his telemetry." All eyes were on Spock. They didn't expect him to come back. He still was a little pissed with the whole situation, but his discussion with his father made clear that all the three Captains were right. Not that it didn't hurt his ego less, but he will work through that later. "If Mr. Zulu is able to maneuver us in position, I can beam on Nero's ship, steal the black hole device and if possible bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you do that Mr. Spock." Jim spoke, what Dean thought. They both would be part of that team.

"Romulans and Vulcan share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ships computers to locate the device. Also my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left." Spock answers and Jim can see how hard it must be for him to declare defeat this way.

Jim has to give him that, he has balls and he can respect that. The respect for the other officer grew a bit. That is why he declared. "Then I am coming with you."

With a raised eyebrow a little bugged Spock says. "I would recite regulations, but you will simply ignore it."

A smile starts on Jims face as he claps Spock on his shoulder and declares. "See we are getting to know each other."

"Yeah nice, but if you two think that I let you walk into that hell hole without me, then you have another thing coming." Dean states with a huge smile on his face. Jim knows that smile that is his I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-you-think-smile-and-I-will-do-what-I-want.

Jim shakes his head at his partner and says. "I wouldn't think otherwise." Considering that he already took his part into account.

"Good. That is why we meet at the Nero's ship." Dean points out.

"What?" Jim wants to know, didn't they want to meet before.

"Yeah, someone has to take out the drill, so that we can beam on the ship."

"And what makes you think that the Impala is better equipped than the Enterprise."

A mischievous smile starts on his face as he says. "The simple fact that my chief engineer updated the defensive shields during our discussion so that we can stand more hits."

"That makes sense."

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Dean teases. Jim simply smiles at his lover. "Ok, I see you later." he winks before he ends the connection.

Jim turns to his crew and says. "So let's get started." He claps his hands and starts to work. Even with a doable plan he still has some things to do. So he and his crew get to work.

* * *

U.S.S. Impala

As soon as the screen was black, Dean turns to Sam. He currently was the pilot of the ship. A position he only fills for now. Dean knows that Sam is better positioned as the Head of the science team. That is why he will recruit a new pilot as soon as this crisis is over. But Sam is good enough for now. "Are we one route?" he asks his brother.

Sam looks at him with what do you think glance before he answers. "As soon as you told Jim your plan I made the corrections of the course." Then he types somethings into the terminal and adds. "The computer will inform me as soon as we are in proximity. I set it so that we leave warp as close as possible to Earth. That should put us in firing range of the drill."

With that Dean claps his brother on the shoulder and says. "Good work, Sammy." his brother rolled the eyes at him. "I knew I always can count on you."

"If I didn't do it, who would help you?" Sam smarted back at his brother. Some would see it as subordination, but Dean wasn't normal and Sam was his brother. So for him it is teasing and his brother's way to make light of things between them.

"Ash you have to con." with that Dean leaves the bridge and hopes that Sam understood that he shall follow him. Which he did only moments after Dean left the bridge Sam appears on his side. Together they walk to Dean's quarters quietly. Dean has to talk to Sam and he doesn't want that anyone else is listening in.

A moment later they arrive at his room and enter. As soon as the door is closed, Sam asks. "So what do you want?" Sam knows his brother as good as Dean knows him. The only other two people, who know Dean as good as Sam are Izzy and Jim.

Instead of reacting to it, because he knew that his brother would have asked that. He concentrates on the matter at hand, so he orders. "As soon as we have destroyed the drill I want that you fly us to the coordinates your buddy Chikov."

"Chekov." Sam corrects him.

"Yeah him calculated. I think, no scratch that I know, that Nero will follow us, because he will be pissed that we destroyed his drill."

"I think so as well." Sam interrupts him.

"Good that we are on the same page on this." That was the easy part, but now comes the hard part. "As soon as Jim, Spock and I are on Nero's ship I want the Impala back on his route to Earth."

Sam would have expected everything but not that. But he should have known better, his brother always would take the people, he cares about, out of harm's way. There was no doubt for Sam that Dean cares about the crew of the Impala. But he still was shocked. "What?"

A small smile starts on Dean's face, he knew that Sam would react this way. "Yeah, I want the Impala out of the way and in defense of Earth if needed." He left unsaid, should he and Jim fail. But the message still was clear to Sam.

"But what about you?" Sam asks him, because so many things can go wrong with this plan.

"I will be with Spock and Jim and the Enterprise in reach."

"Ok, why are you ordering me this here?" Sam wants to know.

His tone tells Dean that he accepted his order much sooner then he would have expected. "I thought you would put up a fight." he answers him truthfully.

Sam snorts. "Dean you are the Captain and I know you better than the rest of the crew, so I know that you will not budge from this so as your first officer I will do as ordered." It was good to hear that Sam would follow his lead. That makes the things better for Dean and helps to concentrate on the things ahead of them. "As your brother I tell you that I will kick your ass seven ways to Sunday after Izzy had the pleasure should you get yourself hurt." Sam adds after a moment with a huge smile on his face.

With a laugh, Dean declares. "I do my best."

"That is all I can ask."

"Good, let's get me equipped." without another word Dean goes to his own weapon armory in his room. The Federation may be a peace keeping organization, but that doesn't mean to be unprepared and Dean always takes some weapons with him, concealed of course. He don't want to alarm the opponent. Considering that you can lose a phaser very fast and it is good to have backup, a knife is always a good idea. With two knifes on his body just in case, Dean and Sam walk back to the bridge to be ready for the fight.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Star Trek, SPN, Nikita or NCIS LA.

 **Chapter 13 – "holding a breath"**

U.S.S. Division

Only Izzy, G and Sam remained in the meeting room. The others had orders to fulfil, she also send the crew members away so she could talk to them freely about Gabe. She knows that they want to keep their agent as secure as they can and that means to keep information's about him as close to the chest as possible. It would be what she would do. "So what do we do about Gabe?" she finally wants to know.

"We don't know, we don't have a place to start for his search." G says in a depressed tone.

Now Izzy was shocked. "How I thought every agent has an implant that sends his location with a week time difference to SCC headquarters?" she asks them. Both look at her perplex, how does she know that. Only the members of the SCC know that. Their question was all over their faces as she answers. "Oh, please … like I told Spock I am Captain of the Division now. I make it my duty to know as much as possible. Besides I learned some things throughout my life and the different jobs I had." Interns often were overlocked and you can learn many things this way, if you want to. A flow in the system if you ask Izzy, but that doesn't mean that she didn't make use of it.

They nod, not that they like it that their secrets were known. They don't want that knowledge in the wrong hands, but they also know that they can trust Izzy. "We think that his chip somehow was deactivated." G declares.

Sam adds after a moment. "That is why he is currently listed as MIA in the database of SCC."

That is not good. Not only is Gabe a good agent, a good friend of the family, he probably has valuable intel and they need his position to find him and get this information, so something has to be done. Izzy always thinks outside the box, that is why she takes the tablet at hand and starts to type through shadownet to start a search for the origin of the communiqué, because it has to come from somewhere, even in the expands of the web. There are always traces left behind to be found.

G and Sam only watch her as she types, they know that she has an idea and they don't want interrupt her while she works, they know she doesn't like that. The problem was that Izzy wasn't so used to the system and it took her sometime. Before she could find what she was looking for, the communication terminal of the meeting room activates. She accepts the call and says. "Yes."

It was Birkhoff on the other end, who said with a clear smile on his face, which she hears in his voice "You need more training with my baby … Captain."

"I know." she declares defeated.

He laughs and says. "By the way the information you are looking for points to Algeron IV."

"How?" Izzy asks.

"I know my system and I am faster, why didn't you ask for help?" he tells her.

"You already have things to do. So I figured I could do it on my own." She tells him somehow embarrassed. She should have known that he would learn about her absurd attempt to find something with the help of shadownet. "Thanks."

"No problem." he declares, after a moment he adds. "It was fairly easy I found a code implanted into the message, which I didn't see before. I wasn't looking for it. I think that the agent is a hacker called Trickster. I know some of his work and that made it easier for me to follow the bread crumbs."

That is interesting. Izzy didn't know that Gabe knows how to hack, but you can have a lifetime with one person and still learn new things from him every day. The hacker name made her laugh only Gabe would conceal his hacker identity with his real name. He would call it hiding in plain side. "Ok, thanks." with that the connection ended. She turns back and says to others in the room. "I would start at Algeron IV."

Before they can react in any way, the communication pad activates again. "Yes." she says a little annoyed, because for now it looks she doesn't get some work done.

"Izzy you should come to the bridge. I think your boys started their counter plans." Michael says and ends the call with it. Without thinking Izzy gets up and makes her way to the bridge. On her way there she hopes that her boys don't do anything stupid. Izzy reaches the bridge in the moment the Impala jumps to warp and the bigger ship, which she guessed was Nero's followed him. From that moment on she can only watch. What followed were some of the most thrilling moments of her life, because she feared her heart would stop at every second as she watches the happenings on the screen.

* * *

U.S.S. Impala

The bridge of the Impala is impregnated with silence. All were on high alert and concentrate on the task at hand. They know that one tiny mistake can mean a difference and they don't want to make mistakes. Everyone waits with baiting breath till they hear the alert Sam set for their arrival.

As soon as the alert rang, Dean orders. "Attention, here we go." Dean turns to his brother and says. "Bring us in position" then he turns to Ash. "Fire on the drill as soon as you have it in sight."

Both say at the same time. "Eye Sir." In that moment they leave warp and enter the Earth orbit. There in front of them they see the ship of Nero. Without giving him a change to take them into sight Sam sets the path and a moment later Ash fires. A salve of lasers was enough to separate the drill from the ship.

As soon as that happened, Dean orders Sam. "Get us to the coordinates to meet with the Enterprise."

Sam didn't wait long and activated the course as soon as the order left Deans mouth. It was good timing on Sam's part, because Nero's ship already was on attack course. Dean knew that he will not give up, that is why he leaves the bridge with. "Sam, you are acting Captain, remember your orders. I will be on the enemy's ship."

With that Sam leaves the seat of the pilot and takes the seat of the Captain. "Eye, Sir." was his brother's answer and with that Dean was on his way to the beaming pad. Another officer on the bridge takes over the piloting seat form Sam. All heard the Captain leave with his last order, but only one of them to questions it. Ash asks himself what Dean has order his brother to do.

Before Ash can ask what is going on; they reach their destination and Ash scans the area for the Enterprise. A moment later he found them. "Sir, the Enterprise is raising from the rings of Saturn as we speak."

"Good." Sam says, activates the ship communication system to connect him to his brother on the beaming pad. "Dean get ready."

Perfect timing, because as those words left Sams mouth, Dean enters the pad of the Impala, before he orders Bobby to beam him to the enemy's ship, he asks. "Do you have the coordinates?"

"I am working on it; I already in contact with engineer Scott." Bobby answers.

"Ok." with that Dean takes position with his phaser in hand to have it ready should they meet company on arrival. Dean doesn't believe it not being prepared.

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise

In that moment Jim enters his own beaming pad on the Enterprise and asks his new Chief engineer. "How are we Scotty?"

With a big smile he looks at Jim and says. "Unbelievable, but the ship is in position and a lined with the Impala. I already send the coordinates to where we should beam to chief engineer Singer. We only wait on the go to beam."

That is good to know. Jim steps to the terminal beside Scotty and activates the communication on his ship and says. "Whatever happens Mr. Zulu if you think you have the tactical advantage you fire on the enemy ship, even if we are still on board!" After a moment he adds, to make clear to his current acting Captain that he means it. "That's an order." He hopes that they will be already on the Enterprise before that happens, but you never know.

The unsecure answer was. "Yes sir." Jim can hear that Zulu doesn't like this order, but still would follow it.

That is good to hear for Jim. It is good that his crew is following his lead, after only being in charge for a short moment, almost only a blink of an eye. "Otherwise we will contact the Enterprise, when we are ready to be beamed back."

"Good Luck." Zulu answer to this and Jim knows that they really will need it.

With that said Jim walks to the pad. He almost doesn't believe his eyes, there his current first officer and his communication Lieutenant, Izzy's roommate Uhura were kissing. Jim would never have seen that coming. But some things in the past make so much more sense now and Izzy must have known about this. Otherwise she wouldn't have chosen her to contradict Spock's logic. Oh, his little girlfriend can be such a minx if she wants to be.

As he takes position on the pad he overhears their discussion as Spock tells her. "I will be back." Something Jim can understand, he himself promised his girl the same thing. The only difference is she promised bloody harm should he get himself hurt. So he has to be careful.

"You better be I will monitor you frequency." was her answer.

"Thank you Nyota." with that she leaves the pad to follow her orders.

Finally Jim learns her first name. As he remembers correctly that was one of the first things he discussed with her. He wanted to know her name, but she didn't want to give it to him. It leaded to get to know Dean and Izzy. He has to command on it. "Her first name is Nyota?"

But of course Spock didn't want to give him anything. "I have no comment on that matter."

Before Jim can say anything, Scott declares. "Okay dokey then, if there is any common sense for the design of the enemy's ship I should put you somewhere in the cargo bay. There shouldn't be a soul in side."

With a deep breath, Jim gets ready and orders. "Energize." Only a moment later they leave the Enterprise for their journey. The same thing happens on the Impala, as soon as Bobby heard the order he activated the transporter and watches as his Captain was taken away from the ship and hopes he will come out back on top.

* * *

Narada

They arrived at the same time beside each other. As soon as they were fully materialized they learned fast that they weren't in the cargo bay like Scotty assumed. Good, that Dean was prepared; as soon as he saw in what situation they were in he started to fire. Only a moment later Spock and Jim followed his lead. At the same time they retreated to a better position than out in the open encircled by Romulans.

Spock took the lead with Jim covering him and Dean built the close. Their retread leaded them into clearly smaller room with only one Romulan as enemy. As soon as Dean enters he sees that Spock already was connected with him to let their minds meld together and hears Jim say. "I cover for you?" Jim looks at Dean and tells him with his eyes that he will cover the left side of Spock and he shall take the right side.

A nod in acknowledgement of the suggestion is all Dean gave Jim, before he took position and cover. Both were on high alert, which was a good thing, they can't stay in this room forever especially because they came here for a reason. A moment after he was in position a Romulan steps into his flied of vision, without thinking Dean fires and hits his target spot on. On the other side of the room Jim is in a similar situation. Dean looks at Spock and says to Jim. "He needs to get going."

"Yeah, I know, but unfortunately it doesn't work that way." Jim says with a smile. But they didn't have to wait long as Spock looks up, opens his eyes and steps up, so Jim has to ask. "You know where he is … Captain Pike?" he clarified.

Instead of answering directly, he says. "And black hole device."

"Good, let's go." Dean already was up and followed Spock, but he wanted to take the rear again. Jim understands his intentions and walks past his lover. Some floors down, they went through some decks into a big hall, which probably was the cargo bay, Scotty wanted to send them to. They followed the pointy ear bastard without any commands. Yeah, unbelievable but Jim and Dean can be serious if the situation asks for it and this definitely counts, so they fully concentrate on the matter at hand instead of being their normally joking selves.

They all look around to take inventory. Jim and Dean look at each other and ask without words, what they are doing here. The answer followed from Spock as he walked to the most sophisticated ship in the hangar. They follow him as he enters the ship and as soon as they enter Jim has the idea that this is the ship they need. Not only is the red matter here, this ship also looks far more advanced than they expected. No wonder it is from the future after all, Jim tells himself as Spock and Dean look perplex around the ship.

Spock voiced. "I foresee a complication the design of this ship is far more advanced that I anticipated."

Before Jim or even Dean can say anything, a computer voice says. "Voice print and face recognition analysis enabled, welcome back ambassador Spock."

Jim almost wished he had a camera at hand to print their shocked faces to preserve them for posterity. Both Dean and Spock were shocked and Jim tried hard not to let it show on his face that he already knew this would happen. Maybe he should have tried better instead of saying. "Wow that's wired."

Dean knows that tone, that is Jims I-know-something-you-don't-tone and Dean asks himself how that can be. They only arrived moments ago. "What the hell?" he asks Jim, who of course ignored it. Sometimes Dean hates that Jim and him are so much alike, because that is definitely the thing he would do as well.

The Vulcan on the other hand chooses a different way as he asks in a loud voice. "Computer, what is your manufacturing origin?"

"Star date 2387 commissioned by the Vulcan science academy." The computer answered and wow did that shock Spock and Dean even more.

Spock accusingly turns to Jim and says. "It appears you're keeping important information from me."

"It doesn't happen often, but I have to follow up on Spock's statement." Dean declares in a pissed voice. He hates to not have all the information and Jim knows that, but he still withheld information from them, from him.

Yeah, he will pay for that later, Jim knows that, but now is not the time so he asks. "You will be able to fly this thing, right?" Even if he already knows the answer, just like Spock did, but he had to ask.

"Something tells me I already have." was Spock's answer.

That was all he needed to know. "Good Luck." he tells his first officer.

Before Jim can leave with Dean in tow, Spock stops him with his hand on Jims shoulder and says in his Vulcan way. "Jim the statistical like hood that our plan will succeed is less than 4,3 %."

Ok, that is something he has to change in his current first officer, if he will give him the job permanently. If Jim hates one thing then it is if someone tells him his chances, that isn't how the world works for Jim Kirk. A thing he has in common with Dean. That is why both say at the same time. "It will work."

But Spock doesn't want to budge on this, even Vulcans can be stubborn. "In the event that I do not return please tell Lieutenant Uhura …"

"Spock it will work." Jim interrupts him as starts to leave the ship with Dean following him. They hear Spock say 'fascinating' as they leave the ship.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Spock, Dean stopped Jim for a moment. They may not have the time for it, but it has to be now. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dean points at the ship as it starts to take off.

Jim nervously scratches his head. "Ahh."

But Dean didn't let it go. "Cut the bullshit and spit it out." Dean orders him.

With a sigh he answers. "You know that he deported me off the ship" pointing in the general direction of Spock and Dean nods in answer. "on the planet I met a Vulcan, an old one, and even if I didn't know him, he knew me. It was …"

But Jim didn't have to finish Dean was smart enough to figure it out. "Are you telling me that you saw another Spock on that planet?" It was a statement as well as a question at the same time.

"Yeah."

"And you believed him?" Dean asks, because Jim Kirk doesn't believe everything he is told. No, he always double checks everything. Only if the source is Izzy, they learned that it isn't necessary, because they can trust her explicitly, especially if they don't want to anger her.

"Of course not, but after the mind meld it made sense." Jim says.

That explains why he believed him, but there was still one thing that doesn't sit right with Dean. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Apologizing Jim looks at Dean and says. "I am sorry, but he told me that should I tell anyone I would risk a problem with the time continuum."

That makes sense. Hopefully they will not have problems with that now and Dean can accept that. "Ok, come on lets go find Izzy's father." Just like that the matter was forgotten. Jim loves that about Dean and Izzy, they only need a good explanation, why he did something, before they forgive him. Before Dean can walk away, Jim takes him by his shirt in brings him in for a passionate kiss. Not to be outdone Dean was as passionate as Jim. But time was a factor at the moment so the kiss was short, but still intense.

It was Jim, who breaks the kiss as he says. "We will finish this after we are done here."

"Agreed." was Dean answer with a big smile.

With that they were on the search for Pike. But instead of going directly together they decided to have a big distance between them, so that that one can cover the other better. On the next deck Jim was attacked by a Romulan, who tried to choke him, the alert started and he runs away. Only to be replaced by another Romulan, who wanted to throw Jim down the ship. _Nice going today for Jim_ , Dean thinks.

Dean couldn't get the first one, but he got the second. He was a fast draw. He fired his phaser and hit him dead on so that Romulan instead fell down. After he helped Jim back-up, because he was holding on only with his hands. "Thanks." Jim says as Dean lifts him up to him on the platform. As soon as both were on solid ground Dean attacks his lips, he is so happy that nothing serious happened to Jim. He doesn't know, what he would do should he lose him.

After they break apart, he jokes. "I had to save you, Izzy literally would kill me." Jim laughs at Dean's statement, because he knows that is his way of getting rid of all the feelings and mushing's. Considering Jim was similar to him this way, he doesn't have a problem with it. Not to forget she really would make good on her promise, they have no problem believing that.

Without another word they get up and kept on searching. Almost in the next room they find Captain Pike finally. Both are happy to see him still alive. They didn't want to lose their mentor or let Izzy live without a father. A little delusional he looks at them and asks in a slurring voice. "What are you doing here?"

To the two of them it was clear that he must have been drugged. But they still answered unison. "Just following orders." They started to free him so that they can let the doctors take care of him soon. Both let their guard down for a moment, so that a Romulan almost would have got them, but even in his drugged infused state Pike was a class on his own, as he takes Jims phaser and fires without missing.

Dean and Jim were perplex and impressed at the same time as they say. "Thanks."

"Yeah, get us out of here."

"With pleasure." Dean says.

At the same time Jim activates his tricorder and orders. "Enterprise now." It took only a moment before the light of the beam catches them and in a blink of an eye the three of them were back on the Enterprise. At the same time Spock arrives there. Scotty has good timing, because the enemy's ship started to explode after Spock hit and stirred the vessel he was flying onto collision course. All four take a deep breath. "Nice timing Scotty." Jim says.

The engineer was happy with his accomplishment, as he tells them. "Hahaha, I never beamed four people from two targets on one pad before."

Being off the Narada and back on his ship means for Pike that he can let go, because all of a sudden he becomes heavy. Jim and Dean have problems to hold him up, but Bones with his team enters in that moment. "Jim, Dean."

They greet him back with. "Bones." as they transfer the Captain to the medical team so that they can take care of him.

"I got him."

That was all they needed to hear, before Dean and Jim look at each other. They know they weren't out of the woods; they still have work to do; the danger is still a given. With determination they leave for the bridge with Spock on their heels. With Jim in the lead they enter the bridge. As soon as the crew sees their Captain back on board again, they smile, because they know that their mission was a success.

Chekov turns to Jim and says. "Captain the enemies ship is losing power, there shields are down."

Jim reacted with "Hail them now."

"Eye." was his short answer as Jim take position in front of the screen with Spock on his right and Dean on his left side. On the contrary to Spock Dean has a slight idea what Jim would do next. Simply because he takes his own actions he would take in such situation as scale. A moment later Nero appears on the screen.

Jim knows that what he says can backfire, but he still has to try it. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise, your ship is compromised you are too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provide."

Now Spock was perplex and signals the Captains to turn around. As soon as their faces were away from the screen he asks Jim. "Captain what are you doing?"

"We show them compassion maybe the only way for peace with the Romulans." Jim starts.

Dean has to smile to himself, because he was right, because Jim does what he would have done. "It's logic, Spook. I thought you like that." he ends for his lover. A smile on Jims face tells him that he is happy that Dean and him are so similar that they sometimes don't need words for their communication.

Spock has to give them that it was the logical solution, but his human side is winning at the moment. That is why he declares. "No not really, not this time."

With that the three of them turn around again and as soon as Nero has their attention he declares. "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a 1000 times; I would rather die in agony, than accepting assistance from you."

If that is what he wants, who is Jim to deny him what he wishes. So he turns to Zulu and orders. "You got it. Arm phasers, fire everything we've got."

"Yes Sir." he answers with a gleeful expression as he activates the weapons. All members of the crew are on the same side. Nero doesn't deserve a second chance in their opinions. They watch as the weapons of the Enterprise take the Narada apart.

As they explosion hits and Jim was sure that Nero was death he turns to his pilot again and orders. "Zulu let's go home."

"Yes Sir."

But unfortunately they didn't move not really at least. But why, Jim doesn't have an idea. "Why we aren't at warp?" he asks his crew.

"We are Sir." Chekov declares. That is so not good, Dean and Jim thought.

"Kirk to engineering … get us out of her, Scotty." If one person can get them out of here it would the engineer or at least Jim hopes so.

"You bet your ass that I will." was Scotty answers after a moment he adds defeated. "Captain the gravity wall has got us."

"Go to maximum warp." Jim orders.

"I am giving her all that she's got."

"All she's got isn't good enough. What else do you have?" Jim yells as the ship starts to break apart with the first cracks on the wall. That is so not good.

"Okay, okay if we eject the core and detonate it, the blast could push us away, but I can't promise it." Scotty answers.

Jim knows that it was experimental and could go wrong, but it also could go right, so he yells. "Do it, do it, do it." As they watch the crack on the screen get bigger they see the warp core reaching the singularity. They all take a breath and hope for the best. It takes moments, but it works. Just like Scotty said it would, they were blasted in the direction of Earth. All let the breath out they kept in and started to yell happily.

Dean and Jim look for a moment at each other. They don't want the crew to know that they were an item as well, at least not now. So they settle for a manly hug, while they whisper into the others ear at the same time. "I love you." It was the first time they said it to each other and the happiness was written all over their faces. But no-one of the crew saw or heard, because they have their own happiness to concentrate on.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Star Trek, SPN, Nikita or NCIS LA.

 **Chapter 14 – "celebration"**

U.S.S. Division

Dumb … beep … dumb … beep … dumb … beep … dumb were the only things Izzy could hear while she sat on her seat on the bridge and stares at the screen. She isn't the only one that is captured by the images on the screen; all of them watch the space fight between the Enterprise, the Impala and the enemy's ship. The first change of the situation was that the Impala retreated and took position a little bit away from the Division, clearly in a defensive mode.

Besides those two noises it was silent on the bridge. That is why Izzy almost jumped as her first officer touches her shoulder and says. "You have a private call." He holds a tablet with and an earpiece out for her.

He frightened her with his actions and she looks accusingly at him, but it wasn't his fault. No she shouldn't have only concentrated on the screen just because her two lovers were currently in the middle of a space fight. "Thank you." she says after a moment and takes the items he holds out for her.

She has a slight idea, who she would see on the other side and as she glances at the screen of the tablet, she learns that she is right. He sees that she has the tablet in her hand and waits until she has the earpiece put, before he starts. "I hate this, Izzy. Why does he have to leave me behind? Why didn't he take me with him?" he rants at her.

He clearly was agitated, because of the current situation. "Sam calm down." she tells him to get his attention. "Take a deep breath." she orders him. Calming him was by now something she could do in her sleep as his tutor it was one of the actions she had to do often for him. But besides that she loves him like a little brother and she treats him that way. After he was calmer, she says. "I know how you feel."

Sam sighs, because if someone understands him then it is her. She is not only the lover of his big brother as well as the other male, he sees as a brother, but she is like the sister or better Mom he always wanted, to him. "I still hate this" A sigh escapes him. "that he made me stay back."

A smile starts on her face as she answers. "I know that, but think about it another way, he gave you his ship and his crew" because Izzy knows that Dean sees it as his, even before he was the Captain of the vessel. "to look after. He trusts you with that." She tries to give him something else to think off.

"Izzy I know that and I love that he trust me that much to make me his first officer. But I hate that he is alone out there." She sees him point out to the space were they still fought.

"He isn't alone, I bet Jim is with him." she tells him, because there is no way that Jim or Dean would let the other go without the other one as backup right beside them.

"That he is." Sam says with a smile, because he trust Jim and Izzy knows that. But it only makes him feel a little better. "Still …" he says and lets the rest hang in the air. He knows that he doesn't need to say it, because she knows where he wants to go with this.

"Yeah I know." she answers without going into detail about it. Until some years ago the only other person either Dean or Sam had were each other? Only with meeting her and Jim their family grew including Bones. They were not related by blood, but blood doesn't make family. Even with Izzy dating Dean and Jim; she as well as the boys know; that their family will not break apart should they break up. Not that they will break up, because for Izzy; Dean and Jim are her endgame and she has a feeling that they see it in a similar way.

The moment Sam wants to answer the enemy's ship explodes in front of their eyes. Izzy almost jumps up to celebrate, but the singularity that the ship leaves behind stops her. She turns to Birkhoff and orders. "What is that?" She doesn't have to explain what she means, because they all were looking on the screen with wide eyes and watch the happenings. Over the earpiece she can hear that Sam does the same as her.

Without answering, Birkhoff starts working. After some fast typing on his terminal, he turns around to Izzy says with a sad face. "It is a black hole around the vessel." His tone indicates that there is more, but he keeps silent, like he doesn't want to tell her the rest.

But Sam doesn't have the same reservation as her science officer. "The Enterprise is too close to the event horizon and if they don't work some magic, they will sucked into it." His voice was devastated, but not defeated, because Sam would never believe that he could lose his brother without him fighting to come back to Sam.

Izzy feels the same way as she looks at the screen. She knows that her lovers have a talent to coming out on top in hopeless situations. As she thinks that she sees some things being catapulted into the singularity she gets up to get nearer to the screen. Not that it helps her to see more, so she orders. "Enlarge the frame."

"Eye, ma'am." one of her crew members said and a moment later the image on the screen is bigger and she can see that the things had to be the warp core.

Physic never was one of her strong suits, no wonder she never wanted to be an engineer, but she has the slight idea that they may want to use the impact of the warp core connected with the singularity to get out of there. Or least she hopes so. As she sees the Enterprise transported away from the singularity, she knows that she is right. Without inhabitation she starts to cheer. She wasn't the only one, the other members of her crew, cheer as well, because they all know that this crisis is over.

Still with the tablet in hand she jumps up and down for a moment. It almost fell down with Sam still on the screen. Instead of ending the call she turns to Alex and says. "Alex, put my private call on the screen and hail the Enterprise please."

One glance at Sam tells her that he understood as he took out his earpiece, a moment later he was on the big screen. But he didn't say anything instead he waited with Izzy that Jim and Dean take the call. They don't have to wait long as Dean, Jim and surprisingly Spock appear on the screen in front with them. They look a little beat up, but not overly hurt, which was a good thing. "Hey Izz, Sammy." Jim and Dean greet at the same time.

At the same time Spock said. "Captain O'Neil, Commander Winchester."

Instead of his normal response Sam simply says. "Good to see you." For him that includes Spock, even if he isn't and probably never will be Sam's best friend, Sam still likes the other science officer and he took part in the mission apparently.

Izzy looks at all three of them and says. "I take it everything went as planed?"

"Yes." Dean says.

Jim adds after a moment. "At the moment your father is at med bay, but Bones told me he will be back to his old self in no time."

A breath escapes her that she didn't know she held in. "Thank you." She knew that Jim and Dean never would let her down. She let her glance glide to Spock and says again. "And thank you. I know we don't see eye to eye, but I know that you were part of getting my father back." She can see that he questionable raises his eyebrow as she said that. "Otherwise you wouldn't be the first officer of Jim." Jim never would let him stand beside him, if he wasn't part of the mission.

Spock only nods in acknowledgment instead of voicing anything. This Captain has shown what she is capable off and that she shouldn't be underestimated, like he did. He respects her for her courage, her intelligence and open manner, even if he is at the end of her actions. But what he respects the most is that she has the guts to follow her own rules and even admires it, not that he would tell her that or anyone else.

Jim feels that the Vulcan will not say more to that topic, so he tries to stir the attention away from his first officer, who he surprisingly starts to like. Let's see if it is only a fleeting feeling or lingering. "Do you want to see your father?"

"I have to finish some things here, before I can go, will he stay on board the Enterprise?" she asks the counter question. Not that she wouldn't prefer to jump on the chance to go see her father, but as a Captain she responsibilities of her own, she has to take care of.

But before Jim can answer, her first officer, steps to her side and says so that only she can hear it. "Go visit your father, we have our orders. I will contact you as soon as we have something."

Grateful she looks at Michael. "Thank you." She looks back at the screen and says to her two lovers. "I will see you in a moment."

Both have big smiles as they hear that. They look forward to see her. Maybe they can celebrate their achievements a little bit while she is on the Enterprise. Jim even goes a step further and thinks about breaking in his quarters on the vessel. With that thought his smile gets a little bigger as he says. "We are looking forward to have you on board."

Dean doesn't have to be a science officer to know the meaning behind that. But he is looking forward to the time with his two loves as well. But first has to give some orders. "Sam please bring the Impala in for maintenance and give the crew a short leave for the coming weekend. I think after the happenings behind us we all deserve it. I will stay here to write my report."

"Right." Sam answer. He knows that even if Dean will try to write his report with Izzy and Jim near that will not happen. But he still would humor him and give him the feeling that he believes in his good intention.

Of course Dean hears the unbelievable tone in his brother's voice, but he ignores it for now. He has to add something to make sure that his little brother would relax as well. "The short leave includes you Sammy I don't want to find you on the Impala puttering around."

A sigh escapes Sam, sometime he hates that his brother knows him so well. "Eye, sir." he says and cuts the connection.

With that out of the way, Izzy says goodbye to her lovers for a short moment and the screen went black. She turns to her first officer again and says. "Thank you again. Contact me as soon as something happens."

"No worries there. Now go." Michael shushes her out of the bridge.

"Looks like you really are looking forward to be rid of me." she says in a mock hurt tone.

"Yeah, but you are still here." he teasingly gives back and makes a wave with his hand to emphasize his point.

With laughing she leaves the bridge for the beaming pad. The trip to her destination was short and as soon as she was there the officer at the terminal told her. "I already set for the Enterprise, ma'am."

"Thanks." apparently her first officer called ahead. With that she steps onto the beaming pad and after a deep breath she says. "Energize."

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise

The beaming light surrounds her; just like that she was whisked away from the Division to get to the Enterprise. As fast as it started it was over and she was standing at her destination with a welcome committee consisting of Jim, Dean and Bones.

They all smile at her and without thinking Izzy runs from the pad in the arms of both her lovers. Dean and Jim anticipated that and caught her between them. For a moment only they existed as the marveled in the three way hug and took all the things in, like the smell or the body warmth they all radiate off. Being together this way means one thing for all them, being home. Jim and Dean are Izzy's home and she is it to them.

They stay this way until Bones final cleared his throat. He has other things to do than watch them cuddle, considering he has patients in sickbay. "Are you done now? Some of us have to work you know." he tells them in his usual sarcastically tone.

All three of them have to laugh at him. He would never change, not that they want that. They love him the way he is and that means for them they have to continue their hug later. So with a little resistance they step away from each other, not much, but enough so they can stand as unit across from Bones and Izzy states. "I take it you want to inform me about my father's conditions." The best way to handle Bones is to simply ignore his remarks and keep on going like you normally would. That is what he wants.

"Yeah." with that he walks to door and like he wants the three of them follow him. As they walk to the sickbay, he explains her father's conditions. "He was drugged. Nero used Centuranian snails to get answers from him. I removed the snail, so that the drug leaves his system. Side effects of the drug are being paralyzed for an unforeseen future depending on the patient as well as headaches, dizziness and nausea. I assume a recover time from a week up to a month depending on the paralysis."

With that they walk through the door of sickbay and as soon as she sees her father, who was lying on a medical bed, she runs to him to be at his side. He was awake and tries to hide his condition with a weak smile that she knows so well. Every time he tries to protect her from something he uses that smile, but Bones already informed her so he can't keep his conditions from her. But she would let him have his fantasies for now. "Hey baby girl." he greets her.

"Hey Daddy." she greets him back, gives him a kiss on his forehead and takes the seat beside him. The others followed her at a slower pace so that the reaches them as she set down.

"Good to see you up and about, sir." Dean greets.

"I hope you feel better, sir." Jim adds.

Instead of reacting to it, he says. "Boys I don't know, how to thank you for bring me back."

Dean interrupts him before he goes on. "You don't have to."

"We are family." Jim adds and means it; Christopher Pike was more of a parent to Jim and Dean then their own parents the same goes for his wife Elli. Beside they didn't want to be in the doghouse with their girlfriend for letting her father out there alone.

Izzy smiles at their statement. It makes her feel warm that they like her father that much and that he returns the feeling. He doesn't mentor them without a reason; he sees potential in them, that shouldn't go to waste. That is beside the point that he really likes them. They also captured the heart of his only child and therefor have a place in his family. Then Christopher Pike looks at his daughter and says. "I heard a rumor that you deposed my first officer from his post as a Captain. Is that true?"

A blush starts on her face. Not that she is embarrassed, but her father has the talent to let her look like a child in some situations, despite having a law degree, being a lawyer and now Captain of the Division. "I know that you like him Daddy and he is a good first officer. But he isn't a good leader."

"And why is that?" he asks, mot that he doesn't want her to have another opinion than him. But he wants to hear her argue the case so that he can follow her chain of thought and get to the same conclusion as her.

She takes her father's hand and says. "He doesn't have a heart. Not meaning that he is cold, but he is to fixate on his logic, on his brain, that he deactivates what his heart is telling him. A Captain in my opinion needs both, heart and mind, to make a good decision for his commanding crew."

All three men were awed by her, because only she can make the analysis of an officer sound like a romantic poem. But neither of the three can find a flaw in her analysis. They have to give her that a Captain needs mind and heart to do his job. But before anyone can react to this statement, Bones steps to the bed and says. "You can visit him later again, but for now your father needs rest, Izzy."

"Ok." she kisses his forehead and turns to the door, before she adds. "I will be back later. So don't go anywhere."

"I will be here baby girl. No worries." he tells her with a smile.

"Good." with that she leaves the sickbay, Dean and Jim follow a moment later after they tell her father, that they will be back as well.

Outside of the sickbay, Jim steps to her right side, puts his arm around her and says. "Come on let's get some rest."

"Good idea." answers Dean as he steps to her other side and puts an arm around her as well.

She embraces them as well and like this they walk to Jim quarter, some decks below sickbay. They take the turbo lift there and even with only them in the lift they only embrace each other this way. After the events from today their relationship is widely known, but they still don't want to display it, especially on the vessel Jim is Captain.

So they wait until they reached Jims quarter to show more affection. As soon as the door is closed Dean's lips were on Izzy's and he brings her near to his chest. Jim steps behind her back and showers her neck with butterfly kisses, like always she loses her clothes first. In a blink of an eye she was naked between them and Jim turns her around so that he can kiss her, while Dean kisses her neck.

"You are so beautiful." Dean tells her as he licks her neck and then her ear. "You taste so good." she only can moan as answer.

To be on an equal footing with them Izzy tries to take off Jims shirt as he kisses her passionately. But Jim slaps her hands away and says after he breaks the kiss for a moment. "Ah, ah, I have another idea."

"What would that be?" she asks in whisper.

Instead of answering he picks her up, puts her naked legs around his body and kisses her again so that she can't think too much about it. Dean still has his hands and lips on her, but shares a glance with Jim to ask him silently, what he has planned? There was a mischievous glint in them and he knows that no matter what, it will be pleasurable. But he also understands that Jim wants to take the lead and Dean doesn't have a problem with giving the reins to him. So after one final lick along her spine to her beautiful ass he steps away.

Slowly while still kissing her and letting his hands wander all over her body, Jim brings her to his bed. After a last kiss he puts her on the bed and steps away to search for something. "Dean distract her for a moment." he tells his other lover.

Dean doesn't need more encouragement, so he steps on the bed, position his head between her legs with the gorgeous view to her beautiful cunt. He can smell her arousal and see her glistening flouts, but he only breaths on them for now and she moans. Those two men are driving her crazy with passion, but won't give her release, so she starts to beg. "Please Dean please."

He loves it when she begs, but he also can't resist for long. So with on final breath he starts lick up her juices and she tastes divine to him. He buries his head in her cunt and with every lick of his tongue her moans are getting louder. He feels her getting closer to the edge and to push her over it, he inserts a finger in her floats and starts pumping in rhythm with his tongue. That was all she needed to fall over the edge with his name on the lips.

Triumphantly Dean sits up, lets her ride out her bliss, before he takes his fingers out of her cunt and brings it to his mouth. She simply tastes delicious and he can't get enough of her. While he licks her juices off his fingers he looks at Jim, who was watching them with lust filled eyes after he found what he was looking for. He holds it out to Dean to show him what he holds. It was a robe and he smiles as Jim walks to the bed, because he likes the idea Jim has.

Jim positioned himself beside her and looks down at the beautiful creature in his bed. She still was in her post orgasmic state. That gave him the opportunity to take her hands to bind them together. Dean holds her in place as Jim bonds her hands to the head of the bed. Not that she would have problem with it, but her state makes it easier so that they don't have to break up pleasuring her and them for long. While he bonds her she watched him of course with her curious eyes and he can see her getting wet without touching her. Just like she always did in this kind of situations.

As he was done he looks at Dean for a moment, before he takes one of her nibbles into his mouth. Dean followed his lead and takes the other nipple between his teeth. She moans at their actions. She loves when they give her all the attention and to watch them as they pleasure her and themselves. They know that of course and use it to their advantage.

So as soon as Jim starts kissing his way to Dean the other male follows and their lips meet in the middle over Izzy's body. Slowly they sit up with their lips locked together and touch the other one while she can only watch, but watching them was so hot and with everything she witnesses she gets wetter and wetter. Dean reaches for Jims hem, breaks the kiss for a moment to take his shirt off, so that he has access to his lovers gorgeous abs. Dean couldn't resist he had to taste and starts licking Jims chest from his left nibble to his right down to his navel.

The moans in the room get louder as Jim adds to Izzy moaning and it drives Dean crazy that he can bring those noises out of both his lovers. And the best of it, they only just started. They have some hours of pleasuring each other in front of them. But he needs more flesh, so he opens Jim pants and takes it with his boxers down to his knees so that his hard cock jumps free. Oh, that is Dean's prize. "Someone is happy to see me." Dean says cocky.

Jim laughs and says. "Yeah, so what are you waiting for?" Not more is needed and Dean takes Jims hard cock into his mouth. While he sucks the hard cock, he gets the idea what he wants next and Izzy impatient pleas to touch her, tell him that she would be up for it. So he uses his other hand to slowly bring it to Jim's tight hole. He starts with one finger and as soon as he touches the hole; Jim sucks in a breath.

Izzy can only watch as Dean starts to prepare Jim for something bigger and rubs her legs against each other to create some sort of friction for her. But of course Jim has other ideas, even in his lustful state he still stays in control as he slaps her legs away from each other and says. "Ah, ah, kitten" with a shaky voice because Dean added another finger "you know your pleasure is ours."

"Please … please … please … I need more." she tells them.

Jims control is slipping, because Dean's fingers do some magnificent things to his body and he can't keep his own orgasm in for longer. He knows that. So he says. "Dean I think our lady needs some release."

Dean looks up at him from his position with his mouth still on Jims cock and the sight alone brings Jim closer to the edge. With one of his trademark smirks Dean sucks one last time and let's go of his prize. "I think she isn't the only one." He includes not only Jim, but himself, he was standing on the edge as well, he was so hard he almost explodes. With protest form Jim Dean takes his fingers out and laughs as he gets rid of his cloths. Jim does the same.

As soon as Jim was naked as Izzy he takes position between Izzy legs leans down to kisses her and whispers after a moment. "I hope you are ready for this." with this he enters her in on swift move.

She only can moan in answer. But he stills as he is fully sated in her and waits for Dean. He doesn't have to wait long, as Dean takes the place behind him and says to his lovers. "Let's get this show on the road." with that he enters Jim and with his first thirst he hits his prostate death on and that motivates Jim to touch Izzy G-point. Dean starts to rhythm and Jim follows. In the beginning Jim was in control, but Dean is it now. Just like that they take and give up control. That shows how much they all trust each other. It doesn't take the three long to reach their peak. The first one to fall over was Izzy, whose tight walls throw Jim over the edge a moment later and that leads to Dean's orgasm.

Sedated and satisfied they let go off each other and sandwich Izzy in the middle of the bed between them. They marvel in his post orgasmic bliss, casually Jim and Dean open up the bonds to let her hands free, before they snuggle to her. The last sentence they all say at the same time before the fall asleep was. "I love you."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own Star Trek, SPN, Nikita or NCIS LA.

 **Chapter 15 – "hearing"**

They woke two hours later, but didn't have time for another round, because let's not forget they still have jobs to do. Izzy's first officer called her to reminder her that their quests have to get back soon. She was needed back at her ship and she wasn't the only one with waiting responsibilities. Considering that Jim and Dean have to hand over a mission report for the admiralty as soon as possible, so Izzy moves back to her vessel. She visited her father again for 10 minutes. During their following final meeting between Izzy, Sam and G they established a safety protocol for her and her men. They will need protection should they come into the crossfire.

That was two days ago. Since then the three of them had only time to chat via conference call. It gave them a foretaste for the coming future. They all know that after they get their orders they will see each other only this way and that for a long periods of time. They don't like that very much, but they all love to be Captain and that they can make a difference, so they wouldn't change that for the world. They accept the situation and make the best of it.

They would suck it up and dream of get-together's after a long time, something to look forward too and to make the time go by faster. But all three are sure that this will not break them, but make them stronger. They are a unit and no matter where they are, they always will be one. They always will have each other's backs, no matter where they will be in the wide universe.

But now they have other things on their mind, Dean, Izzy and Jim are ordered in front of the admiralty for a hearing and Izzy doesn't have a good feeling about it. But of course she is prepared, just like she always is. That is why she stops them before they can enter the hall for the hearing. It wasn't a public one, only with the admiralty, so nothing like the Kobayashi Maru debacle. But it can be equally as bad in matters of consequences, should something go wrong. But she also is prepared for this and probably will leave the hearing with more problems than before, should they force her into action.

Both look at her perplex as she sternly eyes them, she has to stop them from saying anything that can get them in trouble. That is why she orders them. "No matter what happens let ME do the talking."

"Why?" both ask curiously not that they don't trust her. Besides that they can see an order, when they hear one. But both like it if they know all the variables of a situation instead of only the things they are presented with.

"Because I am the one of the three of us, who has a degree in law and that means I have the means to get us out of whatever they" she points at the doors behind her. "want from us." But she has a slight idea where it will go, but they don't need to know that, now. It would make them angry and that will not help her or them.

"Why do you think we would need your expertise?" Dean wants to know.

Izzy sighs; sometimes they both can be to tense and that clouds their judgment. "Our actions during the whole Nero crisis are not really in the Federation norm. We are" she makes a hand gesture to emphasize the point. "What they call a wild card. Something good if needed, but hard to control or?" she asks them and gives them a bit for now.

Without thinking about it, because what Izzy says describes them like a diam. "Yes." they answer together.

"There lies the problem, they are afraid of us and that is why they want to control us or at least try to get control over us."

"Makes sense." Jim says and that is a fearful thought. All three of them hate to be caged and that is what would happen, if they get their control over them.

"Good that you agree and I am the best bet to stop them from controlling us, because even if they think that our actions are to wild, they still were in the frame of the Federation regulations." Izzy points out. As answer they simply nod in agreement, because they know she is right. She was their best chance, just like she always is. She is the brains behind their actions in the most cases. Not that Jim and Dean aren't smart, but they only have street smartness, but for this kind of situations they need book smartness as well. Both things Izzy has plenty of.

With that Izzy turns around, walks to the door and opens it. She steps in first and the boys follow her. This way she signals the admiralty that she would take the lead on this. In silence they walk to the middle of the room where three chairs were positioned in front of the admiralty, which currently contains 5 admirals, who are reside on Earth at the moment. One of them is Admiral Rose, a person, who definitely will not be on her side. Another one is Admiral Pierce, someone she doesn't like, but who she can influence. The other three she doesn't know, but she hopes that she can argue their case.

Wordlessly all three of them take a chair, while the admirals simply watch them. As soon as they sit Admiral Pierce addresses them. "Captain Kirk, Captain O'Neil, Captain Winchester thank you for appearing in front of this hearing." _As if we had a change not to come_ , Jim and Dean share the same thought. "We are here to discuss your actions during the Vulcan crisis." They all nod instead of answering, so Pierce keeps going. "First we want to ask you Captain O'Neil how you justify deposing acting Captain Spock of his position?"

That question tells Izzy so much. It confirms her assumption and that is, she would be the center of this hearing. She is a woman in charge, currently there are only 5 women with the position of a Captain in a fleet of over 200 vessels. So you can say that it is a male dominated area and the males want to keep it that way. But Izzy wouldn't be Izzy if she came unprepared. Just like that she slips into her lawyer role. "According to Regulation 619, a Captain can't lead, if he is emotional compromised. That was the case here. Not only did Captain Spock lose his home planet, he also lost his mother. Even as a Vulcan he has feelings. They feel as well as we do and that is what happened here, Spock felt the loss of his mother and planet."

The next question comes from Rose. "Your relationship with Captain Kirk has nothing to do with it?" His tone was arrogant and cocky. Izzy has to bite the inside of her check to stop herself from punching his damn smile off of his face. Dean and Jim feel that Izzy doesn't like this Admiral. They ask themselves, why is that? That is something they have to find out later. For now they have to get this farce over with, because they like Izzy realized, what this is about. The old hogs don't want a woman in charge. But Dean and Jim were on the same page they wouldn't let this happen to Izzy. She is a good Captain and deserves the position.

"No." was Izzy short, but determined answer.

"But he become Captain after that or not?" Rose declared in a matter of fact way.

"But I didn't know that at the moment." she answer evasive, she wants him to ask more. Rose may be a spy, but he isn't a lawyer and so he can easily manipulated.

"But I thought you called Spock because your Lover" he emphasized the word like it was curse and the faces of the others share his opinion, because they don't like it as well. All three can hear that the admiralty doesn't like their relationship, considering it is against their regulations, or at least all but one. But all the three of them are on the same page, they don't care. With a stubborn streak they will make it work against all odds, besides Captain Pike gave Jim and Dean a point to start. "Was deported of the ship."

For a moment her lip twitched, but it was fleeting, she doesn't want him to know, that she wanted him to say that. "I know it looks that way, but the reason, why I deposed Spock of his position, is that he left Captain Pike behind." In two faces she can see that they respected her for that, but the others are still skeptical about it.

"Why would Captain Pike be that important to you?" Rose asks with a silver tongue, like he his Loki Odinson himself, but he can't keep up with Izzy on her bad days and today is not a bad day for her, even with this farce of a hearing. But Dean and Jim start to feel the hostility between Izzy and Rose. Ssomething is going on, besides the hearing, that they don't know off. One glance at each other is all that is needed to make clear that they would talk about it later to find out what. It must have to do with the situation she currently is in. Both still don't have a clue about that. They only know what Dean told Jim and that wasn't much.

"Spock disobeyed a direct order from Pike." she tells them matter-of-factly.

On all admirals beside Rose question that, it was written all over their faces. How does she know that? But Rose was confident that he knows the answer. That sets off her inner alert and a thought hit her, not a pleasant one. But she doesn't know for sure, she needs more to satisfy her suspicion. It is always good if your opponent is too confident like Rose at the moment and that leads to mistakes. "As far as I know that order was only given to three people, only two of them are still alive."

That right there is all she needs to know and again she hates to be right. Sometimes she wishes to be wrong, so that her life would be easier, but that's not going to happen. The universe is out to get her. But she doesn't show, that he handed her more evidence, against him. "But I know the person, who gave the order in the first place, very good. So I know that the order was given without me being present."

This time Rose let some of the others admirals take the lead. "How do you know Captain Pike in that way?" Pierce wants to know and Izzy can see the discreet smile on Roses face as she was asked that, like he thinks that he has her now. Only because she has to reveal, who her father is, it was always clear that she has to clear that up someday. So she wasn't worried, she only regrets that it wasn't on her own terms.

But it had to come out at one point, so she answers. "Because I am his daughter and I learned most of my values and his leading style from him."

Silence followed that statement. Dean and Jim try hard to keep their laughter in, because she made the whole committee speechless with that statement or at least the most of them. Both saw the knowing look on Rose face and the vindictive streak in his eyes. That of course doesn't sit right with them.

It took some time till the Admirals found their voices again and Izzy let them have the time, she has time if she wants to win this. So let's not rush things. But it was Pierce, who voiced. "Why weren't we not informed about that?"

Without a care in the world she looks at her nails and says. "I asked the Dean of the academy and the admission office to seal my application. So only they and the people I told about my heritage know about it."

"You should have told us." Pierce declared fierce.

Now the fire in her was awoken as she looks at him and says with a hard voice. "I don't have to." He wants to interrupt her, but she doesn't let him or the others, as she simply speaks over him in a louder voice. "According to regulation 540 the heritage of a cadet is not of concern for officers in the fleet."

Again they were speechless. No wonder she beats them at their own game, by feeding them their own regulation back at them. But this time it was Rose, who spoke. "How do we know she really gets her good scores, because of her abilities and not because of her father."

She feels Dean and Jim stiffen beside her, they are starting to get angry and she can't have that. Not that she was in a better state, she was pissed as well, but she tries to stay calm, at least on the outside, she has to. So in a calm voice she states. "Finally we reach the point, why we are here." The tone was joking, but it was just a mask. Now even Rose was speechless. Dean and Jim were not better, they also don't have a clue, what she is planning, but they keep it cool. Good, she has all their attention, so she gets up and says. "Did you really think that I didn't know what this is about, as soon as I read the invitation for this hearing, I knew. This isn't about our actions" she points at herself, Jim and Dean. "during the Nero crisis, but the simple fact that I am a woman in command of a very important ship."

The Admirals look like children, who were caught with one hand in the cocky jar. But she wasn't done, not by a long shot. She only starts and she knows that it will bite her in the ass later, but she started it, so she has to finish it. "To I have to remind you … that you." she points at the Admirals, to emphasize her point. "Appointed me in the position, after Rose." now she points at him to clearly single him out. "Spoke for me." That is nothing that he likes and his face falls a little bit. "But the base problem is I am a woman and you all are a chauvinistic bunch."

"How can you say that, we the Federation are for gender equality?" Pierce said outraged. That was exactly what she wanted him to say, she has prepared a stage for it.

A vicious smile starts on her face and the other admirals know that they were played. "Is that so, can you tell me then why there is not a single woman in the position of an admiral at the moment?" A brave admiral wanted to say something but she didn't let him. "Or how we have over 100 vessels out there in space an currently without including me only five were commanded by women?" She makes a dramatic break, before she goes on. "The Federation preaches gender equality, but asses like you, stop that from actually happening. But don't worry I will change that step by step." she tells them. Her tone at the end was mockingly.

Rose feels brave again, he doesn't want to be bested by her and he will take her down if he has to, even if it was sooner than planned, but it would work, even better for him to out her now, if she compromises herself. She is such a rookie in his eyes. "And how will you do that?" he asks.

With a smile on her face she says. "Simply by deposing every last chauvinistic officer in charge we have and that includes you."

"Is that a threat?" Pierce wants to know.

"Oh no." she shakes her head and adds after a moment. "This is a promise. Do you want to know, how I will achieve that." She can see the curiosity in their eyes. "I will find every bad deed you ever did and use it against you. I already started with one of you." As soon as she said that she knew it was a mistake, she let her anger take control. She showed Rose her hand, but she ignored it, because it happens and now she has to work with it. Good, that she already has a contingency plan in the works.

"What makes you think that you will leave with your position after this thread?" Pierce wants to know.

"The simple fact that I came prepared. I am the Captain of the Division now and as such know all the tricks I need to know. That is why I recorded everything said since the moment we entered and I will use it, even at the cost of my career. But do you want to know why I will not lose, but win?" she asks them rhetorical and can see that they really are curious, how she will achieve that. "With friends, who have my back" for a short moment she looks at Jim and Dean. In their eyes she can see that they were with her all the way no matter what.

She turns back to the admiralty and goes on. "With the help of every female officer, who was victim of chauvinism in the Federation and let me tell you there are many. But some male officers will help as well. But the most important factor, my joker if you want to call it that, is that I am better connected than all of you combined. I have connection to the SCC, the business world, the academy and not to forget other planets. So I promise I am a thread." with that she walks to the door, before she opens it, she says over her shoulder. "Boys we are done here. Don't worry they will not do anything against either one of us if they know what is good for them." with that she walks out.

Dean and Jim follow her with big smiles and a little worry at what just happened, because did she really threaten the Federation as a whole. Not that they wouldn't back her up, they always would do. But they still have the feeling that something is missing. That is why they follow her in silence for now; they will get their answers soon, that is their gut telling them. To anyone else she was the epitome of confidence, but they know her better, something else was going on beyond the surface and she was in a managing state to keep the outcome positive for her. They hope they find out soon and help her.

It turns out they didn't have to wait long as they follow her into a little room near the hearing hall. As soon as they enter behind her, the door closes and Izzy secures the room with the help of her Division ID. "CPD342 alpha red alert." Nobody besides her can have accesses to the room. They can't ears drop, even with an outgoing signal, just like she wants it.

Jim and Dean look first at each other and then at her. But she ignores them as she mutters to the room and starts to pace. "Damn … damn … that was a dumb … dumb move." she was so pissed at herself. But it happened, now it was time to work with it. Before her lovers could even ask what is going on, she activates her tricorder and says. "O'Neill to Division."

A moment later she hears Michaels voice over the tricorder. "Bishop here, Captain what happened?" he asks her because he knows that she would only call instead of coming back directly with the shuttle to the ship if she run into complications.

"Activate protocol back-up." she orders.

"Fuck." he curses and asks after a moment of following through with his orders. "What happened?"

She sighs and says. "I got cocky and told Rose that I am on to him."

"Are you crazy." he yells at her. She let it slide, because she knows he only is concerned for her.

"Looks that way." she tries to joke. "But I planned ahead." she adds after a moment.

"Yeah, you did, but we thought that we use that protocol at a later time, a much later time." he emphasizes. This protocol would not only let her lovers in, so that they learn what's going on. But they also have to start planning the mission to take down Rose sooner, meaning she will go under cover soon and in the Romulan Empire at that. Shit doesn't begin to cover it.

"I know." she says defeated, before she asks. "But you did as ordered?" not that she believes he would disobey her; he wasn't the type for that, only if she would do something really shitty, so not this time. But she still needs to be sure.

"Of course, he is on his way to your location and will be there in some moments. You have 20 minutes." Not enough time to explain all, but it will do. She will have to leave after he arrived. Rose can't find them in a compromising situation, like planning to take him down; he doesn't need to learn about this. She never would put them at risk, that is why she has to keep them save.

"Thanks." with that she ended the call and was happy that G currently wasn't on a mission, but at home. That makes things so much easier. She also activates her watch to alert her that she will have to leave in 20 minutes.

The whole time during her call Jim and Dean watched her and with every word they got more worried and curious. They need to know, what is going on. "Izzy." Jim tries to get her attention.

It worked she turns to him, because she has time now. But a glance at them almost makes her cry. She knew that this day would come sooner, but not so soon. It can't be helped so she tries to compose herself, of course with her lovers here that isn't working. "What just happened?" Dean wanted to know. There was no joking or humor in his voice, only concern. He voiced how Jim felt as well and Izzy knows that.

She steps to them, looks at their beautiful faces as she lets her mask fall and says. "Remember I love you." That doesn't sound good. But before they can say anything she goes on. "But what I tell you next is only a part of it and I need you to trust me with the rest. I can't tell you all, it is too risky, but some things you need to know." They have to protect themselves.

"Okay." they say irritated. They have no idea where this is going.

"Please take a seat." she prompts them. She doesn't want them to faint on her. Not that they would do it, but you never know and she would tease them merciful for it should it happen. Dean wants to protest, but Jim can see the desperation in her eyes so he makes Dean sit down, before he himself takes a seat.

Agitated Dean says. "There … we sit … now start." His worrying is growing by the minute; no scratch that by the second. Anger is his method to voice that. He isn't the only one. Jim feels the same.

Normally Izzy would start to pace, but she has to do this face to face, so she simply starts to nervously tap her foot. "As you know I am the Captain of the Division."

"What is it with this damn vessel?" Dean wants to know.

Izzy has to smile, because her smart lovers have figured out that the Division isn't a normal ship in the fleet. "The Division is one of the two ships that work on infiltration and gathering information."

"Meaning?" Jim wants clarified. He has a slight idea and hopes that he is wrong.

"In simply terms we are spies." she states and let the words sink in, because she knows that it is a hard nut to crack for them. It was for her as well after she learned it, but now she can't picture her doing anything else.

It took Dean a moment to say. "You are a spy?"

"Yes, but in this case I am more of the leader and not an actual spy, but I still work as one if it is needed." _Like I have to in the near future_ , she finishes in her head. She wouldn't risk her crew for this and she wants to show Rose she can save herself if she has to.

That makes so much sense and answered so many questions for them. At the same time it opens up a new set of questions and the answers to them don't make them happy. Not that they aren't proud with her achievement, because it can't be easy to work as a spy. But it still a dangerous job to do and not something they want their girlfriend to see in, even if it makes her sexy as hell. Not that they would voice that out lout. They love their balls too much to risk them with such a comment.

But before they can react to that statement in any way, the computer alerts them that someone wants to communicate with the people in the room. Izzy steps to the communication terminal and activates it. "Yes." she asks.

"Izzy it's me, let me in." G says.

She types something in the terminal, the door opens and an older guy, Dean and Jim don't know, but still good looking, steps in. But apparently he knows their girlfriend, because he embraces her in a hug, before he asks in an agitated tone. "What happened baby girl" Jim and Dean don't like that endearment for their girlfriend from a stranger. "I thought we use this protocol at later date."

With a sigh she answers. "I made a mistake. I had my hearing today and I got cocky."

"Just like your mother." he interjects.

"Yeah, I know. But I told Rose that I am on to him."

"Baby girl that was a rookie mistake." he berates her.

Her lovers get angrier with hearing him scolding her for her mistake and with the nickname. As one they say. "Hey." to get their attention. At the same time they get up.

They look at them and G can see the jealousy on their faces. He can't resist to tease them. "So that is them?" he turns to Izzy to look at her judging, as he puts his arms around her. "I thought you have better taste in men."

Normally she would tease them with him, but time was a factor at the moment. So she playfully shoves him and says. "Stop it G, I know you don't mean a bad way, but as your goddaughter I need your help at the moment."

With the word goddaughter Jim and Dean let the breath out they subconsciously kept in, because they thought someone was stepping on their territory. "Yeah, ok." G says, walks to them with an offered hand and says. "Hi, I am G and I am this ones." he points at Izzy. "Godfather."

They shake hands with him. But instead of focusing on small talk, they ask. "What is going on?" Jim wants to know.

After a moment Dean adds. "and what has Admiral Rose to do with it?"

"Oh, they are smart, I like that. You need someone, who can keep up with you." G says and the boys are proud to get the approval in some way from her godfather. They like that.

If they put their mind to something they don't miss much, so of course they would pick up on the things that were going on between her and Rose. So she walks to them and says. "Rose is as dirty as an officer can be, and he chose me to take the fall for him." She can see the outrage in their eyes and they want to protest. "I am working on turning the tables on him. I can't tell you what I am doing."

"Why?" Dean wants to know.

"Because after the hearing today, I think that Rose has spies on your ships and he will use them to compromise you." Not something she will let happen to them.

That angered Jim and Dean more. "Shit." They say, because they can understand that she can't tell anything because of that fact.

"You can say that again. But that isn't all. For now it has to be enough. In a months' time we will meet at coordinates I will send to you over a secure channel. But until then G will be your contact person for me."

It took Jim only a moment to let that implication set in. "No contact for a month?" he wants to be clarified.

"Yes."

"Damn."

In that moment her alerts starts ringing. Her time was up. "Boys, I have to go." She steps to Jim and kisses him with all the passion and love she has for him. "I love you." she whispers in his ear as he hugs her to himself. After a moment she steps to Dean and kisses him in the same way. "I love you." she whispers to him as well as he embraces her with his strong arms. They are her save haven and to walk away from them hurts, but for their safety she has to.

Without giving them a change to say anything she turns around and walks to the door. She doesn't want them to see that tears were running down her face, because of their goodbye for now. But before she can leave through the door, they yell. "Izzy." she stops, but didn't turn around, so they say to her back. "We love you too." with that she turns for a moment to them, smiles and leaves.

They see her tears and it almost breaks their heart, but it had to be done. They may not be spies like her, but they know that she has her reason for no contact between them for a month. G breaks them out of their goodbye and says. "I know you are worried for her." they face him and he goes on. "But trust her, she is very good and her ship will do anything to keep her save." He learned during his short stay on the vessel, that her crew really likes her and that they would do everything to keep her save. So they nod. "For now we have to catch the spies on your ships."

With that they started to plan to use some of Gs team as new officers on their respective vessels. Jim and Dean would do everything to keep Izzy save and that means weeding out their crew to find a rat.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	17. Epilogue

I don't own Star Trek, SPN, Nikita or NCIS LA.

 **Epilogue – "into the future"**

U.S.S. Enterprise

The day after the hearing Jim Kirk received his official command for the Enterprise in front of the whole academy. But one person was missing Izzy. The Division was already on course for their next mission. For now that was their new status and they have to accept it, if they want to get Roses ass. But even with her absent he knows that she is proud of him, just like he is proud of her for her achievements. At least Dean was here and watching him getting the command of the ship of his dreams.

For now there weren't any waves or problems because of the events at the hearing. Jim and Dean believe there will not be one, because they are too afraid of Izzy or better what she would do to them, as they should be in the boys opinion. They now with her being a spy adding to her other tools at her hand, she will be a challenge even for the Federation and one with way to much cost for them. That is why they accepted it for now, that it is quiet. But they still will keep their eyes open. This way they can protect her just as she does with her one month separation. They always would protect each other.

Jim waits at the sidelines for his que to get moving. A moment later the chairman declares in a beaming voice. "This assembly calls Captains James Tiberius Kirk." with a big, proud smile Jim steps to him. As soon as he was in front of him, he goes on. "Your inspirational velour and supreme dedication to your comrades reflect the highest traditions of service and give ad most credit to yourself, your crew and the federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation. By Star Fleet order 28455 you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike U.S.S. Enterprise for duty as his relieve."

With that Jim steps to Admiral Pike, who was sitting in a wheelchair, still healing form the torture at Nero's hands. As he was in front of him he declares. "I relieve you sir."

Pike answers with a smile "I am relieved." and holds out his hand for Jim to shake.

Jim doesn't hesitate to shake it as he answers. "Thank you Sir."

"Congratulations, your father would be proud." he says proud as well, just like Jim would be his son. In a way he is after all, he probably will be his son-in-law soon, if they will listen to his advice. With that hope Christopher Pike leaves and Jim watches him with a huge smile on his face.

It takes some time for the assembled people to leave the hall. But Jim waited patiently for his lover, who he knows is still here to say goodbye to him, before he leaves today. Dean received his orders to check out a class M planet some light years away. Jim has similar orders, but will leave in two days' time.

"I am proud of you." Dean says as he steps to him from behind and he really is. They all did it; they reached their goal, now they only have to get rid of the people, who want to destroy their dreams, before they finally can live it.

"Thank you." Jim hugs him in thanks. They keep the hug as public as possible. After learning yesterday that Izzy has troubles, they wanted to keep the fact that they all are an item as a secret. This way it can't use against them and they can use it to their advantage. "When do you leave?" Jim asks as they break the embrace.

A sigh escapes Dean as he answer. "Now." he only had time to say his congratulation, before he has to leave.

Jim can see that Dean wants to stay longer, but they all knew that it would be this ways as soon as they have their commands so he answers with a smile. "Then go." Dean nods and wants to leave, but Jims hand on his arm stops him. "But come back to us." he orders him silently.

With a smile Dean says. "Right back at you." with that he leaves his other lover behind. But they keep each other in their hearts, all of them.

* * *

U.S.S. Impala

Dean arrives an hour after Jim's ceremony on the bridge of his vessel. He is so proud to have achieved his goal, just like he is proud of the others for it. With a wistful glance around Dean starts to smile as he sees his brother working on the terminals to get ready for departure. It was a good feeling to have his baby brother at his side for the next great adventure. Dean didn't think the admiralty would let his action of promoting him to a Commander and his second in command be an active standing, but after Izzy demonstration at the hearing they didn't even questioned him about it. The whole mess at least has some sort of advantage. Even with them being apart for now, without any contact.

But with Sam still in law school, he would get special treatment form his brother. Dean will keep him in school and set up already for him to finish his courses over the net. Only because they already are finished officers in the fleet, doesn't stop Dean from helping his kid brother to fulfil his other dream. To become a lawyer will not go to waste for Sam, not on his watch. Besides it is always a good idea to have a lawyer at hand and Dean thinks that he probably will need one in the near future.

"Dean." his brother brings him out of his mushing's and he looks at Sam. In his face he can see that he tried several times to get his attention, but Dean was so deep in thought that he didn't register it.

The question, why was written all over his brothers face, but instead of answering it, he voiced his own question. The best way to change the topic is to avert the topic; at least it works for Dean with his brother. "What do you need?"

Or that is what Sam lets him believe, because he always comes back to the question at a later time. That is why he lets it slide for now, but keeps it in mind to come back to it later. "We have a new security officer." he looks at his tablet for the name. At the same time Deans asks himself why he all of a sudden gets a new security officer. "Lieutenant Hanna."

But the name rang a bell. It took Dean a moment and he remembered why, G's aka Izzy's godfather's partner is named Sam Hanna. That has to be him. He shall help him find the spy or traitor on his ship. "Where is he?" Dean wants to know, because he needs to talk to him.

"He waits in your room." was Sams answer.

"Thank you, I talk to him now." he tells his brothers and tries to hide his anxiety because of that as he walks to his room. But of course Sam knows him like no other person in the universe. But again Sam lets it slide, he knows his brother and that is why he knows that he only keeps important things to himself. But Sam would learn what is going on, without a doubt in some time.

Through the electronic door Dean enters his room and as Sam told him, there set the SCC agent. As soon as the door was closed Dean orders. "Computer secure the room, Captain Winchester authorization." A moment later with a Bing the room was secured, so Dean steps to the agent, holds out his hand and says. "Agent Hanna, good to have you on board."

Sam of course takes the hand, shakes it and answers. "Thank you, I just hope it would be under better circumstances." He meant meeting one of the man, who captured Izzy's heart.

"Yeah. Same here." Dean says as he takes a seat from across the agent. As soon as he sits he starts with the purpose of this discussion. "For the witch hunt … I want that you look at every last person on this ship … including my brother. I don't believe that he is the maul, but I don't want to look at it as favoritism should this investigation come out."

That surprised Sam a bit, but in a good way as he says. "Of course." He would have done it anyway, but this way he has the compliance of the Captain of the vessel he is currently is operating on, which makes things easier for him. After a moment he adds. "I can see why she likes you. You share some of her values."

There was no need for Dean to clarify who he is talking about. It is clear to Dean that the agent is talking about Izzy. "How long do you know her?" Dean simply wants to know. This way he gets a slight impression on the network she is operating in and which she threatened the admiralty with.

"About seven years now, almost as long as G and I are partners." Sam answers and considers for a moment to say more, but figures that he and Kirk would become part of G's family so there should no harm done in telling him. "You have to understand G doesn't have any family, beside his team and Christopher Pike and his family, that is. Izzy is like a daughter to him. He would go to the end of the universe for her, just like the rest of his family."

It was good to know that Izzy has so many people on her side. So Dean answers truthfully. "Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome."

With that Dean claps his hands and says. "So let's get started. I want to find the spy as soon as possible and get him or her off my ship."

"Yeah lets go." with that the two stand up, leave the room and went on with their separate responsibilities for now. Both have the same goal in mind to catch a spy. Let's hope they will find him.

* * *

U.S.S. Enterprise

As Jim enters the bridge on his departure day he was a little nervous. This was now his ship and the crew was his responsibility. But of course Jim wouldn't let it show on the outside as approaches his best friend on board. "Bones." he says to get his attention as he claps his hand on his friends shoulder and adds. "Buckle up." Bones mumbles something Jim can't understand, so he ignores it, activates the com and asks his chief engineer. "Scotty how we're doing?"

His happy answer was. "Dilitihum champers at maximum Captain."

That was good, so they can start their journey. Jim turns to his pilot and orders. "Mr. Zulu prepare to engage thrusters."

That moment the doors to the bridge open and Jims favorite Vulcan asks. "Commission to come on board, Captain."

"Commission grated."

The next question threw Jim a curve ball, because he didn't thought about it, before now. "As you have yet to select a first officer respectfully I would like to submit my cadency. If it is your desire I can prepare character references."

For a moment Jim thinks about it. Does he really want the pointy ear bastard on his ship? His help during the Nero crisis was essential and in the end he still is human to. Besides Jim started to trust him and that was a good sign. So that is why Jim answers. "It would be my honor, Commander." Than he turns to his pilot and asks. "Maneuvering thrusters Mr. Zulu?"

"Trustors on standby."

 _Good_. "Take us out." Jim says and with that the Enterprise takes on the next journey. Hopefully it will bring him back to his lovers Izzy and Dean soon. Even with the scheduled meeting in a month Jim has the feeling that it would be only a short meet before an even longer break. Let's hope that he is wrong. But his gut never stirred him wrong.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

YES A SQUEL IS COMING, CALLED 'BURNING A ROSE', BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN. I WILL INFORM AS SOON IT IS ON. Until then live long and proser :-)


End file.
